Flipped
by Tradutoras Ponto Com
Summary: Quem imaginaria que Naruto poderia ser um especialista casamenteiro, Kakashi ser tão astuto e perspicaz e Sakura poderia chegar cada vez mais perto do rapaz de seus sonhos? Esse não é Sasuke, isso é certo. Oh, a Equipe Sete nunca mais será a mesma. :Trad:
1. Chapter 1

_Pessoinhas!_

_Adivinha quem fala aqui: A Hime =D (e com saudade 'docês' =)_

_Bom, amores, gostaria de apresentá-las ao nosso 'clubinho de tradução': **Tradutoraspontocom.**_

_Então, essa era uma idéia que tive faz um bom tempo e finalmente consegui por em prática com a ajuda das maravilhosas gatinhas: **Laurinha, Brenda, Bella, Chris e Kamila** =) - Arigatou por aceitarem trabalhar em equipe, minhas flores!_

_Então, queridas e incríveis leitoras, juntas iremos trazer para o português o melhor das fanfics Naruto pra gente se divertir. Gostaram do projeto?_

_Se sim, não esqueçam de fazer uma coisa muitooooo importante antes de sairem: Coloquem as fics/o perfil no** alerta**. Assim vocês serão sempre avisadas das nossas att (que serão constantes =)_

_._

_Agora, amores, vamos que vamos, deixo as senhoritas com _Flipped_, uma fic muito fofa e super engraçada, cujo direito de tradução nos foi super fofamente concedido pela autora _Annie Sparklecakes_ (thanks a looooot, girl!)_

_Apreciem =D_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto & a _Fanfic_ pertence à _Annie_. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse: **Quem poderia saber que Naruto poderia ser um especialista casamenteiro, Kakashi poderia ser tão astuto e perspicaz e Sakura poderia chegar cada vez mais perto do rapaz dos seus sonhos?Não Sasuke, isso é certo. Oh, a Equipe Sete nunca mais será a mesma. SasuSaku

**Autora:** Annie Sparklecakes

**Tradutoras de Flipped: **J Proudmoore, Kahli hime & Ledger m

**Classificação: **T

**Gênero: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Casal: **SasuSaku/ NejiSaku?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Flipped**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo Traduzido por Kahli hime_

_Betado por Bela21_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I  
>.<strong>

**.**

Sakura passava distraída pelas ruas de Konoha. O sol estava apenas começando a se pôr e uma linda noite de verão começava a formar-se. A brisa soprava através de suas longas e sedosas madeixas rosa, e a kunoichi estava indo para o costumeiro encontro com a Equipe Sete, desta vez, realizado no apartamento de Naruto.

_Não ficaria muito melhor do que isso. _

E foi então que viu uma cabeleira de ébano espetado bem a sua frente.

_Ou talvez ficaria ... _

Ela fez seu caminho até o Uchiha e chamou-o: - Sasuke! Hey!

Sasuke se virou e olhou feio para ela, mas Sakura não se importava se o irritava. Ela estava de muito bom humor e já se acostumara com o comportamento rude do Uchiha.

- Você já vai para o Naruto? - perguntou.

- Obviamente.

- Por que tão cedo? - ele não respondeu, então a moça continuou. - Eu vou fazer o jantar. Devia me agradecer, sabia? Se não fosse por mim, você estaria comendo rámen instantâneo toda vez que fosse para o Naruto, para o nosso jantar.

- Se não fosse por você, nós não teríamos esses jantares.

Se fosse qualquer um a dizer essa mesma frase, Sakura teria provavelmente se sentido ofendida. Como sempre, ela apenas sorriu conscientemente. - Você não está feliz por me ter por perto?

- Hn.

Sakura riu. Era o mais próximo que podia ter de um consentimento.

- Por que está tão feliz?

Sakura olhou para Sasuke. - Por que não eu estaria?

Sasuke olhou-a irritado. - Você parece exausta; está quente; nós estamos indo encontrar com Naruto e sua idiotice em pessoa. Preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?

Sakura corou. - Está... bonito o dia hoje. – respondeu humildemente.

Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça.

* * *

><p>Kakashi acomodou-se no sofá e tirou seu livro favorito do bolso. - Sakura, sua culinária está melhorando. - comentou.<p>

Sakura sorriu, até que Naruto acrescentou: - Sim, lembra da primeira vez? Ela quase queimou o edifício inteiro.

Sua carranca aprofundou quando Sasuke sorriu e completou: - Agora sabemos a diferença entre sal e açúcar, certo, Sakura?

- Vocês são tão maus. - a moça fez beicinho, sentando-se ao lado de Kakashi, que passara a mão em seus cabelos carinhosamente, bagunçando completamente as madeixas rosa.

- Deixa a minha menina em paz. - disse.

Os dois rapazes sorriram e juntaram-se a eles no sofá.

- Você ouviu o homem. - Sakura sorriu.

Naruto revirou os olhos. - É só porque você fica melhor em traje de banho do que a gente. - Sakura deu-lhe um cocuruto na cabeça. - Meu Deus, Sakura. - Naruto coçou a cabeça. - Você é tão violenta! Como é que você acha que vai arrumar um namorado desse jeito?

Kakashi rapidamente reprimiu seu sorriso pervertido. Sasuke notou e revirou os olhos.

Sakura corou profundamente e afundou-se de volta no sofá laranja de Naruto.

Sasuke piscou. - _Você_ gosta de alguém?

- Não! – Sakura disse entre dentes.

Kakashi levantou os olhos do livro. - Quem é ele? - perguntou, virando uma página. - Eu quero quebrar as pernas desse cara.

Sakura zombou. - Como se você fosse capaz.

Os três rapazes olharam para ela e ela imediatamente percebeu seu erro.

- Eu sabia! Quem é, Sakura? - Naruto perguntou ansiosamente.

Sakura permaneceu quieta, o rosto mais vermelho a cada minuto.

- É o Lee? - Kakashi perguntou, voltando-se ao seu livro.

- Lee? FALA SÉRIO! - Sakura estremeceu. - Não é que ele seja tão mal assim, nem nada disso... - acrescentou apressadamente.

- Bom, porque senão seus filhos teriam sobrancelhas enormes. - Naruto comentou com uma risadinha. - É Shikamaru? É ele, não é? Eu vi o jeito que você estava flertando com ele ontem...

Sasuke e Kakashi, ambos levantaram as sobrancelhas para isso, e Sakura corou, olhando para Naruto. - Você é um idiota. - disse. - Eu estava fazendo apenas uma pergunta.

- Se você diz, Sakura... Espere - ainda é o Sasuke?

Sasuke se moveu desconfortavelmente e Sakura desviou o olhar.

- Não, eu não gosto mais do Sasuke... - disse calmamente.

Sentindo a tensão no ar, Kakashi olhou para cima. - Estou indo pra casa. Tenho que acordar cedo amanhã e estou cansado. - e bocejou para ilustrar seu ponto de vista. – Ja ne. Obrigado pelo jantar, Sakura. - Ele piscou. - Vamos continuar esse assunto amanhã.

Então desapareceu.

Naruto se virou para seus amigos.

- Sakura, por favor, me diga que não é o Kiba.

- Não vejo porque isso é importante! - disse ela, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Ela parecia já estar irritada.

- Provavelmente porque você é a única de nós que possa vir a ter qualquer tipo de relações amorosas. - Sasuke disse.

– É isso aí, porque Sasuke é um caso perdido e...

- E Naruto é um idiota que ninguém quer. - disparou de volta.

- Você se esqueceu de acrescentar que eu também sou a mais bonita – ressaltou a moça. Eles apenas olharam para ela e ela fez uma careta.

- Sakuraaa! - Naruto choramingou. - Quem é?

Sakura balançou a cabeça e levantou-se. - Eu vou embora. Tchau gente.

Foi até a porta, Sasuke levantou-se rapidamente de seu assento e a seguiu. Ela se virou e arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele. - Se você acha que eu vou te dizer quem é...

- Eu não me importo. - ele cortou. - Estou apenas te levando pra casa, idiota.

- Oh, você não precisa.

- Sakura.

Ela revirou os olhos. - Mais tarde, Naruto! - ela acenou para o loiro de mau humor no sofá.

- Divirta-se. - Sasuke acrescentou calmamente. Sakura sorriu e Naruto pareceu confuso.

Pelo menos, até os outros dois partirem, e foi então que ele viu a pilha de pratos sujos na cozinha.

- Hey! Quem vai limpar tudo isso?

* * *

><p>O ar da noite fresca e arejada, a lua brilhante, e as ruas estavam tranquilas. Estava lindo.<p>

- Você realmente não tem que me levar, sabia. Se isso é por minha causa, porque acha que eu não sou tão forte, não se esqueça, eu poderia facilmente chutar _o seu_ traseiro.

Sasuke escondeu seu sorriso. Dias depois que ele voltou para Konoha, Sakura o havia convidado para treinar. Ele aceitou, mas quando a luta tinha começado, zombou sobre como ela era fraca. Ela o ignorou e o surpreendeu repentinamente, e Sasuke, chocado, não pôde fazer nada, a não ser bloquear seus ataques.

- Isso foi puro _acaso_. Você apenas me surpreendeu.

Sakura bufou. - Dificilmente. Encare o fato, o todo-poderoso Uchiha não é tão poderoso assim.

- Então, esse cara. - ele começou e Sakura grunhiu com a mudança de assunto. - Ele é mais forte que eu?

- Muito mais forte. - ela riu.

Sasuke olhou feio. – É melhor não ser Itachi ...

- Deixa de ser convencido! Há um monte de gente mais forte que você por aí, sabia.

Sasuke zombou. - Cite três.

- Gaara, Neji e Lee. Tenho mais em mente, se você quiser. - ofereceu.

Sasuke estremeceu interiormente. _Ela sabia machucar o ego de um cara, Sakura..._

Sakura sorriu para ele. - Estou só brincando, Sasuke. Você sabe que é o ninja mais forte em Konoha. - disse docemente.

- Hn.

- Bem ... – emendou. - Depois de Naruto.

Ela riu e apressou-se deixando um Uchiha muito carrancudo para trás.

Sakura remexeu em sua bolsa procurando suas chaves. - Onde diabos estão? - murmurou. Sasuke suspirou e ela franziu a testa. – Que mau humor, eu lhe disse pra não se preocupar, não é?

- Eu não estou de mau humor. - ele respondeu, cruzando os braços.

- Tanto faz, Mister Macho. - Finalmente, ela pegou um molho de chaves. – Encontrei!

Sasuke olhou para elas. - Por que você tem tantas?

- Uma para o meu apartamento, uma para o de Naruto, uma para o de Kakashi, uma para seu...

- Você tem uma chave da minha casa? - Sasuke perguntou.

Sakura piscou. - Hum. Sim. Nós todos temos as chaves da casa uns dos outros.

- Eu não. - disse Sasuke. Ele estendeu a mão. - Me dê a minha chave.

- Uh-hum. De jeito nenhum. - Sakura balançou a cabeça. – São _minhas_.

- Sakura ...

- Sasuke ...

Sasuke estreitou os olhos, e Sakura fez uma careta para ele. - Eu não vou entrar e atacá-lo no meio da noite, sabia. E eu até mesmo vou te dar uma cópia da minha pra te compensar por isso.

- Não. Por que você ainda tem a chave da minha casa?

Sakura deu de ombros. – Porque sim.

- Isso não é uma resposta.

- Agora é.

* * *

><p>Eles continuaram sua <em>argumentação<em> durante todo o caminho até o apartamento de Sakura, quando ela de repente parou, bochechas levemente rosadas. E algo lhe dizia que ela não estava vermelha por raiva.

- Olá, Sakura, Sasuke.

- Neji. - Sasuke acenou para o Hyuuga que acabara de chegar e foi abrir a porta ao lado de Sakura.

- Oi, Neji. - Sakura disse alegremente. - Onde você estava?

- Treinando com Lee. - ele respondeu.

- Oh ... legal.- Neji sorriu de canto. - Estávamos jantando no Naruto. Na próxima semana vamos nos reunir aqui. - ela apontou para a porta de sua casa. - Venha se quiser. Eu vou cozinhar. - ela sorriu.

- Exatamente por isso você não deve vir. - Sasuke resmungou. Sakura sorriu docemente para Neji enquanto pisava (forte) no pé de Sasuke em alerta.

Ele fez uma careta. E ficou surpreso também. Sakura era teimosa sobre essa coisa de jantares semanais; nem todos eles se reuniam, ou nenhum deles, e também ninguém mais devia ter autorização de fazer parte da equipe alheia. E agora ela estava convidando o Hyuuga?

- Talvez eu venha. - Neji deu de ombros. - Eu tenho vivido à base de rámen, principalmente. Não é nada saudável. - Ele abriu a porta. - Eu vou indo. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

- Hn.

Sakura suspirou, quase que de forma sonhadora, antes é claro de parecer lembrar-se que ainda estava ali ao lado do Uchiha. Ela ficou vermelha, e se ocupou em abrir a porta de seu apartamento.

- Então, é Neji.

Sakura ficou tensa.

- Não se preocupe em mentir pra mim, Sakura. - Sasuke sorriu de canto, inclinando-se contra a parede.

- Não é ele – Rangeu entre dentes.

- Se eu não tivesse acabado de ver você babando em cima dele agora, poderia ter acreditado nisso.

Sakura suspirou e abriu a porta. Ela entrou e Sasuke a seguiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Eu estava realmente babando? - perguntou miseravelmente.

- Bem. - Sasuke disse, pensativo: - você está melhor agora do que costumava ser.

Sakura corou furiosamente. – Vá se ferrar!

- Sério. Pelo Hyuuga? Não é como se você tivesse alguma chance com ele, sabia.

Sakura fez beicinho. - Você está apenas com ciúme porque agora ele tem mais _fangirls_ do que você.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. - Sim, isso está acabando comigo.

.

**CONTINUA...**

.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:**

_ Ne, por essa Uchiha Sasuke não esperava: Sakura gostando do Neji?_

_Nani?_

_Nah meninas, se querem saber no que essa história doida da Sakura vai dar, acompanhem a fic ativando o: **Story/Author Alert** ;D_

_.  
><em>

_Nos vemos com Flipped daqui **15** dias =)_

_(No entanto, amanhã teremos postagem de nova Sasusaku: uma fic que vai emocionar as senhoritas =)_

_Confiram ;D_

_..  
><em>

_. _

_ ._

_Ok, gatinhas, vou ficando por aqui!_

_Espero que vocês curtam nossa iniciativa e ajudem a nos motivar: _

_sim sim **reviews **são combustível do kokoro =))_

_. . ._

_Até a próxima,_

_Bjitos,_

_Hime ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto & a _Fanfic_ pertence à _Annie_. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse: **Quem poderia imaginar que Naruto poderia ser um especialista casamenteiro, Kakashi poderia ser tão astuto e perspicaz e Sakura poderia chegar cada vez mais perto do rapaz dos seus sonhos?Não Sasuke, isso é certo. Oh, a Equipe Sete nunca mais será a mesma. SasuSaku

**Autora:** Annie Sparklecakes

**Tradutoras de Flipped: **J Proudmoore, Kahli hime & Ledger m

**Classificação: **T

**Gênero: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Casal: **SasuSaku/ NejiSaku?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Flipped**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo Traduzido por J. Proudmoore_

_Betado por Bella21_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo II**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

- Sakuraaa! Por que você não nos conta? – Naruto choramingou.

Sakura o ignorou, optando por encarar o chão. Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente. Naruto a importunava enquanto eles esperavam pelo seu sempre atrasado sensei; ela não tinha dito uma palavra a ele; estava ignorando Naruto, e estava _furiosa_.

Isso estava se moldando em uma manhã muito interessante.

- Naruto, deixe-a em paz. – Kakashi disse, aparecendo repentinamente em um _poof!_

Sakura sorriu para ele, e Naruto ficou mal humorado.

- Agora, Sakura, - ele disse, virando-se para a garota, - quem é ele? Apresse-se, nós precisamos começar o treino.

O sorriso de Sakura se desfez, e Naruto riu.

- Não se incomodem, - Sasuke falou lentamente. – ela não vai contar a vocês que gosta do–

Sakura o interrompeu abruptamente, lançando-lhe uma kunai. Ele desviou e ela saltou em sua direção, punhos preparados. Ele a prendeu pela cintura, segurando os braços firmemente juntos, e sorriu malicioso, primeiro para a médica enfurecida, e depois para seus dois companheiros de time boquiabertos.

- –Neji.

Sakura ficou embasbacada, mas ele não afrouxou seu aperto. Ele sabia que ela estava irada e pronta para quebrar seus braços.

- Hyuuga? – Kakashi franziu levemente por trás de sua máscara. – Eu suponho que ela poderia ter feito pior...

Naruto fez uma careta. – Ew, Sakura! O que há com você e esses insensíveis bas–

- Com licença.

Naruto pulou e voltou-se rapidamente. Parado atrás de si estava ninguém menos que Hyuuga Neji.

Kakashi discretamente puxou seu livro, parecendo ligeiramente divertido. Naruto estava pasmado e Sakura estava com os olhos dilatados de apreensão.

- Eu estava no hospital semana passada, com costelas quebradas, e elas estão doloridas hoje de novo. Eu tenho uma missão hoje, e eu esperava que você pudesse dar uma olhada nelas, antes de eu partir, Sakura. – Neji levantou uma sobrancelha. – Se você não estiver ocupada, quer dizer.

Sasuke largou Sakura abruptamente, fazendo-a tropeçar. Ela se segurou, endireitando-se, e atirou-lhe um olhar feroz.

- Claro, Neji. – Ela disse docemente, virando para o garoto de olhos perolados.

- Obrigado. Normalmente eu não incomodaria, mas eu não quero arriscar a missão. – Ele explicou.

- É claro. Não tem problema, Neji. É para isso que eu sou paga. – Ela sorriu, pegando-o pelo braço e levando-o para longe, em direção ao seu apartamento.

- Divirtam-se! – Naruto gritou. Eles podiam ver as pontas das orelhas de Sakura queimarem em um brilhante vermelho.

- Nós deveríamos segui-los? – Naruto perguntou, uma vez que eles estavam fora de vista.

Kakashi sorriu travesso. – Eu o ensinei bem, Naruto.

Sasuke parecia aborrecido. – Para quê? Nós deveríamos estar treinando.

- Você só não quer ver Sakura com algum outro cara. – Naruto disse, mostrando a língua.

Sasuke estava confuso. – O quê?

- Você está com ciúmes. Duh. – Naruto replicou, como se fosse óbvio.

- Por que eu estaria com ciúmes?

- Porque agora Neji tem mais fãs do que você, – Naruto respondeu. – agora vamos lá. – Ele correu a toda velocidade, Kakashi seguindo-o com passos mais ociosos.

Sasuke franziu a testa. O que? Eles estavam contando?

.

.

- Dói aqui? – Sakura perguntou, pressionando levemente em um dos lados de Neji. Ele negou com a cabeça. Ela moveu as mãos ao longo do estômago e do tórax dele, tentando, com afinco, não ceder aos seus instintos e desmaiar. – Aqui? – ela questionou quando Neji estremeceu. Ele acenou com a cabeça. – Tudo bem, espere um segundo. – Ela sorriu para ele e levantou-se, caminhou pelo hall e desapareceu dentro do banheiro.

Neji assistiu-a ir, pensativo. Sakura estava agindo... estranho. E o que exatamente ela e Sasuke estavam fazendo mais cedo? Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Isso não era problema dele.

Alguém estava batendo na janela. Neji olhou para cima e viu a face alegre de Naruto através do vidro. O loiro estava empoleirado na beirada; quando ele viu que Neji estava olhando-o, fez um gesto para que abrisse a janela.

Neji aquiesceu e Naruto saltou através dela, em direção ao chão. Sasuke saltou atrás dele e olhou para baixo, para seu melhor amigo, com algum desgosto. _Alguns__ninjas._

- Hey, Neji! Como vai?

Neji ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Por que você está aqui?

- Só garantindo que você não tente nada com a Sakura, - Naruto replicou. Em seguida riu com escárnio e acrescentou baixinho – não que ela se importe, eu aposto.

- Você de novo?

Sakura passeou pelo cômodo e ajoelhou-se ao lado da cadeira de Neji. Ela rezou para que, de algum jeito, ele não tivesse escutado as últimas palavras de Naruto, mas se _ela_ escutara, do outro lado do aposento... era improvável que Neji não escutara também. Mas não machucava ter esperanças.

- Heyyy, Sakura! Sentiu nossa falta? Eu aposto que sim, porque Neji é tão chato. Mais ou menos como Sasuke, exceto que não tão babaca.

Sasuke olhou seu melhor amigo hiperativo com ferocidade. – Nós precisamos treinar e Kakashi não nos deixará começar sem você. Então, se você pudesse ir mais depressa...?

- Paciência é uma virtude, Sasuke. – Sakura respondeu ríspida. Ela sorriu em desculpas para Neji e ergueu o pote de creme que havia trazido consigo. – Isso deve ajudar. Eu darei um pouco a você, assim poderá aplicar em si mesmo se sentir dor novamente. Embora você realmente não deva. Caso aconteça, venha ver-me quando voltar, tudo bem?

Neji acenou com a cabeça. – Obrigado. – Ela sorriu, as bochechas tingidas de rosa.

Ela começou a esfregar o creme sobre o tórax dele; após alguns minutos, no entanto, Naruto abriu a boca.

Mas Sasuke o venceu.

- Eu acho que já está bom, Sakura.

A voz divertida de Sasuke arrancou Sakura de seu torpor. Seus olhos se arregalaram em compreensão. – Desculpe. – ela sussurrou, mortificada.

Neji levantou-se e colocou sua camiseta. – Tudo bem. Pelo menos, você é minuciosa. – Ele disse, oferecendo um meio sorriso distraído, enquanto ele olhava de Sasuke para Sakura, e de volta. Alguma coisa definitivamente estava acontecendo entre eles. O que seria?

Neji cumprimentou Sasuke quando passou, ignorando um sorridente Naruto, que sussurrava (bastante alto) enquanto ele saía. – Então, você se divertiu, Sakura?

Sakura gemeu e desabou no sofá, enterrando o rosto em suas mãos.

- Anime-se, criança. – Kakashi disse.

Sakura deu um pulo. Ela não tinha notado ele entrar. Julgando pelo olhares surpresos nos rostos de Sasuke e Naruto, ela não era a única.

- Se você quiser, - Kakashi ofereceu, sua boca curvando-se um sorriso malicioso por trás da máscara. – eu posso fazer Sasuke tirar a camisa para você.

Sasuke franziu o cenho; Sakura fez o mesmo. – Não é isso!

- Apesar de eu ter certeza que isso era apenas um bônus adicional. – Sakura fuzilou-o com os olhos. Ele estava _realmente_ se divertindo muito com isso.

- De qualquer maneira, - Kakashi disse. – Eu estou aqui para lhes contar que vocês têm uma nova missão.

Sakura apoiou o queixo em uma mão, descansando o cotovelo no braço do sofá; Naruto estava borbulhando em antecipação; até mesmo Sasuke parecia interessado. Ele vivia para fazer isso, afinal.

- É uma rank-A? Não se preocupe Kakashi, eu aguento. Eu tenho certeza que Sakura aguenta também. E nós protegeremos Sasuke. – Olhou de relance para Sasuke, que franzia a testa para ele. – Bem, talvez.

O único olho visível de Kakashi enrugou-se em um sorriso. – Não exatamente. Esta é especial.

Sasuke parecia impaciente. Sakura suspirou em irritação.

- Fale de uma vez! – Naruto demandou.

- Sasuke, Naruto... vocês irão ajudar Haruno Sakura a conquistar Hyuuga Neji.

**.**

**.**

.

**CONTINUA...**

.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>N.T.:<strong> Oiii, galerinha.

Então, eu sou a Brenda (J Proudmoore) e eu vou estar colaborando com as traduções do inglês (tanto aqui em Flipped, como em Blind e algumas outras).

Eu fui convidada pela Hime para estar aqui, participando, e sou a novata/ caloura no grupo. Qualquer coisa, podem puxar minha orelha. Haha

Espero que vocês estejam gostando de ler a estória tanto quanto nós gostamos de traduzi-la.

Não se esqueçam de colocar a fanfic nos alertas e de deixarem comentários. Estes são sempre fundamentais na hora de traduzir, já que vocês são nosso propósito maior, né.

No mais, é isso ai. É um prazer poder estar participando e traduzindo e gostaria de poder contar com a participação de vocês também, ao comentarem.

Até a próxima,

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ pertence à Masashi Kishimoto; _Flipped_ pertence à Annie Sparklecakes. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse: **Quem poderia saber que Naruto poderia ser um especialista casamenteiro, Kakashi poderia ser tão astuto e perspicaz e Sakura poderia chegar cada vez mais perto do rapaz dos seus sonhos?Não Sasuke, isso é certo. Oh, a Equipe Sete nunca mais será a mesma.

**Autora:** Annie Sparklecakes.

**Tradutoras: **o.o' Khali Hime, J. Proudmoore e Ledger m.

**Classificação: **T** - Gênero: **Romance/Humor** - Casal**: Sasuke/Sakura/Neji (?)

* * *

><p><strong>nt: Obrigada pelas reviews e vamos lá!**

**.**

**.**

**FLIPPED**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo Traduzido por Ledger m._

_Betado por Bella_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo três  
><strong>_._

_._

- Você está de brincadeira, né?

Kakashi balançou a cabeça. Ele estava muito alegre, considerando que Sasuke o fuzila com os olhos.

- Não. Essa é a missão de vocês.

Sakura sentou, muito chocada para dizer alguma coisa. Até mesmo Naruto estava sem palavras.

- Kakashi-sensei… - Sakura pausou.

- Você está _louco_? - Naruto exigiu. - Porque você não fez a nossa missão ser a Sakura gostar de _mim_, para princípio de conversa?

Sakura o fitou. Sasuke fitou Kakashi.

- Que missão estúpida - Sasuke retrucou. - Você não espera seriamente que nós...

- Espero, sim. - Kakashi estreitou os olhos levemente. - Essa é a missão, Sasuke.

Sasuke cruzou os braços sobre o peito e nada mais disse. Sakura parecia chateada, mas ela, também, não falou nada. Apenas Naruto continuou a resmungar.

- Vocês tem uma semana - disse Kakashi. - Se precisarem de ajuda... - ele entregou a Sasuke um pacote retangular, embrulhado em um papel marrom. - Usem com sabedoria.

Kakashi sorriu para eles antes de _poof!_, desaparecer.

-... Que idiota. - Sakura suspirou.

Sasuke rasgou o papel do objeto que Kakashi lhe entregara e fez uma careta. Em suas mãos, estava certo livro laranja... Sakura estremeceu quando viu.

- Não acredito que ele nos deu uma missão como essa! E esse livro! - disse com uma careta, corando.

- Bem, pelo menos você vai conquistar o Neji - Naruto disse. - Não se preocupe, Sakura, vamos conseguir. Será facinho, facinho.

Sasuke bufou.

- Agora, - Naruto começou, os guiando até a área de treinamento - já que o Neji não está aqui, vamos descobrir mais sobre ele por outro alguém. E quem melhor que...

- Saudações, agradável Sakura.

Sakura saltou.

-Oi, Lee - ela o cumprimentou, assustada. Atrás dela, Sasuke apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Sobrancelhudo, amigão - Naruto falou, jogando um braço sobre os ombros de Lee. - Vamos conversar.

Lee estava meio confuso, mas sorriu radiantemente, seus dentes reluzindo.

- Claro, Naruto!

Eles sentaram-se embaixo de uma árvore. Naruto recostou-se casualmente, rosto inclinado na direção do sol; Sakura, curiosa, porém embaraçada, na frente dele; Sasuke, entediado, sentado ao lado dela; e no meio, Lee, parecendo desnorteado.

- Então, Lee, - Naruto disse animadamente - você e o Neji são melhores amigos, né?

Lee assentiu.

- Sim, somos bem próximos - respondeu lentamente.

- Então você diria que o conhece melhor que ninguém, né? -

Lee assentiu novamente.

- Mas por que...?

Naruto balançou a mão, interrompendo-o.

- Não esquente essa sua cabecinha brilhante com isso, Lee.

Naruto parou, pensando. Depois de alguns segundos, desistiu e olhou para o Sasuke.

Rolando os olhos, Sasuke perguntou:

- Qual é a cor favorita do Neji?

Sakura o mandou um olhar estranhando e ele deu de ombros. Ela virou-se para o Lee, que parecia pensativo.

- Eu diria... preto.

- Preto não é cor - Sasuke murmurou.

Sakura sorriu para ele.

- Qual é a _sua_ cor favorita? - ela perguntou.

Sasuke a ignorou. Ela franziu a testa.

- Sasuke!

- Azul - ele respondeu curtamente.

- A minha é verde! - Lee se intrometeu, meio que desnecessário por causa da sua sempre verde roupa. - Igual à cor dos seus lindos olhos, Sakura. Eles têm o brilho da juventude!

Sakura sorriu para ele. Para não ser superado, Naruto disse:

- É? A minha é rosa! Assim como o cabelo da Sakura!

Sakura rolou os olhos; Naruto murchou os ombros.

Sakura limpou a garganta.

- Tudo bem, hum, o que... - Ela pensou por um segundo; eles realmente deveriam ter preparado algumas questões. - Qual a maior qualidade do Neji?

- Provavelmente… ambição. Neji é bem ambicioso e esforçado, sabe?

- Mais pra obsessivo - Naruto disse.

Sasuke assentiu, sorrindo de lado.

- Ei, pelo menos ele faz alguma coisa além devorar rámen o dia todo - Sakura rebateu.

- Ei! Eu não faço só isso, não - Naruto protestou.

- Não, - Sasuke concordou - você também grita demais e irrita até não poder mais todo mundo que conhece.

- O que as garotas acham mais atraente nele?

- O cabelo, eu acho. - Lee balançou a cabeça. - O cabelo do Neji é bom. - Então, ele animou-se. - Como o meu! Meu penteado é tão maneiro quanto o do Gai-sensei.

Sasuke estremeceu internamente. Lee estava a cada dia mais parecido com o Gai...

- Para que tudo isso? - Lee perguntou curioso.

- Missão - Sasuke respondeu com facilidade. Não era tecnicamente uma mentira.

- Oh, - Lee deu de ombro. - Tudo bem.

- Qual é a comida preferida dele? - Naruto perguntou, tendo a atenção de Lee novamente. Ele piscou para o Sasuke de forma conspirativa.

Eles continuaram por um tempo, perguntando sobre tudo, da estação favorita do Neji a seu maior medo. Sakura assistiu aos seus meninos bombardear Lee com perguntas. Para que usariam aquelas perguntas?

- Mais alguma coisa? - Lee perguntou depois de um tempo, obviamente querendo voltar aos seus treinamentos.

Sakura cortou Naruto antes dele poder dizer alguma coisa.

- Não, Lee. Obrigada. - Ela sorriu para ele.

Quando eles saíram da área de treinamento, Sasuke zombou:

- Isso foi uma perda de tempo.

- Ele está certo! No que isso irá nos ajudar?

Naruto sorriu misteriosamente.

- Olhem e aprendam - ele disse. - Olhem e aprendam.

Então, antes que Sasuke pudesse soltar um comentário sarcástico, ele saiu em disparada.

_._

**CONTINUA...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>nt: Prontinho!**

**Ai, eu adoro o Naruto nesse capítulo. Eu sei que foi curtinho... mas a história começa a ficar cada vez melhor.**

**Não deixam de mandar **reviews** e adicionar as fic nos **alertas e favoritos**!**

**Obrigada por lerem :}**

**xoxo**

**Ledger m.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto & a _Fanfic_ pertence à _Annie_. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse: **Quem poderia imaginar que Naruto poderia ser um especialista casamenteiro, Kakashi poderia ser tão astuto e perspicaz e Sakura poderia chegar cada vez mais perto do rapaz dos seus sonhos?Não Sasuke, isso é certo. Oh, a Equipe Sete nunca mais será a mesma. SasuSaku

**Autora:** Annie Sparklecakes

**Tradutoras de Flipped: **J Proudmoore, Kahli hime & Ledger m

**Classificação: **T

**Gênero: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Casal: **SasuSaku/ NejiSaku?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Flipped**

****Capítulo IV****

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo Traduzido por Kahli hime_

_Betado por Bela21_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dois dias depois de receberem sua "missão", Naruto apareceu na porta de Sakura junto com um Sasuke entediado.<p>

- Neji volta hoje. - Disse Naruto, arrastando Sakura pela rua, e Sasuke seguindo logo atrás deles. - Então, precisamos de algo para te vestir.

- O que há de errado com o que ela está vestindo? - Sasuke perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-É tão... simples. - Naruto respondeu, franzindo o nariz. Sakura corou. - Quero dizer, você está Sakura-chan, mas essa é a roupa que usa todos os dias. Precisamos de algo... diferente.

Sasuke olhou ao redor. Certo número de homens, jovens e velhos laçavam olhares admiradores para Sakura. - Acho que ela já está recebendo atenção suficiente. - Disse ele, fulminando um menino que estava olhando um pouco baixo demais.

- Mas não a de _Neji. -_ Naruto argumentou.

- Naruto! - Sakura livrou sua mão do enlace do loiro. - Você pode, _por favor__,_ falar baixo?

-Desculpe-me, Sakura-chan. - Respondeu. Ele parou ao notar algo. - Essa deve servir! - E o loiro sorriu, agarrando seus amigos e arrastando-os para uma loja próxima.

-O-

Naruto sacudiu uma camisa vermelha no rosto de Sasuke. - O que acha? - Sasuke deu de ombros. Naruto franziu a testa para ele. - Você não ajuda em nada!

Ele caminhou até a cabine onde Sakura experimentava, relutante, algumas roupas. - Sakura! Saia!

Ela suspirou profundamente, mas saiu, enquanto Sasuke começava a se aproximar. Ele olhou-a de novo. Ela estava usando uma blusa azul escura sem mangas e uma saia jeans preta.

Naruto sacudiu a cabeça e entregou a blusa vermelha para a amiga. - Tente isso.

Sakura pegou a camisa, revirando os olhos no processo, e voltou para a cabine. Segundos depois, ela reapareceu.

- E então? - A kunoichi perguntou sem jeito. Pedir a seus melhores amigos conselhos de moda era, no mínimo, estranho.

- Perfeito! - Naruto elogiou. - Você está ótima, Sakura-chan! Não acha, Sasuke?

Sasuke estava franzindo o cenho ligeiramente. Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.

- Vá com a blusa azul. - Disse ele finalmente. - Fica melhor em você.

Sakura sorriu para ele, mas Naruto começou a discutir.

- Idiota. - Sasuke sorriu. - Você está vestido de laranja da cabeça aos pés. Seu gosto é péssimo.

Sakura riu, depois se virou para ir trocar a roupa.

- Está bem, Naruto. - Disse ela, enquanto partia para a cabine. - Azul é mais... agradável.

Naruto resmungou um pouco, mas cedeu no final: - Ótimo, você está bonita. Sasuke, vá pagar a conta!

Sasuke franziu o cenho. - Por que eu deveria?

Naruto parecia envergonhado. - Porque eu não tenho dinheiro? - Sasuke revirou os olhos, mas pagou sem reclamar, embora Sakura protestasse o tempo inteiro.

-O-

- Pra onde agora? - Sakura perguntou, sentindo-se desconfortável em sua nova roupa. Eram roupas belas, e ela sentia que pareciam bonitas em si, mas o alvo em questão era _Hyuuga Neji._ Ele não era o tipo de ficar impressionado com roupas bonitas.

_ Porque_ ela deixou Naruto convencê-la a isso?

- Pra casa da Ino. - Naruto respondeu. - Ela concordou em fazer o seu cabelo e a maquiagem. Não se preocupe. - Acrescentou, ao olhar de alarde de Sakura. - Eu não disse pra ela para o que era.

- Você pensou em tudo. - Observou Sasuke. - Pela primeira vez.

- Eu disse que tinha um cérebro. - Naruto disse presunçosamente.

-... Eu não iria tão longe.

Naruto lhe mostrou a língua. Sakura riu nervosamente, ainda remexendo-se inquieta e puxando a bainha da saia. Naruto, percebendo isso, agarrou a mão dela.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan. Neji vai amar! – Então, sorriu largamente.

Sasuke olhou para ela. Ela olhou de volta em expectativa. Ele encolheu os ombros. - Você parece... bem. E Neji gosta de preto, lembra?

Naruto estufou o peito com orgulho. - Eu disse que sabia o que estava fazendo.

Sakura revirou os olhos, mas sorria carinhosamente para o loiro. Ela chamou a atenção de Sasuke, e desviou o olhar, franzindo ligeiramente a testa. Será que dar um elogio matava?

-O-

- Testão, você está realmente com uma aparência quase decente!

Isso era a Ino. Uma menina _tão _doce.

Sakura fez uma careta para ela. - Não posso dizer o mesmo de você. - Disparou de volta, enquanto Ino sorria e se afastava da porta para permitir que eles entrassem.

- Então, tudo que eu preciso fazer é deixar a Sakura bonita? Hmm, não vai ser fácil… - Sakura mandou a língua novamente. - Mas eu sou hábil o suficiente para fazê-lo!

- É só maquiagem. - Disse Sasuke irritado.

- Você é homem, não sabe de nada. - Ino disse, acenando desdenhosa para ele. Ela se virou para Sakura e lançou-lhe um olhar mais crítico.

- Tudo bem. Vamos lá. - Levando Sakura para o quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si.

-O-

Vinte minutos depois, Ino abriu a porta e apresentou alegre uma nova Sakura.

- Você está ótima, Sakura-chan! - Naruto exclamou.

Ino fez, sob ordem .. er .. pedido de Naruto, também, o cabelo de Sakura. Escovou-o todo para trás dando-lhe um toque elegante na parte posterior da cabeça, com uma presilha preta segurando algumas mechas do cabelo atrás.

- Ele está certo, Sakura. - Ino deu um toquinho na testa de sua melhor amiga com carinho. - Você está linda. E eu sou boa demais, pode dizer. - E piscou para amiga. Sakura revirou os olhos.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke, e seus olhos se estreitaram... quase de forma desafiadora. Sasuke reprimiu um sorriso. - Você está bonita... eu acho. - Disse casualmente.

Sakura bufou e, com uma palavra de agradecimento a Ino, todos deixaram o apartamento da loira.

- E é por isso, - Disse Naruto, uma vez que ela os deixou. - que você nunca vai arrumar uma namorada.

-O-

- Basta fazer o que eu te disse e você vai ficar bem. - Naruto sussurrou.

- Por que estou fazendo isso, hein? - A kunoichi resmungou. Naruto ignorou. Ela olhou para Sasuke em busca de ajuda, mas ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, parecendo divertido.

_- Vá! -_ disse Naruto.

Então Sakura respirou fundo, endireitou os ombros, e dobrou a esquina.

Neji estava lá, e quando ele viu Sakura, levantou uma mão em saudação. Ela sorriu nervosamente, mas continuou caminhando até o garoto.

Sakura limpou a garganta. - Eu, uh, queria ter certeza de que estava bem. Suas costelas... quero dizer... - Ela gaguejou, xingando-se interiormente. O fato de que Sasuke e Naruto estavam escutando há poucos metros de distância _não _estava ajudando.

- Elas estão bem. O creme ajudou muito. Obrigado. - Neji parecia curioso. Qual era o lance das roupas?

Sakura mexia com a bainha de sua camisa. Ela poderia ouvir Naruto mandando-a parar de fazer aquele movimento e o jeito de escárnio de Sasuke. Ela esperava que Neji simplesmente ignorasse todo o resto.

- Hum, isso é bom. - Ela tentou sorrir. Ele apenas olhou para ela, um pouco confuso.

Sakura começou a recuar. - Eu deveria ir... tchau!- Ela se virou e começou a sair, mas Naruto e Sasuke apareceram, de repente, e bloquearam seu caminho.

- Pronta para o almoço, Sakura? - Naruto perguntou, lançando um olhar para Sasuke.

Sasuke sorriu para Sakura. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, seus olhos verdes suplicantes para os de ônix, mas não obteve sucesso.

- Neji. - Sasuke demorou um pouco, não tirando seu olhar divertido de Sakura. Ela murmurou uma maldição para ele. - Por que não se junta a nós?

Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha. Havia _definitivamente _alguma coisa acontecendo entre os dois ...

- Vamos lá, Hyuuga, venha conosco! Vamos comer rámen! Você não pode dizer não ao _rámen!_

Neji franziu a testa um pouco para Naruto. O garoto de olhos perolados até que gostava do loiro, mas Deus, como ele era irritante.

- Ótimo! Vamos! - Naruto agarrou o braço de Neji, e depois o de Sakura, escolhendo ignorar o fato de que Neji realmente não tinha aceitado o convite.

-O-

- Então, Neji. - Naruto começou, enquanto dividia a atenção com um bom bocado de macarrão. Sakura chutou. Ele fez uma careta. Ela estava irritada_._

Naruto engoliu o rámen. - Por curiosidade, - ele baixou a voz para praticamente um sussurro. - você já foi a um encontro?

Sakura levou as mãos ao rosto, tentando esconder-se sob as palmas, e Sasuke quase engasgou com seu macarrão.

Os olhos de Neji estreitaram-se. - Como?

- Sem ofensa, Hyuuga. Mas fala sério. Você tem 18 anos e nunca teve um encontro. Isso é muito triste.

- Nem você. - Sasuke pontuou.

- Nenhum de vocês, pra dizer a verdade. - Sakura sussurrou, segurando o hashi com tanta força, que seus dedos estavam começando a ficar brancos. - E Naruto é o único com uma desculpa: que ele é _um idiota completo._

- Não seja má, Sakura-chan. - Ele lamentou. Ela ignorou. Neji e Sasuke trocaram olhares vagamente divertidos.

- Você também não, não é? - Neji perguntou curiosamente.

Sakura corou. - Hum ...

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. Isso era novidade para ele.

Naruto sorriu amplamente. - Sim, ela é uma verdadeira megera.

_- Naruto. -_Sakura sibilou, mortificada.

Naruto colocou sua tigela e os hashis de lado, com um olhar um tanto pensativo. - Vamos ver ... teve o Shino, e aquele cara com o cabelo estranho... - disse ele lentamente, lembrando-se dos nomes e os contabilizando nos dedos.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. - Muito bem colocado.

Naruto continuou, ignorando-o, esquivando-se do pé (e punho) de Sakura. - E Kiba. - ele fez uma pausa para torcerem o nariz. - Você não saiu com Gaara também, né Sakura-chan?

Todos os rapazes olharam para ela; Naruto em expectativa, Sasuke e Neji em estado de choque. Sakura parecia que ia explodir de vergonha.

- Não. - respondeu em uma voz estrangulada. - Nós estávamos caminhando juntos para ir encontrar Tsunade.

Naruto estalou os dedos. - Certo! Você saiu foi com o irmão dele, certo?

- Como amigos. - disse ela rapidamente, olhando para Neji. - Todos esses caras eram somente amigos.

Naruto sorriu e pediu outra tigela de rámen. - Se você diz, Sakura-chan. - Cantarolou.

Sakura olhou muito feio para ele. – Eu _realmente _odeio você.

- Junte-se ao clube. - Neji e Sasuke murmuram ao mesmo tempo.

-O-

Enquanto Naruto engolia sua quinta tigela de ramen, Sakura levantou-se.

- Eu estou indo embora. Assistir você jogar toda essa coisa pro seu estômago está me enjoando. - Resmungou.

Naruto acenou, sorrindo timidamente.

- Algum de vocês vem?

Neji levantou-se rapidamente. - Eu vou. Eu tenho que ir... treinar.

Naruto, ignorado como sempre, sorriu para ele, piscando para Sakura, no que ele, obviamente, achava ter sido de uma forma imperceptível.

Sakura parecia um pouco desconfortável, mas fez seu caminho até a porta. - Vejo vocês mais tarde!

Neji seguiu-a para fora. - Eu quase sinto pena do Sasuke. - comentou.

Sakura zombou. - Eles deveriam ser os melhores amigos. Ele vai sobreviver. - E em um tom mais ameno, continuou. - Como se eu me importasse.

- Vocês dois... brigaram?

- Você poderia colocar dessa forma. Aquele idiota precisa ficar de fora da minha vida. - Murmurou.

Neji a olhou intrigado, mas não comentou nada.

- Eu estou indo treinar, sabe. - E sorriu levemente

- Certo. - Sakura disse soltando uma risadinha. - Bye, Neji

- Até. - Ele começou a se afastar, mas então se virou de volta para ela. - Oh, e Sakura?

Ela olhou para ele. - Hm?

- Você está muito bonita hoje. - E lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, antes de ir embora.

Sakura corou todo o caminho de volta.

.

.

continua.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Fala, galerinha bonita =DD<em>

_Hime (por um milagre!) conseguiu pegar a net do bro emprestada pra poder vir ao ffnet e postar (finalmente!)._

_Digam, estão curtindo a fic?_

_Ela é tão kawaii ne, eu espero de kokuro que esteja agradando vcs ;D_

_Bom, as Tradutoras voltam em breve ;)_

_Bjitos e nos vemos com att lá no meu perfil (inclusive: Em nove Dias - Sim, é isso aí ;D)_

_Hime._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto & a _Fanfic_ pertence à _Annie_. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse: **Quem poderia saber que Naruto poderia ser um especialista casamenteiro, Kakashi poderia ser tão astuto e perspicaz e Sakura poderia chegar cada vez mais perto do rapaz dos seus sonhos?Não Sasuke, isso é certo. Oh, a Equipe Sete nunca mais será a mesma. SasuSaku

**Autora:** Annie Sparklecakes

**Tradutoras de Flipped: **J Proudmoore, Kahli hime & Ledger m

**Classificação: **T

**Gênero: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Casal: **Sasu/Saku/Neji

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Flipped**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo Traduzido por J. Proudmoore_

_Betado por Bella_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo cinco**

Passos suaves e um cantarolar mais leve ainda, anunciaram para Sasuke a chegada de sua única companheira de time.

Ele olhou-a de seu lugar no parapeito. Ela lhe sorriu largamente, um leve rubor colorindo suas bochechas.

Em seguida, sorriu de canto. – Alguém está de bom humor. – Ele comentou. Ela não respondeu, apenas desviou seu olhar em constrangimento, antes de ir parar ao lado dele.

- Eu amo vocês, eu realmente amo. – A garota disse após uns segundos. Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela, e seu rubor aumentou. – Não! Não desse jeito! – A rosada guinchou.

Sasuke recostou-se contra o parapeito, enfiando suas mãos no bolso. Ele tinha que admitir, estava curioso. Sakura não tinha dito que o amava antes dele partir? Que ela faria tudo por ele? O que tinha acontecido?

Ele, mentalmente, deu de ombros. Isso não importava, fora apenas uma boba paixão passageira. Ela tinha apenas 12 anos, afinal. Não poderia esperar que a garota se agarrasse aqueles sentimentos para sempre.

Embora ele tivesse que admitir, pensou, enquanto os cantos de sua boca estremeciam para cima, ele sentia falta de fazê-la corar do jeito que ela estava corando agora.

- Eu só quis dizer, - Ela começou quietamente. – que ont–

- !

Sakura deu um pulo, assustada. A expressão de Sasuke não se alterou, exceto pelo estreitar de seus olhos ônix.

Naruto veio saltando até eles em toda sua glória hiperativa, desagradável.

- Então, como foi sua caminhada ontem? – O loiro perguntou, piscando. – Ele beijou você?

Sakura tornou-se um tom ainda mais profundo de vermelho. – Não, ele –

- Cara, Sakura, por que você sempre gosta dos homens-robôs sem emoções? Se você gostasse de mim, estaria feliz. Pode apostar que eu a beijaria. E a elogiaria. E- - Sasuke calou-o com uma batida na cabeça.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse ao moreno, olhando Naruto ferozmente, que estava fazendo beicinho enquanto esfregava sua cabeça. – Eu estava tentando lhe dizer que Neji me elogiou _sim_. Ele disse que eu estava bonita. – Aqui ela atirou para Sasuke um olhar assassino – que ele meramente deu de ombros, divertido.

- Bem, você _estava_, - Naruto disse. – e tudo graças a mim. Sim, eu sei. – ele disse, o peito estufando orgulhosamente. – Eu arraso.

- ...

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele. A expressão de Naruto azedou.

- Tão ingrata. – Ele bufou. Ela riu.

- Não, de verdade, obrigada. – Ela sorriu docemente para ele.

- Aw, qualquer coisa por você, Sakura. – Ele disse honestamente.

Sasuke bufou e virou-se, escarnecendo algo que soava suspeitamente com "puxa saco". Naruto o ignorou.

- Então, onde você estava? – Sakura perguntou, elevando-se para sentar em cima do corrimão e balançando as pernas. Sasuke moveu-se para mais perto dela, protetor como sempre.

Naruto sorriu. – É um segredo.

- Isso não soa bom. – Sakura ponderou. Sasuke teve que concordar.

- Tenha um pouco de fé, Sakura. – Naruto fez beicinho. Ela riu.

Um pouco mais tarde, Kakashi apareceu.

- Wow, você chegou cedo. – Sakura disse, fingindo surpresa. – Nós não o esperávamos pela próxima hora, no mínimo.

- Ha ha, muito engraçado. – Kakashi disse secamente. – Agora vamos lá.

- Ir? Aonde? – Sasuke demandou.

- Naruto não lhes contou? – Kakashi sorriu por debaixo de sua máscara aos olhares ferozes que Sakura e Sasuke enviaram ao loiro. – Nós treinaremos com o Time Gai.

Sakura quase caiu do corrimão em choque. Afortunadamente, Sasuke a segurou pela cintura em tempo.

- Desastrada. – Ele murmurou.

Sakura, que tinha se agarrado ao ombro dele quando quase caiu, ignorou-o. – Com licença, nós estamos _o que_?

- Indo treinar com o Time Gai. – Kakashi olhou Sakura e Sasuke, que estavam ainda segurando-se um ao outro; Sakura distraidamente, Sasuke protetoramente (e em irritação). – A menos que você esteja desistindo do Neji por outra pessoa? – Ele questionou incisivamente.

Sakura soltou-o imediatamente, e uma vez que Sasuke teve certeza de que ela não cairia, ele fez o mesmo, atirando a Kakashi um olhar raivoso.

- Sério, Sakura, - Naruto cortou, mandando um olhar estranho a Kakashi. – você tem que impressionar o Neji, lembra? Esse é apenas o próximo passo. – Ele sorriu para ela. – Eu fiz tudo certo até então, não fiz? Só confie em mim!

Sakura suspirou e saltou do corrimão. – Vamos lá, então. – Ela disse, resignada consigo mesma.

Naruto comemorou e saiu na frente deles, Sakura alguns passos atrás. Kakashi e Sasuke andavam lado a lado, aquele assoviando alegremente.

Sasuke olhou criticamente para Kakashi. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo... mas o que?

.

.

.

- Sakura!

Lee estava absolutamente radiante.

- Hey, Lee. – Sakura cumprimentou amigavelmente. Tenten andou até ela, e Sakura sorriu. – Oi, Tenten.

- Hey, Sakura. – Ela disse, abaixando-se para pegar uma kunai caída. – Treinando conosco hoje? – Quando ela concordou com a cabeça, Tenten sorriu. – Ótimo, então agora eu posso ver o que é treinar com pessoas normais!

- O Naruto é normal? – Sasuke perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Comparativamente. – Ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Então, onde está o Neji? – Sakura perguntou, tentando soar casual.

- Aqui. – Neji apareceu na árvore acima deles. Sakura pulou, surpresa.

- Desça aqui, exibido! – Tenten chamou. Neji sorriu de canto e saltou para baixo, pousando suavemente sobre a terra rígida.

Gai e Kakashi se dirigiram até eles. Kakashi olhou para Gai. – Que tal um desafio, Gai? – Ele propôs.

Gai animou-se. – Um desafio de juventude! De que tipo?

- Vamos ver qual de nossos times é mais forte. Três batalhas, um a um. Você está dentro?

- É claro, Kakashi! – Gai cantou. – Meus jovens estudantes irão derrotar os seus! Com a juventude deles! Lee, você é o primeiro! Faça-me _orgulhoso_!

- Gai-sensei! – Lee chorou.

- Lee!

- Gai-sensei!

- Lee!

- E insira um abraço jovial, com arco-íris e faíscas. – Tenten disse secamente.

Sakura riu. – Tudo bem, eu meio que vejo o que você quer dizer.

Kakashi piscou para a exibição a sua frente. – Tudo bem então, Naruto! Você é o primeiro!

Naruto passou correndo explodindo de entusiasmo.

E eles começaram.

.

.

.

Sakura mordeu seu lábio ansiosamente.

Lee e Naruto tinham lutado primeiro, e Lee, com sua velocidade inigualável e habilidade com taijutsu, tinha derrotado Naruto facilmente.

Tenten foi a próxima, e para o seu desânimo, Sasuke foi chamado para lutar contra ela.

Ele a tinha esmagado, embora para ser justa com ela, Tenten tinha ido muito bem.

Então, eles não estavam somente empatados, Naruto não estava somente pressionando-a para vencer, mas também ela estava presa em uma luta com sua paixonite secreta, que, por um acaso, é um gênio que com certeza vai destruí-la, se o sorriso malicioso dele era alguma indicação.

Por que a vida dela nunca poderia ser fácil?

- Boa sorte. – Sasuke sussurrou enquanto ela passava por ele. Ela não poderia dizer se ele estava se divertindo, sendo sarcástico, ou fazendo graça dela.

Ela andou rigidamente até encontrar Neji.

- Você parece nervosa, Haruno. – ele comentou.

- Eu me pergunto por quê. – ela murmurou.

Então ela mandou seu punho com chakra infundido direto para o rosto com o sorriso malicioso de Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/T: **Heeyy, girls! Sempre um prazer encontrá-las, haha.

Imagino que é um prazer para vocês também, já que atualizações são sempre agradáveis, rs.

Então, as coisas estão esquentando!

Como será o desenvolver da luta entre Sakura e Neji? Acompanhem!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo. Eu adorei traduzi-lo. :D Por favor, peço humildemente para que deixem comentários. Críticas – positivas ou não – são muito bem aceitas.

No mais, um muito obrigada a todas pelo incentivo e pelos comentários superfofos. Eu leio todos, mesmo os não direcionados a mim. XD

Até a próxima e,

xoxo

J. Proudmoore


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto; Flipped pertence à Annie Sparklecakes. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse: **Quem imaginaria que Naruto poderia ser um especialista casamenteiro, Kakashi ser tão astuto e perspicaz e Sakura poderia chegar cada vez mais perto do rapaz de seus sonhos? Esse não é Sasuke, isso é certo. Oh, a Equipe Sete nunca mais será a mesma.

**Autora:** Annie Sparklecakes.

**Tradutoras: **o.o' Khali Hime, J. Proudmoore e Ledger m.

**Classificação: **T** - Gênero: **Romance/Humor** - Casal**: Sasuke/Sakura

**.**

**.**

**FLIPPED**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo Traduzido por Ledger m._

_Betado por Bella_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo seis  
><strong>_._

_._

_CRACK!_

Sakura pulou do chão onde acabara de quebrar com o punho, Neji desviando-se do soco destinado a ele. Ela o olhou, esquecendo, momentaneamente, de sua paixão por causa de sua frustração crescente.

Ela tinha crescido com o Time Sete. Ela tinha treinado pessoalmente com a Hokage. Ela podia curar ossos quebrados em questão de minutos, ela tinha poder suficiente em um dedo para derrubar uma árvore, e conhecimento superior a praticamente todos os oponentes que cruzara. Uma vez, ela quase conseguira vencer o Kakashi-sensei, ela tinha derrotado o Sasuke quando ele tinha voltado de seu treinamento com o Sannin das Cobras, e como poderia esquecer as incontáveis vezes que ela tinha socado Naruto até ele cair no chão?

Mas parecia que, não importava o que ela fazia, Neji estava sempre um passo a sua frente.

Sakura trincou os dentes. Seu temperamento infame ganhando força, juntamente com sua irritação àquele maldito sorriso de lado, e o aborrecimento consigo mesma.

- Quer ficar parado, droga? - Ela rugiu, lançando uma kunai.

- Isso meio que estragaria o propósito da luta - ele assinalou levemente, esquivando-se, no último segundo, da arma.

Ela o atingira com desagradáveis socos, que rapidamente tornaram-se locais roxos em sua pele pálida. Ele revidou com violência, mas as habilidades médicas vieram à tona, o grande trunfo dela. Ele ostentava vários cortes e arranhões, um corte profundo que percorria toda extensão de seu braço, e diversos outros menores ao longo de suas pernas.

Mãos não era o suficiente; não para ela, e, Sakura tinha certeza, não era o suficiente para Sasuke, que certamente os assistia com atenção. Ela quase podia imaginar a carranca dele de desaprovação, e isso serviu apenas de combustível para sua raiva.

Ela avançou sobre Neji, direcionando a palma de sua mão diretamente no ombro direito dele.

Com dor, Neji desviou-se do toque dela, mas ele não foi rápido o suficiente.

- O qu-? - O ar parou em seus pulmões, ele olhou para seu braço que caía frouxamente ao lado de seu corpo.

Sakura sorriu para ele, os dentes reluzindo. Então correu na direção dele novamente.

.

.

Sasuke assistia Sakura, bastante impressionado com a performance dela. Quando eles eram mais novos, e ela ainda tinha uma queda por ele, ela nunca sonhara em encostar um dedo nele. Agora, lá estava ela fazendo o Neji ver estrelas.

Talvez ela tenha crescido, afinal.

Ele acompanhou a luta de perto, internamente sorrindo para o linguajar que a garota usava, que ela tinha, obviamente, pego do Naruto. Ele viu Kakashi lançar um olhar de reprovação ao loiro, mas percebeu uma ponta de diversão nos olhos do sensei.

- Ah, vamos, Neji, _faça alguma coisa_! – gritou Tenten, ao seu lado.

Ela e Gai eram os únicos torcendo por Neji; Naruto e Lee, os maiores fãs da rosada, torciam por ela, e Kakashi, apesar de não declarar nada, sorria cada vez que Sakura acertava um bom golpe.

Sasuke, claro, estava torcendo por Sakura, mesmo que ele nunca fosse admitir isso.

Ele virou as costas para a batalha, mas seus pensamentos continuaram a vagar. Ele tinha visto Sakura lutar daquele jeito apenas uma vez; o temperamento, as técnicas, ele estava familiarizado com tudo pelo último duelo deles.

_Talvez_, ele pensou com um sorriso pequeno, _ela apenas não goste de pessoas melhores que ela_.

Apesar de que ele preferiria beijar o Naruto a admitir que aquele _Hyuuga _era melhor que um dos _seus_ companheiros de time.

Ele foi tragado de volta ao mundo real pelo grito de alegria de Tenten. Olhou para o campo de batalha para ver Neji, ofegando pesadamente, olhando para uma Sakura caída ao chão, praguejando.

- Sakuraaaaa! – Lee e Naruto gritaram em aflição em uníssono, correndo até o local.

Kakashi e Gai os seguiram, o último deleitando-se com a 'vitória da juventude'. Sasuke seguiu logo atrás.

Sakura pôs-se de pé com uma expressão descontente em seu rosto. Imediatamente começou a curar suas feridas, evitando o olhar de todos, principalmente o do Uchiha.

- Você foi ótima, Sakura – Tenten a elogiou, parada orgulhosamente ao lado de Neji.

- É, você estava tão bem! Com aquela coisa que você fez primeiro, e aquele chute, e quando Neji estava, tipo, 'Aw, meu,', você estava toda 'Vou te por pra baixo, cara,' e então você...

- Entendemos, Naruto, – Kakashi o interrompeu, - você gostou da luta.

Lee estendeu para Sakura uma garrafa de água, que aceitou agradecida, apesar dela ainda estar emburrada. Sasuke notou as marcas de dente na garrafa quando ela terminou o seu gole, mas não comentou.

- Se não se importarem, – Sakura começou, em voz alta, interrompendo a conversa sobre a recém luta, - vou terminar de curar meu estômago. Em particular – ela completou rapidamente.

Então ela saiu.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos.

Ele encontrou o olhar confuso de Neji, e ele sabia que o Hyuuga pensava o mesmo: '_Ela nunca machuca o estômago..._'

.

.

- Idiot-ai! - médica inútil, não consegue nem cuidar de um simples machucado... Não consegue vencer um garoto bonito com olhos maravilhosos! Argh! Como você vai impressioná-lo assim?

- Impressionar quem?

Sakura pulou, então amaldiçoou a si mesma por não perceber a aproximação dele.

Neji sentou-se ao lado dela no tronco no chão. Ela curava os últimos arranhões em seu braço.

- Quer que eu cure? – ela perguntou, apontando para os machucados dele.

Neji assentiu, notando que ela esquivara-se da pergunta.

Ela trabalhou em silêncio por alguns minutos, até Neji falar.

- Porque você saiu?

Sakura respondeu imediatamente, muito rápido para dizer a verdade:

- Eu não quero o Naruto me olhando enquanto eu curo meu estômago, aquele pervertido.

Neji franziu a testa. Pôs a mão no estômago dela, aplicando uma leve pressão. Sakura não se retraiu, e no mesmo instante percebeu seu erro.

- Não está dolorido. Mesmo um médico do seu calibre não conseguiria curar um machucado, completamente, em tão pouco tempo. Sua blusa não está rasgada – ele continuou -, e eu lembraria se tivesse ferido seu estômago. Além do mais – ele acrescentou -, você já esteve em missões em que teve que tomar banho e dormir no mesmo cômodo que o Naruto. Duvido que você se importe com ele olhando sua barriga.

Sakura abaixou os olhos verdes chocados, e suas mãos travaram.

- Importa-se em me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Você iria rir – Sakura disse amargamente.

- Prometo que não irei – Neji respondeu honestamente.

Sakura continuou em silêncio por um momento; Neji esperou pacientemente. Ela suspirou.

- Eu sou fraca.

-... Desculpe?

Ela olhou para ele, e respondeu miseravelmente:

- Eu... Eu nunca estou no mesmo nível. Sasuke sempre foi _tão forte, _e até mesmo o Naruto - digo, sim, ele não venceu o Lee, mas ele não levou a luta a sério, mas quando ele quer, poderia, provavelmente, até vencer o Kakashi, com uma mão. E e-eu não me comparo a eles.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, levantando o rosto para o céu – como Neji a analisava, ela não teria que olhá-lo.

- Eu quero apenas que eles me reconheçam. E quando o fizerem, eu quero preencher as expectativas deles. Sabe?

Ah, Neji sabia, certo.

- Sakura, talvez você não seja dotada da força e das habilidades dos seus colegas de time – ele disse lentamente, ignorando o olhar indignado dela, - mas você é esforçada. Você luta pelo que quer, e não deixa a opinião dos outros interferir.

"Você acreditou ser fraca, e em algum momento realmente foi, mas você fez tudo que pôde para provar a todos que eles estavam errados, e agora olhe para você: médica de ponta, força para igualar-se a Hokage, Jounin aos dezoito..."

Sakura sorriu para ele, e Neji ofereceu um pequeno e desconfortável sorriso. Ele estava feliz por ajudar, mas aquela conversa estava se tornando um pouco emocional demais para seu gosto.

Ele levantou-se

- Melhor irmos. Os outros devem estar esperando.

.

.

- Outro desafio! Meu jovem Hyuuga contra seu jovem Sasuke!

Neji e Sakura chegaram no momento em que Gai sugeria outra luta a Kakashi, que na verdade fechou o livro que lia e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Naruto e Lee começaram incentivar seus respectivos professores; Tenten balançava a cabeça, provavelmente ao anúncio dramático de Gai; e Sasuke...

Olhava diretamente para Sakura, parada ao lado de Neji.

Ele colocou-se de pé e falou por Kakashi:

- Eu aceito.

Todos viraram-se para ele, depois para Neji, que assentiu.

- Mas, Neji! – Tenten protestou. – Você acabou de lutar com a Sakura. Não está cansado?

- Sakura me curou – ele disse. – Estou bem.

Sakura corou, e Naruto sorriu como um maníaco.

- Além do mais, – Gai alardeou, - o fogo da juventude do Neji está transbordando! Ele irá esmagar o Sasuke!

Sakura ponderou brevemente quantas vezes numa única frase Gai poderia dizer 'juventude'.

Kakashi guardou seu livro dessa vez, aceitando o desafio do outro sensei. Caminhou até Sasuke para conversarem, que parecia estranhamente tenso. Gai fez o mesmo, dizendo algumas palavras de encorajamento 'da juventude' a Neji, e Sakura foi até onde Naruto, Tenten e Lee estavam.

- Para quem você está torcendo, Sakura? – Naruto perguntou a ela quando a atenção de Lee e Tenten estava onde Neji se preparava para luta.

Sakura ponderou, fitando a figura de Neji, cabelos chocolate sempre balançando levemente pelo vento, depois Sasuke, que passou a mão pelo cabelo espetado, o bagunçado em impaciência.

Ambos eram descolados, retraídos e prodígios. Os dois vieram de uma família de destaque, tinham uma linhagem avançada e um fã clube. Eram pensativos, conhecidos, lindos e dois dos mais fortes ninjas da sua geração.

Um a fazia trabalhar para ter reconhecimento dele; outro a ajudava com isso. Um ela admirava, o outro ela adorava.

Ela afundou-se no chão, os olhos nunca deixando a luta a começar, e Sakura, finalmente, respondeu apesar de não ter certeza se Naruto a ouvia.

- Para quem vencer. – Ela suspirou.

.

.

Neji, cravado ao chão, fitou calmamente o Uchiha: shuriken em mãos, olhos vermelho sangue com o Sharingan.

- Você não deveria subestimá-la – ele disse com a voz baixa.

Sasuke, pego momentaneamente com a guarda baixa, afrouxou as mãos levemente, o que foi o suficiente para o Hyuuga trocar suas posições, derrubando a afiada arma das mãos do Uchiha e pegando a sua própria shuriken.

- Do que você está falando? – Ele rosnou impaciente, já lutando para manter Neji distante.

Neji trouxe sua shuriken perto do pescoço do Sasuke.

- Sakura – Neji respondeu, escorregando a arma pelo braço de Sasuke para feri-lo.

Sasuke grunhiu, empurrando Neji de si. Começou a formar os selos da sua técnica mais conhecida.

- Não, – ele murmurou, as mãos movendo-se com rapidez, - tente me dizer como tratar meus companheiros.

Com isso, cuspiu fogo, queimando Neji.

Quando as chamas morreram, Sasuke franziu o cenho. Aquilo não era o Neji. O que foi provado verdade quando a figura de Neji transformou-se num tronco com um _pop!_

Sasuke rosnou, girando a tempo de pegar as três kunais atiradas na direção de sua cabeça.

- Estou apenas aconselhando – disse Neji, ativando o Byakugan. – Não gosto de ver uma garota triste por causa da opinião de um rigoroso companheiro de time que, obviamente, não se importa com ela.

Sasuke não respondeu, e a luta continuou. Quando eles estavam cada um sobre uma árvore, lutando apenas com suas kunais, Sasuke disparou:

- Como você saberia o que eu penso da Sakura?

- Ela não estaria solitária falando consigo mesma sobre impressionar você se a admirasse.

- Talvez eu admire e ela não saiba! – ele retorquiu, ficando mais irritado a cada minuto.

O Uchiha nem ao menos pensou no que dizia, mas assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, percebeu que elas eram verdadeiras.

Ele admirava _sim_ as habilidades de Sakura, entretanto, nunca contaria a ela, e ela nunca saberia.

Neji saltou na árvore para o chão. Sasuke o imitou.

- Eu não me importo com o que a Sakura sente por você – ele silabou, socando Neji no abdômen. Em seguida, agachou-se, direcionando um pontapé na parte de trás das juntas do joelho dele, fazendo um surpreso Neji cair no chão. – _Nunca_ me diga como...

- O que a Sakura… sente por mim? – Neji o interrompeu, os olhos perolados fuzilando Sasuke.

Sasuke, de repente, percebeu quão quieto o ambiente ficara. Olhou para frente para ver Sakura o fitando, olhos arregalados e bochechas em chamas. Os outros olhavam para ela, queixos caídos.

Naruto e Kakashi se viraram para o Uchiha, carrancudos. Sakura parecia querer correr para muito, muito longe, mas não podia, e se os joelhos trêmulos dela eram uma indicação disso, Sasuke podia apostar que sabia o por quê.

'_Ah, __**merda**__.'_

_._

**CONTINUA...**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto; Flipped pertence à Annie Sparklecakes. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse: **Quem imaginaria que Naruto poderia ser um especialista casamenteiro, Kakashi tão astuto e perspicaz e Sakura poderia chegar cada vez mais perto do rapaz de seus sonhos? Esse não é Sasuke, isso é certo. Oh, a Equipe Sete nunca mais será a mesma.

**Autora:** Annie Sparklecakes.

**Tradutoras: **o.o' Kahli Hime, J. Proudmoore e Ledger m.

**Classificação: **T** - Gênero: **Romance/Humor** - Casal**: Sasuke/Sakura

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**FLIPPED**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo Traduzido por Kahli hime  
><em>

_Betado por Bella_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Sete  
><strong>_._

**.**

* * *

><p>Atuar, definitivamente, era uma das coisas que Naruto fazia com naturalidade.<p>

Ele passou toda sua vida fazendo a Vila inteira pensar que era apenas um brincalhão imaturo, que não se incomodava com o fato de que todos o odiavam. Levou Sakura a pensar que nunca teve medo, especialmente quando Sasuke foi embora. Ludibriou seus inimigos, os fazendo imaginar que era apenas um idiota bonzinho que mal podia segurar uma kunai nas mãos.

Sim, Naruto era de fato qualificado para o teatro.

Sakura, por outro lado, não era. Ela não podia guardar um segredo para salvar sua vida e estava desesperada ao tentar esconder como se sentia.

Então, quando Sasuke deixou escapar o segredo de Sakura, Naruto sabia que teria que tomar medidas sobre tal.

Então, ele sorriu, dando uma piscadela conspiradora a Neji, quando o Hyuuga se aproximou.

.

- Não precisa ficar com tanta inveja, Sasuke. - Repreendeu zombeteiramente. E Sasuke arregalou os olhos em confusão, mas não disse nada, felizmente. No background, Sakura sentou-se na grama, assistindo Naruto trabalhar sua_ magia._

'Ótimo', pensou o loiro. Agora Sakura não vai dar pra trás.

Todos os olhos estavam sobre ele, enquanto se virou para os outros, uma mão no ombro de Neji, e a outra apontando para Sasuke.

.

-Uma coisa que você tem que saber. - começou. - é que Sasuke é uma pessoa muito ciumenta. Ele já tentou me matar, porque seu irmão quis me raptar em vez dele!

.

As mãos de Sasuke cerraram em punhos fortes à lembrança, mas continuou a não dizer nada.

Kakashi olhou para os dois, perguntando-se até onde Naruto iria com isso e tentando com muita dificuldade ignorar a tensão que emanava de seus ex-alunos.

- Ele também é possessivo. Uma vez me expulsou de sua casa só porque eu comi o último tomate da cesta.

Sakura riu à lembrança, a atmosfera relaxou novamente enquanto Naruto continuava a falar.

Sasuke murmurou uma maldição e Naruto prosseguiu. _Por que o Dobe não acabava logo com isso?_

-Da mesma forma, Sasuke não gosta quando outros caras ficam muito perto de sua namorada.

Sasuke congelou. Sakura gelou. Neji congelou. Tenten congelou, Kakashi congelou, e Gai congelou. Lee começou a chorar.

.

Naruto continuou, olhando para Neji. - Sasuke não gosta do quanto Sakura te admira. Esse é também o motivo pelo qual não gosta de qualquer outro cara. Exceto a mim, porque sou seu melhor amigo.

Sasuke contorceu-se numa careta. Ele realmente queria matar seu, assim autointitulado, melhor amigo, agora.

- Então não venha com segundas intenções - Naruto disse a Neji, abanando um dedo em seu rosto. - Sasuke bem que poderia te matar. Dolorosamente e bem devagar.

_"Vou te mostrar o que significa dolorosamente, Naruto_", Sakura pensou irada. Kakashi, em vista à morte iminente de Naruto, deu um passo à frente.

- Bem, acho que isso significa que eu ganhei a aposta, Gai. É melhor a gente ir. É hora do jantar. Vemos-nos no seu apartamento, Sakura. - Acrescentou, antes de desaparecer em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Gai ficou boquiaberto assim que as palavras de Kakashi, de repente, fizeram o efeito "cair a ficha", mas antes que pudesse começar a reclamar sobre a juventude (e qualquer outra de suas bobagens) e sobre Kakashi ser um mau perdedor, Tenten o interrompeu.

-Ok, talvez eles só sejam tão estranhos quanto você. - Disse ela, olhando para Neji, que parecia surpreso e piscava olhando para o local onde Naruto esteve, há alguns segundos atrás.

.

.

.

A equipe Sete era realmente, e excepcionalmente, boa em estratégias evasivas.

Naruto perguntou-se se havia alguma maneira de escapar a esta tortura. Estava deitado de costas, com Sakura o estrangulando e berrando em seus ouvidos. As ameaças que saíam violentas de sua boca o fizeram querer tremer, porque sabia que se a rosada realmente quisesse acabar com ele, ela poderia **e** o faria.

Sasuke, por sua vez, olhou pacientemente para ambos, esperando sua vez de acabar com o Dobe. O shinobi já tinha uma shuriken incrivelmente afiada e pronta em sua mão.

Kakashi, entretanto, não ajudava em nada, apenas cutucava Sakura na esperança dela ir preparar o jantar.

-... E se você fizer uma coisa ridícula como aquilo de novo, vou te castrar com um garfo enferrujado mergulhado em sal e suco de limão!

.

Os três shinobis se encolheram, e Kakashi finalmente falou. - Será que não percebeu que a atuação de Naruto acabou de salvar a missão?

Sakura, que estava tomando um fôlego enorme no momento (somente para que pudesse continuar aterrorizando o assim auto-proclamado futuro Hokage) parou. - O quê?

Kakashi sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke e se inclinou um pouco para frente. - Bem, se não fosse o pensamento rápido e criativo de Naruto, – e pra isso Sakura e Sasuke fizeram uma careta feia - o erro de Sasuke teria efetivamente estragado tudo.

Ele lançou um olhar para Sasuke, que desviou seus ônix para esconder o rubor no rosto, braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Sakura se inclinou ligeiramente para trás, e Naruto aproveitou a oportunidade para esquivar-se do seu (incrivelmente forte) enlace. A moça não pareceu se importar, já que estava perdida em pensamentos.

- Tudo bem. - finalmente disse num suspiro. - Ok, Naruto salvou a droga da missão. E pra não dizer também que desfez a droga do erro do Sasuke. - Ela encarou muito feio o shinobi de cabelos negros sentado em seu sofá, ainda de mau humor. - Mas e agora? Agora ele pensa que eu vou sair com esse idiota emocionalmente atrofiado por aí e, basicamente, perco a minha chance!

-Não é bem assim, - Naruto cortou antes que Sasuke pudesse retrucar. Sakura olhou para ele um tanto curiosa. - Então, o quê? - Incitou quando ele não lhe deu mais detalhes.

Naruto sorriu. - Você tem visto Neji por alguns dias. Você o deixou embebido pela sua beleza... - Com isso, Sasuke bufou. - Impressionou-o com sua força incrível, o curando, lutando com ele e quase o derrotou...

Naruto fez uma pausa, olhando de Sakura para Sasuke e vice-versa.

-Agora você tem que ficar longe dele por um tempo. O Hyuuga vai ficar pensando em você, especialmente depois de hoje. E então, quando ele te ver, você vai estar com Sasuke. Naruto sorriu maliciosamente. Sasuke tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isso...

- Mesmo os caras sem emoção como ele ficam com ciúmes, sabia?

.

.

.

- Eu não posso acreditar que eu estou fazendo isso.

-Bem-vinda ao clube. - Sasuke resmungou.

Andavam pelas ruas juntos, conquistando um bom número de olhares chocados. Sakura fez uma careta, mas supunha que, obviamente, poderia ter sido pior. Ao menos, isso não era tão constrangedor assim. Sakura tinha visto a lógica do plano de Naruto, e embora não estivesse feliz com isso, aqui estava ela. A rosada não o teria feito se fosse por ela, mas o orgulho ferido e determinado de Sasuke a completar esta missão, depois que ele quase a estragou, o fez a arrastá-la pelo braço e praticamente carregá-la para fora do apartamento.

Agora eles 'passeavam', e ele ainda a estava segurando firme, mas, nesse momento, pela mão. Sakura perguntou se ele percebeu que isso não era uma missão real. Ele provavelmente não devia se importar tanto. Mas como imaginado, o rapaz tinha de ser perfeito em tudo. Falhar na missão, mesmo uma de mentirinha, não era considerado uma opção.

- Você nem mesmo sabe como ser um namorado. - Sakura reclamou quando Sasuke a arrastou para o Ichiraku e pediu uma tigela de rámen para si, não se preocupando, sequer, em perguntar o que ela queria.

Sasuke zombou. - Como se isso fosse difícil. Você acabou de tentar sugar meus lábios...

Sakura ficou vermelha. - Nós não estamos saindo realmente, quero dizer, não somos namorados de-

Sasuke revirou os olhos, entregando-lhe a sua tigela de rámen e pedindo outra para si. - Só nos seus sonhos que eu o seria.

Sakura estava sorrindo para aquele gesto inesperadamente doce. Mas agora, ela franziu a testa. -O que é que isso quer dizer?

-Isso significa que você adoraria o fato de poder ser beijada, especialmente por mim.

-Eu aposto que já fui beijada muitas vezes a mais do que você. - Desafiou. Sasuke olhou feio. - Você realmente foi beijada?

-Sim, seu idota, eu fui.

- Sério? - Perguntou, ignorando o insulto. Ele estava interessado agora. - Quem foi o seu primeiro?

Sakura sorriu, colocando um pouco do macarrão na boca. Ela esperava que ele fosse perguntar isso. - Sim, idiota, eu fui.

Sasuke olhou para ela fixamente. - Quem?

Ela riu, vibrando na cadeira - Naruto, seu bobo!

Sasuke se engasgou com o próprio macarrão.

.

.

.

- Então, de volta ao nosso problema... - Sakura começou, quando já estavam do lado de fora, sentados nos trilhos de uma ponte.

Bem, Sakura estava sentada. Sasuke estava de pé ao seu lado voltado para a direção oposta, olhando fixamente para a água. - Você não sabe a primeira coisa sobre ser um namorado. Então, isso com certeza não vai dar certo...

Sasuke suspirou. Por que essa garota falava tanto?

- Então me diga o que devo fazer. - Sugeriu num tom quase inaudível.

- Eu não sei. - Sakura balançou os pés, olhando para o céu, como se assim buscasse inspiração. - Você pode me falar palavras doces?

-Não.

-DPC? _(demonstração pública de carinho)_

-Por favor.

- Mostrar atitude possessiva e ciumenta quando estou com qualquer outro cara?

-Como se eu me importasse com isso.

Sakura exalou exasperada. -O que você pode fazer então?

.

Sasuke não respondeu por um momento, mas depois de alguns segundos, entrou em seu campo de visão. Mesmo quando ela estava sentada no parapeito, ele ainda era sensilvelmente mais alto que ela.

Pegou as mãos da garota, puxando-a para mais perto de si.

Seus rostos ficaram bem mais perto, e suas respirações começaram a se confundir uma com a outra.

-Eu não quero que você fique com ele. -Disse o moreno. -Eu não quero que você fique com ninguém além de mim. - Seus lábios roçaram no queixo da moça e a respiração feminina engatou.

.

Sasuke se afastou abruptamente, olhando para a expressão surpresa da moça perante suas ações. Os olhos de Sakura estavam arregalados e as bochechas vermelhas, e ele quase podia ouvir o bater errático de seu coração contra o peito.

Ele sorriu de canto.

-Como foi?

Sakura sorriu fracamente. - Se eu não soubesse como você é, acharia que estava falando sério.

-Se eu não soubesse como você é, acharia que _você_ queria que eu o fizesse.

-Se eu não soubesse como você é, acharia que estava flertando comigo.

- Ok, chega. - Respondeu de forma breve. E Sakura riu. - Mas agora você sabe. Eu sou o namorado perfeito.

- Eu não esperaria nada menos - Disse a kunoichi sarcástica. - Você pode ser uma boa paquera, mas não age como um namorado amoroso. Precisa do "Especialista".

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. - _Quem?_

**.**

**_._**

**CONTINUA...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Hello, personas!<br>_

_Tipoooo perceberam como Sasuke não é nem um tanto modesto ne  
><em>

_Namorado perfeito? !  
><em>

_*convencido*  
><em>

_Ahaha  
><em>

_Tá ok, chega perto. *apanha*_

_. . .  
><em>

_Bom, flores, é isso aí,  
><em>

_**Adiantei** o cpt (que devia estar online no domingo) pq, cara, não sei como meu domingo vai estar... (acho que vou ficar estudando, aí seria complicado vir aqui ao ffnet ne)  
><em>

_. . .  
><em>

_Mas então, pessoas, digam pra Hime, **curtiram?**  
><em>

_Quem vocês acham que é o tal do "especialista na arte do amor"?  
><em>

_Façam suas apostas ;)  
><em>

_Bom, lindas, vou indo (postar um algo lá no meu perfil ainda hoje)  
><em>

_Bjitos  
><em>

_Hime ;D_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong>  
><em>

_Oh sim, lindonas, domo arigatou pelos recadinhos so far.  
><em>

_Somos super motivadas por eles =)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto; Flipped pertence à Annie Sparklecakes. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse: **Quem poderia saber que Naruto poderia ser um especialista casamenteiro, Kakashi poderia ser tão astuto e perspicaz e Sakura poderia chegar cada vez mais perto do rapaz dos seus sonhos?Não Sasuke, isso é certo. Oh, a Equipe Sete nunca mais será a mesma.

**Autora: **Annie Sparklecakes

**Tradutoras: **J Proudmoore, Kahli hime & Ledger m

**Classificação: **T – **Gênero:**Romance/Humor**- Casal**: Sasuke/Sakura

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Flipped**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo Traduzido por J. Proudmoore_

_Betado por Bella_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Oito**

Quando Sakura o arrastou até uma porta de madeira escura, Sasuke só se perguntava quem era esse tão-falado "especialista". Talvez fosse Shikamaru. Ele era esperto e, considerando como ele conseguira agarrar uma de suas ex-fãs, ele tinha que saber como lidar com mulheres.

Então ele pensou que deveria ser alguma garota, talvez a própria Ino, apesar do apartamento ser diferente do que se lembrava.

Ele não queria lidar com nenhum deles, no entanto, perguntou-se, novamente, porque diabos não puxara sua mão para longe da de Sakura e saíra dali. Talvez fosse porque ela continuava sorrindo para ele, e se ela estava tão feliz, ela não poderia estar trazendo-o para sua sentença, poderia?

Mas quando a porta se abriu e eles foram saudados por um "Olá, Bruxa," Sasuke gemeu e decidiu que isso era _muito pior_ do que Shikamaru ou Ino, e sim, Sakura, definitivamente, tem prazer em vê-lo sofrer.

.

.

- Você _tem que_ estar brincando comigo. - Sasuke disse incrédulo enquanto Sakura o arrastava para dentro do apartamento. O dono já havia desaparecido na cozinha, e eles o seguiram.

- Nope. - ela disse alegremente. – Sem brincadeiras. Sai é realmente bom nessas coisas, Sasuke. Ele tem estudado para ficar mais confortável em situações sociais, e sabe, todos os tipos de coisas que podem lhe ajudar. – Havia um insulto ali. Sasuke conseguia senti-lo.

Sai segurava uma bandeja com lanches e café (Sakura recusava chá descaradamente sempre que a ofereciam) quando eles entraram na cozinha, e ele os guiou até a sala de estar, onde descansou a bandeja em uma baixa mesa de centro e fez um gesto para os sofás azul-marinho de, surpreendente, bom gosto. – Por favor, façam-se confortáveis. - Ele disse com um sorriso.

- Wow, Sai. - Sakura disse, sentando-se no sofá com dois lugares. Sasuke sentou-se ao lado dela, já se sentindo incomodado. – Você tem praticado?

Sai deu de ombros. – Algo assim. Então... — ele levou a xícara aos lábios, tomando um longo gole. Ele parecia perfeitamente tranquilo, como se tivesse feito isso a vida inteira. - O que os traz aqui?

Sasuke não conseguia olhar para nenhum deles enquanto Sakura falava, inteiramente infeliz e muito desconfortável com sua situação.

- Sai... nós precisamos de ajuda. – Ela explicou a situação rapidamente, e Sai escutou atento, concordando com a cabeça. Ele não fez sequer um comentário desnecessário, mas Sasuke calculou que era só uma questão de tempo. Uma vez que Sakura terminou, Sai levantou-se, caminhando em direção a sua estante de livros e retirou grandes volumes.

- Bem, então... vamos começar a trabalhar. – Ele olhou para os dois, olhos negros parecendo concentrar-se em Sasuke. – Ele vai precisar muito disso.

Sasuke sufocou um gemido. _Por que_ ele?

Ele ia _matar_ Naruto!

.

.

- Quando vocês estiverem juntos em público, - Sai começou. - vocês precisam ficar próximos um do outro. – Ele pegou Sakura pela mão e moveu-a para mais próximo de Sasuke, então a mão deles roçaram. – Isto mostra que vocês estão juntos como um casal, não apenas amigos íntimos. Ficar próximo demais implicará em inseguranças, o que pode inferir em uma relação instável. Se você desejar, vocês podem casualmente dar as mãos, mas não forcem.

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha para o garoto que parecia assustadoramente com ele, mal notando (ou se importando) quando Sakura seguiu o conselho dele e entrelaçou seus dedos, pressionando a palma da mão quente dela contra a dele.

- Agora, andem. - Sai comandou. Trocando um olhar, os dois obedeceram, parando quando Sai falou novamente. – Sasuke, você anda rápido demais. Suas pernas são muito compridas. A Bruxa, em adição a ser Feia, é uma anã, por isso que ela não consegue arranjar um cara sem a ajuda dos seus companheiros de time.

Sakura socou Sai levemente no ombro (bem, levemente para ela. Isso deixaria um machucado), rindo enquanto o dizia para "Calar a boca, idiota".

Sasuke sentiu-se tentando suprimir um pequeno sorriso. Ela era descontroladamente imprevisível e uma trabalhadora obsessiva e inacreditavelmente temperamental, sim. Mas por baixo disso tudo, Sakura era a mesma doce, brincalhona, sorridente garota que ela sempre fora.

E ele estava feliz de saber que algumas coisas, pelo menos, nunca mudaram.

.

.

Uma vez que Sai havia transmitido ao recém-casal o conhecimento de seus livros, os três pensaram juntos na parte mais complicada: a paixão.

- Você precisa olhar para mim de um certo jeito... - Sakura estava dizendo, fazendo gestos com as mãos. Sempre que ela tinha dificuldade com as palavras, ela fazia largos, extensos movimentos. – É meio que uma mistura de ternura, como se você pensasse que eu fosse quebrar, e paixão, como se você se arriscasse só para ter uma chance comigo. E é claro, amor, como se você nunca quisesse me deixar, mas como é você, tudo isso precisa estar fechado o suficiente para que ninguém desconfie. – Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto ela falava, mas Sai estava concordando com a cabeça.

- Os homens da relação, particularmente alfas como você, Sasuke, frequentemente tentam mostrar seus sentimentos como inexistentes, mas eles olham para suas companheiras sempre que elas se viram. Tente isso. – Sai instou.

Sasuke rolou os olhos, mas quando Sakura virou-se, ele fez como lhe tinham dito: ele olhou para ela.

Sakura espiou por sobre seu ombro, e agora era a vez dela de rolar os olhos. – Não desse jeito! – ela exclamou, exasperada. Ela virou-se para encará-lo inteiramente. – Você parece que nem está prestando atenção. – Ela pensou por um momento. – Você se importa comigo, certo? – Ela não esperou que ele concordasse, já que ela sabia que ele não o faria. – Então pense nisso. E então me imagine em um traje de banho. Adicione a isso o quão fraca vocês costumavam pensar que eu era, e como você me protegeria. Pense em tudo isso. E _olhe para mim_.

Então ele olhou. Ele se lembrou de como costumava se preocupar quando ela tinha doze anos e estava assustada, se alguém iria machucá-la. Ele pensou o quanto ele se importava com ela agora e que ela não era mais uma fã, estava sempre cozinhando para ele, tratando-o depois das missões e gritando com ele e Naruto quando brigavam. E ele a imaginou em um traje de banho, o que, ele tinha que admitir, ela parecia relativamente decente usando.

Quando saiu de seus pensamentos e olhou para ela, Sakura estava sorrindo.

- Bom trabalho, Sasuke-kun. - Ela afirmou.

.

.

- Há mais uma coisa. - Sai relembrou-os. Quando eles pareceram confusos, ele elaborou. – Casais normalmente se beijam.

As bochechas de Sakura ficaram em chamas, e Sasuke rosnou. Ele _não _ia beijar Sakura. Só porque ela era uma boa amiga não significava que ele iria colar seus lábios aos dela. Nunca. Ao lado dele, Sakura olhava como se concordasse.

- Sem beijo. - Ela disse firmemente.

Sai olhou para os dois cuidadosamente. Então ele deu de ombros. – Esperem um momento, por favor. – Ele deixou o cômodo por alguns minutos, retornando com uma paleta e um pincel em mãos.

- Sai, o que-... - Sakura começou, mas foi interrompida por Sai correndo os dedos pelos lábios dela, examinando-os.

Então ele se voltou para Sasuke, que tentou mascarar sua surpresa pelo comportamento de Sai, e rezou para que ele não estivesse prestes a ganhar o mesmo tratamento.

Mas ele não ganhou. Ao invés disso, Sai afundou seu pincel em alguma tinta, levantou-o até o rosto de Sasuke, e começou a pintar.

Sasuke tentou protestar, mas Sakura olhou para ele, então não o fez. Ele tinha concordado com isso quando a rosada o tirou do apartamento mais cedo nessa manhã, afinal. Ele iria passar por isso.

Quando Sai se afastou e ofereceu a Sasuke um pequeno espelho de mão, ele não conseguiu evitar estremecer.

.

.

- Olhe! Neji está lá! – Sakura sibilou, cutucando Sasuke nas costelas.

- Então o que? – Ele vociferou. Estava fumegando desde que Sakura o tinha arrastado para fora do apartamento, alegremente agradecendo Sai por toda sua ajuda.

Agora ela o encarou. – _Duh_, Sasuke. Ele é o objetivo de tudo isso, se lembra? Agora, finja que você gosta de mim.

Sasuke quase rosnou que ele, de fato, gostava dela, apenas com o intento de contradizê-la, mas decidiu não fazê-lo. De algum modo, isso não soou do jeito que ele queria. Vá saber.

Ela enlaçou seu braço com o dele, sorrindo para Neji, que acabara de localizá-los saindo das sombras.

- Olá, Sakur—... – Neji interrompeu-se, encarando Sasuke.

O cabelo dele estava mais bagunçado do que o normal, do jeito que estaria se alguém tivesse corrido os dedos através dele. Seu colarinho estava amarrotado, muito longe do habitual Uchiha arrumado, mas o que era mais surpreendente eram as marcas de batom no rosto dele. Havia um leve borrão em seu lábio inferior, e um brilhante vermelho aparecendo logo abaixo do colarinho de sua camiseta. Havia algumas manchas mais suaves em sua bochecha, todos parecendo estar meio-limpos, cortesia de Sai.

Neji não sabia disso, no entanto, e levando em conta a aparência desgrenhada de Sasuke e as roupas amarrotadas de Sakura, cabelo emaranhado, e o gloss labial que tinha, na maior parte, saído, ele automaticamente assumiu que ele tinha interrompido algo, especialmente quando as bochechas de Sakura tornaram-se um vermelho brilhante e ela remexeu suas mãos.

- Você se importa? – Vociferou Sasuke. Sakura deu um puxão em sua mão, a perfeita imagem de uma namorada envergonhada pega no ato, e sorriu para ele.

- Eu...não, desculpe. - Neji gaguejou, uma primeira vez para ele. – Eu... vejo você mais tarde. Adeus.

Eles esperaram até que ele tivesse fora de alcance de suas vozes, então Sakura apertou o braço de Sasuke, positivamente radiante. – Você é incrível!

- Eu sei. - Sasuke disse monótono. – Agora eu posso limpar essa droga do meu rosto?

.

.

Eles foram até o apartamento de Sasuke, já que seria estranho esbarrar em Neji tão cedo. Para não mencionar que, Sasuke não sentia vontade de interpretar o papel do namorado amoroso naquele momento.

Contudo, ele tinha algo que queria perguntar a Sakura. Algo que o estava incomodando havia um tempo.

- Sakura. - Ele chamou através da porta aberta do banheiro. Ele tirou a camisa, abaixando-se para jogar a água gelada da pia em seu rosto.

- Sim? - Ela disse, aparecendo atrás dele com uma camisa limpa nas mãos.

- Obrigado. - ele disse, colocando-a. – Eu estive pensando... – ele olhou-a de soslaio. Ela estava esperando com expectativa para que ele continuasse. – Mais cedo, na casa de Sai, seu discurso sobre olhares. O que foi tudo aquilo?

Sakura entendeu. Ele queria saber por que o discurso era tão preciso, adaptado especialmente a ele. – Não se lembra do que lhe disse antes de você ir embora, Sasuke?

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça. Ele jamais conseguiria esquecer.

- Bem, não era mentira. Com o que você acha que eu sonhava naquela época?

Sasuke olhou para ela. Ela já estava se virando, e Sasuke queria alcançá-la, tocar seu ombro, dizer alguma coisa.

Mas ele não o fez, apenas observou enquanto ela caminhava para longe dele.

.

.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>N.T.:<strong> Oh, o drama! :)

Então, alguém já suspeitava quem O Especialista era? Haha, foi uma surpresa para mim, quando li.

Puts, que atraso, hein. Vou confessar que a maior parte foi culpa minha, só pra variar um pouco. Eu demorei e peço desculpas por isso.

A menor parte foi culpa do site mesmo. Mas só um pouco. xD

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, eu adorei traduzi-lo(!), e as coisas começam a ficar um pouco mais dramáticas daqui em diante, mas sem, é claro, perder o humor característico da autora. :)

Fiquem ligados (haha) para as próximas atualizações! Não deixem de favoritar, colocar nos alertas e principalmente:

Comentem!

Feedback é sempre muito bem apreciado. ;)

Em breve mais novidades para vocês (novas traduções!) então fiquem ligadas e coloquem nos alertas!

Bye. :D

**J. Proudmoore.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto; Flipped pertence à Annie Sparklecakes. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse:** Quem poderia saber que Naruto poderia ser um especialista casamenteiro, Kakashi poderia ser tão astuto e perspicaz e Sakura poderia chegar cada vez mais perto do rapaz dos seus sonhos? Não Sasuke, isso é certo. Oh, a Equipe Sete nunca mais será a mesma.

**Autora:** Annie Sparklecakes.

**Tradutoras: **o.o' Khali Hime, J. Proudmoore e Ledger m.

**Classificação: **T** - Gênero: **Romance/Humor** - Casal**: Sasuke/Sakura

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**FLIPPED**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo Traduzido por Ledger m._

_Betado por Bella_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo nove  
><strong>_._

_._

Sasuke não viu Sakura pelo resto do dia. O que era bem estranho, porque era verdade que eles estavam sempre ocupados com o trabalho, treinos e missões, mas o Time Sete não conseguia ficar longe um do outro por mais de algumas horas (se todos estivessem em Konoha, claro).

Sakura saíra do apartamento dele apressada depois de sua confissão. Porque, apesar dela estar falando sobre sentimentos de seis anos atrás, ela ainda parecia muito chateada com isso.

Não que ele pudesse exatamente culpá-la; ele ficara incomodado com isso também. O porquê, ele não tinha certeza, mas provavelmente tinha a ver com o fato de como ele poderia finalmente apreciar o quanto tudo havia mudado.

Quando Sasuke retornara, tudo que ele podia fazer era comparar a vila e suas pessoas, com o que os próprios eram quatro anos antes de ele ir embora.

Kakashi quase nada mudara; ele parecia mais velho, mais cansado do que antes, mas isso era esperado. Sasuke quase se sentiu culpado antes do olho de Kakashi, não coberto pela máscara, curvar-se pelo sorriso e ele o cumprimentar com o familiar livro laranja.

- Você está velho o suficiente para isso agora – ele falou. – E você tem que alcançar o Naruto.

Naruto estava praticamente o mesmo. Mais alto, com uma nova roupa e voz mais grave, mas ainda era descontraído, imaturo e detestável. O Naruto de sempre. O melhor amigo de sempre, que Sasuke quase matara para conseguir fugir, e que quase _o_ matara para trazê-lo de volta.

Enquanto Naruto praticamente o carregava na caminhada para o hospital, onde Sakura esperava para tratá-lo, Sasuke apontou todos os lugares e pessoas que um dia conheceu. O novo apartamento da Sakura. Ichiraku. Os nove gennins que prestaram o Exame Chunnin com ele. Estava satisfeito em ver que Ino não o atacou no instante em que o viu, e não tão satisfeito ao ver que o cabelo do Neji parecia melhor que o dele.

Mas quando eles chegaram ao hospital, tudo que Sasuke podia pensar era na _Sakura_.

Quando ele partira, ela era apenas uma garota estranha sem nenhum talento a não ser falar, com olhos apenas para ele. Agora ela era médica líder, mais velha e madura, com os cabelos róseos emoldurando um rosto com traços mais definidos. Ela era com certeza bonita, mas era mais do que isso. Era o modo como ela caminhava, com passos longos e confiantes, não os passos inseguros e arrastados que tinha aos doze anos; o jeito que os olhos verdes irradiavam inteligência; o ar que ela tinha de alguém que sabia de algo que não contaria.

Então ela começou a curá-lo, fixando ossos e tratando feridas e não dando nenhuma indicação que ela estava lá com o garoto que, há tantos anos atrás, ela tinha aclamado amar.

Mas então, depois dele acordar na manhã seguinte, e seus deveres como médica terem acabados, ela bateu na porta, carregando flores, chocolates e balões. Beliscou-se para ter certeza que não estava sonhando, e o abraçou, e ele pensou...

Ele pensou que as coisas estavam bem; Sakura não estava tão diferente, mais distante e madura, mas aquilo fazia parte do crescimento pessoal.

Mas agora... agora não mais.

Porque se fosse há seis anos, e Sakura tivesse confessado seus sentimentos – os que sentia ou deixou de sentir -, ela não teria fugido. Ela aceitaria a reação dele quieta, talvez derrubasse algumas lágrimas quando ela pensasse que ele não estava olhando. Mas agora, ela tinha feito uma _quase_-confissão, e nem ao menos esperou por uma resposta.

Ela tinha mudado. E ele demorou dois anos para perceber.

O que mais ele tinha deixado escapar sobre ela?

.

.

Quando Sasuke adentrou no Ichiraku, ele esperava encontrar Naruto no meio de sua refeição. Ao invés disso, no momento que ele sentou, o loiro levantou.

- Ah, caramba, tenho que ir. Sasuke, paga a conta? Eu te pago depois!

- O que? Não, Naruto…

Mas ele já tinha ido, deixando Sasuke olhando carrancudo para o assento vazio. Suspirando, ele pediu uma tigela e começou a comer desanimadamente. Ele não estranhava comer sozinho, mas comer sozinho no Ichiraku era inédito. Naruto estava sempre lá para preencher o silêncio, e não o ter por perto tornava a experiência bem estranha. O Ichiraku _era _o Naruto. Comer lá sem ele parecia um pecado.

Sasuke franziu o cenho internamente para seus pensamentos. Se não era um dos seus companheiros de time atormentando "seu juízo", era o outro. E depois? O Kakashi? Ele estava mesmo muito apegado àqueles dois…

Ele comeu seu almoço com mais ferocidade do que necessário. Logo, logo ele estaria _parecido_ com eles também.

.

.

Ela escorregou para o assento ao lado dele, Sasuke olhou para cima e se amaldiçoou por não estar mais alerta.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para o olhar inabalável dela.

- Posso falar com você?

'_Você já não está falando?'_ – Hn.

Tenten girou uma kunai distraidamente por entre os dedos. Sasuke entendeu o porquê do gesto; às vezes, era confortável ter o peso do aço na palma de suas mãos. Era uma defesa, uma barreira, uma cortina de proteção – como quiser chamar.

O olhar dela estava perdido, e ele limpou a garganta para chamar sua atenção. Sério, o almoço dele estava quase no fim, e ele não tinha tempo a perder. Graças a seu time e a estúpida paixonite da Sakura, ele mal treinara ultimamente; ele precisava recuperar-se.

Ela finalmente olhou para ele, suas mãos acalmando.

- Eu estive pensando... sobre ontem.

'_E não é o que todos estamos fazendo?' _-...

- Você e a Sakura estão mesmo saindo juntos? – ela finalmente desembuchou. Ela estava claramente no limite. O óbvio desinteresse do Sasuke não a ajudava em nada.

Sasuke considerou não responder. Então, sem ser convidada, a imagem do Naruto veio em sua mente:

"_Não estrague isso, idiota."_

Sasuke rosnou para seu pensamento. Mas mentalmente, porque o fazer na frente da Tenten não seria legal. Não mesmo. Não que ele se importasse com o que ela pensava – ela não era a _Sakura_ afinal de contas, cuja opinião contava (considerando que ela era a médica e poderia prescrevê-lo alguns remédios malucos); ou até mesmo o Naruto, que estava sempre esperando por um motivo para gozar dele – mas ela ainda era uma _pessoa_ que podia _falar_ sobre ele, e se ela dissesse algo errado, sua reputação de prodígio frio e traumatizado iria para o ralo. Adeus, Missões Rank-S e olá, "Fazenda Engraçada".

Com tudo isso em sua mente, Sasuke olhou para Tenten diretamente nos olhos, e disse:

- O que você acha?

Tudo bem, não era uma declaração da sua devoção imortal para a cerejeira de Konoha, mas ele não era o _Lee_, pelo amor de Deus!

Tenten não pareceu impressionada.

- Eu não sei – ela retrucou, claramente frustrada. – Por isso estou perguntando para você. Um rámen com calda de pasta de soja, por favor – ela disse para Ayame.

- O que acontece entre mim e a Sakura não é da sua conta – ele disse impassível. Ele sorriu de lado, esperando que ela praguejasse em meio a um suspiro e o socasse no ombro.

Mas não foi o que ela fez, e ele teve que lembrar a si mesmo que ela não era a Sakura. E teve que se perguntar o _porquê_ de estar pensando tanto em seus colegas de time; ele era de fato tão dependente deles? Ele precisava de mais amigos...

Ao invés de praguejar, Tenten esmurrou o balcão e olhou para ele.

- Diga-me logo, Uchiha! _Você e Sakura estão saindo juntos?_

Ele nunca tinha visto a Tenten irritada. Na verdade, ele nunca tinha visto nenhuma garota da idade dele irritada com ele.

A não ser a Sakura...

Sasuke resolveu que iria vê-la assim que possível. Talvez ele estivesse sofrendo de Abstinência de Colegas de Time Irritantes...?

- Sim – ele disse finalmente, rolando os olhos mais do que o necessário. – Estou saindo com a Sakura. Ela é minha namorada. Nós saímos e beijamos e até _dormimos abraçadinhos_. Somos um casal. Estamos namorando – ele enfatizou, a voz transbordando sarcasmo.

Tenten estava claramente se divertindo.

- Tudo bem, entendi.

Então ela suspirou, olhando para longe.

- Vocês não estão mentindo para nós?

'_E eu _contaria_ para você se estivesse?' _– Não – ele mentiu.

Ainda sem olhá-lo, ela disse:

- Certo. Se você diz...

Então Sasuke pôs o dinheiro sobre o balcão para pagar seu almoço, levantou-se e saiu para a tarde fria, deixando Tenten com seus pensamentos.

.

.

Não havia dúvidas na mente de Tsunade que Naruto seria o próximo Hogake. Ele amava a vila; ele era forte; ele era fiel e honesto...

E ele era extremamente astuto.

Ela ficou sinceramente espantada quando o loiro indisciplinado entrou em seu escritório, exigindo uma missão.

Não levou muito tempo para ele convencê-la a cooperar. Para o sucesso do seu plano, e para Sakura conseguir o homem dos seus sonhos, ele precisava de ajuda, ele disse a ela encarecidamente.

Bem. Ela não podia recusar, não é mesmo?

.

.

Sasuke estava entrando no hospital quando a garota que ele estava procurando saiu, comprimindo os olhos por causa da luz do sol, que estava tão forte, que ela viu-se quase cega por um segundo, tropeçando e caindo nos braços dele.

- Sakura.

Ela olhou para cima com seus olhos verdes, expressão transformando-se cuidadosamente para uma impassível.

- Sasuke.

-... Olhe por onde anda.

Ela teve que sorrir para as palavras dele, abaixando a cabeça na esperança que ele não visse. Ele viu, e ficou aliviado. Significava que ela não estava tão incomodada com o que tinha acontecido, e isso significava que ela ainda era a _Sakura_.

- É, é, eu sei, sou uma desastrada.

Então ela saiu do enlaço dele, girando e caminhando para a outra direção.

Ele a alcançou facilmente com suas pernas longas.

- Onde está indo?

Sakura lançou lhe um olhar interrogativo. Porque ele estava tão interessado?

- Tsunada-sama quer me ver. Uma missão, eu acho. Você precisa de algo?

-... –

Droga. Porque a garota não podia simplesmente aceitar sua presença? Porque ela tinha que fazer perguntas?

Por sorte, Sasuke foi interrompido por uma alta mulher aparecendo na frente deles, os cabelos negros balançando atrás dela.

- Uchiha Sasuke?

'_Não, dã.'_ – Sim.

- Tsunade-sama deseja vê-lo para discutir sobre uma missão.

Sakura olhava de um para o outro, a curiosidade crescendo. Ela estava indo em uma missão com o Sasuke? O Naruto também estaria na missão?

- Hn.

A mulher franziu o cenho, desapareceu e Sakura olhou para ele.

- Não seja tão rude – ela disse, apontando um dedo para ele.

- Ser rude é o que eu faço – ele a lembrou, agarrando o dedo dela e o abaixando. - Pare com isso. Você faz eu me sentir uma criança.

Ela mostrou a língua para ele.

- Bem, então você não deve agir como uma criança!

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela.

- _Eu_ ajo como uma criança?

.

.

Sasuke e Sakura alcançaram o escritório da Hokage ao mesmo tempo para bateram na porta. O punho dele estava a cerca de um palmo acima do dela, e quando ela rosnou para ele, ele não pôde evitar ferir o orgulho dela, deu-lhe um leve tapa na cabeça.

Sakura afastou-se do Uchiha, pisando no pé dele, e entrelaçados, os dois entraram rapidamente com o urro de Tsunade.

- _Entre_, vocês dois!

- Você dois não conseguem ficar com as mãos longe um do outro _por cinco minutos_? – Naruto perguntou assim que eles entraram no escritório, um sorriso amplo e travesso pairando em seus lábios.

Sakura decidiu não socá-lo até eles saírem dali; ela não queria que sua mentora pensasse que ela era violenta, afinal-

- Fique quieto antes que eu te jogue dessa janela – a mentora rebateu.

Sasuke não se incomodou em responder os comentários infantis do Naruto; ele estava acostumando com eles. Ao invés disso, ele olhou pelo cômodo. Shizune estava no canto com alguns pergaminhos, olhando curiosamente para ele e Sakura, e ele pensou que talvez fosse uma missão apenas para o ex-Time Sete, e ele não pôde conter a excitação. Ele amava boas missões, e ir a uma com as únicas pessoas que ele tolerava era ainda melhor.

Mas então ele viu as figuras encostadas contra a parede, e seu humor azedou.

_Alguém _realmente_ o odiava._

_._

**CONTINUA...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>nt: Eba, eba, capítulo novo :)**

**Eu sei que não foi um capítulo de muita ação, apenas o jeitinho bem amigável do Uchiha que todos amamos :) ****Mas esse capítulo é chave, pois a partir daqui, a história ganha novos rumos!**

**Então fiquem atentos aos próximos capítulos! Oh, por favor, não se esqueçam de mandar** reviews**, heim! Comentários são sempre importantes :D**

**Ah, deem uma olhada também nas novas fanfics lá no perfil!**

xoxo

**Ledger**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto; Flipped pertence à Annie Sparklecakes. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse:** Quem poderia saber que Naruto poderia ser um especialista casamenteiro, Kakashi poderia ser tão astuto e perspicaz e Sakura poderia chegar cada vez mais perto do rapaz dos seus sonhos? Não Sasuke, isso é certo. Oh, a Equipe Sete nunca mais será a mesma.

**Autora:** Annie Sparklecakes.

**Tradutoras: **o.o' Khali Hime, J. Proudmoore e Ledger m.

**Classificação: **T** - Gênero: **Romance/Humor** - Casal**: Sasuke/Sakura

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**FLIPPED**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo Traduzido por k hime  
><em>

_Betado por Bella_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo dez  
><strong>_._

_._

* * *

><p>-Agora, sente-se para que eu possa lhe dar as instruções e assim me livrar logo disso.<p>

-Tsunade-sama!

-Oh, acalme-se, Shizune.

Tsunade apoiou o queixo sobre os dedos cruzados, cotovelos apoiados na mesa, enquanto se inclinava ligeiramente para frente. Do outro lado da mesa, Sakura e Naruto estavam sentandos. Sasuke mantinha-se parado do outro lado de Sakura, muito ciente de que Neji, Ino e Kiba os observavam.

A julgar pelo sorriso satisfeito de Naruto, isso era tudo o que queria. Mas por quê? Qual era a vantagem de ir nessa missão? E que Neji estivesse ali, ele ate podia entender, mas porque Kiba e Ino também estavam aqui também?

Como se sentisse o olhar de seu melhor amigo em si, Naruto virou a cabeça ligeiramente para dar-lhe uma piscadela e mostrar um sorriso cheio de dentes no rosto, juntamente com um discreto sinal de _ok _que parecia dizer silenciosamente:

_Assista e aprenda, Sasuke._

-O-

Ino saltou animadamente sobre as plantas dos pés. Ainda não conseguia superar a notícias sobre Sakura e Sasuke juntos, e também não podia acreditar que ela mesma não conseguira prever tal coisa! Todos os sinais já deviam estar lá e ela não os viu...

E até mesmo agora, ele estava tão perto dela que a manga de sua camisa chegava a visivelmente roçar no braço de Sakura. Ino gritou interiormente. Ele estava sendo tão protetor! E isso era _tão kawaii!_

- Sakura, Naruto e Kiba. Eu quero que vocês vão para Takigakure. Um senhor feudal de lá caiu doente e Sakura, você precisa curá-lo. - Tsunade começou e todos os três acenaram com a cabeça. - Eu tenho minhas suspeitas sobre a causa da doença: Água Heróica. Quero que encontrem esta água e impeçam que isso vaze por aí. Além disso, tragam uma amostra para que eu possa estudá-la. Vocês saem amanhã de manhã.

- Sasuke, Neji e Ino. - disse a loira, voltando seu olhar para os outros três, e focalizando-se de forma intensa particularmente em Sasuke: - Vocês também partem amanhã de manhã. Os seis irão viajar até a fronteira do País do Fogo juntos, e de lá irão se separar. - Ela fez uma pausa, hesitando ligeiramente. - Sasuke, se você se sente desconfortável com esta missão, não precisa ir.

Espantado - e bastante irritado dela não parecer confiar em suas habilidades – Sasuke simplesmente acenou, embora soubesse que não havia nenhuma maneira de quer iria recusar tal missão. E Tsunade parecia perceber isso.

- Não me responda tão rapidamente. - alertou a loira. - A missão está no som, onde achamos que um ninja que fugira de Konoha pode estar escondido. Mesmo que ele não esteja mais lá agora, temos a certeza de que já esteve em algum momento. Você precisa encontrá-lo ou qualquer informação sobre ele.

- Isso não deveria este ser um trabalho de um ninja-caçador? - Ino perguntou.

- Seria. - Tsunade concordou: - Mas queremos que ele sobreviva. Concordam? - perguntou, olhando diretamente para Sasuke. Seu rosto permaneceu cuidadosamente estóico enquanto o moço balançava a cabeça, assim como todos os outros. - Ótimo. Agora, vão pra casa e preparem-se. Sakura, você fica, eu tenho algumas coisas que podem te ajudar a curá-lo.

Sakura assentiu firme, suas sobrancelhas franziram ao desviar seu olhar do rosto de Sasuke. Sasuke compreendeu imediatamente. Ele não estava muito entusiasmado com a sua missão também.

Os outros cinco saíram da sala. Ino dando um alegre _"Vejo você amanhã, Sasuke!"_ Kiba perturbou um pouquinho Naruto "_Eu vou numa missão com você?"_ que recebeu um "_Não consegue lidar com isso, cara de cachorro? Então peça a essa velhota algo um pouco mais do seu estilo!"_ e Neji simplesmente acenou para os dois educadamente, e, em seguida, Naruto e Sasuke estavam sozinhos na sala, à espera de Sakura.

Sasuke olhava carrancudo para a parede a poucos metros à frente. Ele não bateria em Naruto; pois isso iria faze-lo parecer fraco, do tipo que não conseguia lidar com uma simples missão estúpida – o que é claro, ele poderia ...

- Sinto muito, Sasuke. - disse Naruto. - Pedi a baa-chan para nos colocar nessas missão junto com aqueles caras, mas não fui eu quem definiu as equipes, eu não sabia que ela nos dividiria assim. - Sasuke não respondeu, então, o loiro continuou balbuciando. - Se isso for difícil pra você ou qualquer coisa, você sabe que eu posso pedir a ela para mudar isso. Neji não vai dizer nada, eu me certificarei disso...

-Está tudo bem. - Sasuke respondeu, de forma um pouco mais acentuada do que pretendia. Mas ele não podia desistir dessa missão estúpida - o que aquele idiota do Hyuuga iria dizer se ele o fizesse?

- Tem certeza? - Naruto perguntou ansiosamente.

Sasuke teria preferido ir na missão com alguém que pudesse pelo menos conseguisse _aguentar_, mas não iria dizer nada sobre o assunto. Ele faria essa missão, e então voltaria para casa e começaria sua rotina tudo outra vez. E veria Sakura arrebentar a cabeça de Naruto e isso seria o bastante como entretenimento para si.

Oh o que mais ele poderia fazer? Chorar como um bebê estúpido? Dificilmente.

- Eu tenho certeza.

-O-

- Você tem _certeza_ dsso, Sakura? - Tsunade perguntou uma vez que tinha dado a Sakura todo o equipamento e conhecimento que seria necessário.

Sakura piscou. - Certeza de quê? Da missão? Claro que tenho!

Tsunade suspirou, passando o pelgar pela ponta do nariz. Ela não queria dizer_ certeza sobre a missão_. Referia-se a... _tudo._

Tsunade se lembrou de uma vez em que encontrou Sakura olhando pela janela, completamente perdida em pensamentos, e foi quando teve de presssionar a garota para fazê-la_ voltar à Terra_, chamando-a naquele seu tom severo de sempre.

- Sas... - Começou, antes de perceber onde e com quem estava, e que aquilo não era o momento_ propício._ E então ela sorriu, desculpando-se e dizendo que iria voltar para seus afazeres.

Quando foi que aquilo parou? E _por_ _quê?_

- Sim, sobre a missão, - Tsunade suspirou. - Tenha cuidado e me traga algo interessante na volta.

Sakura riu. - Pode deixar!

E então, finalmente partiu.

-O-

Sakura realmente gostava de missões. Claro, sentia falta de sua cama e seu banheiro, mas era sempre bom sair da Vila um pouco, e ela gostava de acampar com seus colegas sob as estrelas, uma fogueira trepitando perto de si.

Ela só _não_ gostava de acordar tão cedo.

- Você está horrível, - observou Sasuke, quando ela chegou às portas da vila, com os olhos turvos e ainda bocejando.

- Eu também te amo, querido. - murmurou a kunoichi sarcasticamente. As sobrancelhas do moço ergueram-se a isso, mas quando ela se aproximou e inclinou-se contra ele, sentindo-se cansada e exaurida, ele não se afastou.

- É melhor que acorde logo. Partimos assim como que os outros chegarem. - lembrou ele.

- Mmm, eu ainda tenho alguns minutos. - disse, movendo o rosto para enterrar o nariz na manga da camisa do shinobi, e Sasuke logo imaginou que fosse para esconder-se da luz fraca provindas dos leves raios do sol nascente.

Menos de dez metros de distância havia um banco onde ele poderia deixá-la. Ela ficaria mais confortável e ele também. Mas tão logo lembrou-se que colocá-la num banco poderia trazer muitas lembranças... para ambos, e colocá-la lá _agora,_ quando ele estava prestes a partir para o Som - apesar de não admitir, pelas mesmas razões - não parecia ser a melhor das idéias.

Então, ele permitiu que ela se recostasse contra si até que alguém chegasse – e que esse de preferência não fosse Neji.

-O-

Kiba foi o primeiro a chegar, e ele parecia muito cansado, cansado até demais para fazer qualquer comentário sobre sua posição embaraçosa, e por isso Sasuke estava agradecido. Sua chegada também levou Sakura a finalmente se afastar de si, e assim ninguém chegara a perceber que ambos estavam naquela posição anteriormente.

- Neji, eu estou chocada. - Sakura brincou, enquanto todos verificavam seus pertences para se certificar de que tinham tudo que precisavam consigi. - Eu pensei que os Hyuuga sempre chegavam _cedo_ pra tudo!

Neji deu a graça de mostrar-se envergonhado. - Eu fiquei...preso no caminho.

- O que aconteceu, Neji? - Naruto riu. - Será que você ficou sem seu shampoo de morango? - Kiba caiu na gargalhada e Ino riu.

- Sakura usa esse também. - informou o grupo.

As bochechas de Sakura ruborizaram. - Chega de conversa. Podemos _ir?_

- Por favor, - Sasuke resmungou. - Vamos. - E virou-se para atravessar os portões. - Neji e Kiba, assumam a liderança. Sakura e você, loira-

- Hey, eu tenho um nome!

- Sigam-nos. Naruto e eu vamos cobrir a retaguarda.

- Quem fez de você o líder? - Kiba resmungou ao passar pelas meninas, afim de alcançar Neji.

- Quando ele salvar seu traseiro, você ficará muito feliz por ele ter assumido o cargo, - Sakura disse ao moçoilo, sorrindo orgulhosa, porque ele era _seu_ companheiro de equipe e para todos que não sabiam, também era seu namorado. E, bom, claro que ele não era _realmente_ seu namorado. Mas ainda assim, para todo mundo, isso era um fato e Sakura achava tal simplesmente tão legal_!_

- Falou a típica namorada. - Kiba murmurou sob sua respiração e Sakura mostrou-lhe a língua para sua forma que já começava a se afastar.

- Vamos. - disse Neji de repente, e quando Sakura se virou para encará-lo, percebeu um tanto chocoda que ele estava olhando para si durante todo esse tempo. Nesse instante a moça sentiu seu coração saltar em uma batida. Será que o plano de Naruto estava funcionando_?_

Havia apenas uma maneira de descobrir.

- Sim! - A kunoichi lançou o punho no ar e todos os vestígios de sua sonolência anterior havia sumido. - Vamos chutar alguns traseiros e curar alguns outros!

E então partiram.

-O-

- Você está quieto, Sasuke, - comentou Naruto. E Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar muito seco e irritado. Ele sempre_ era na dele!_

Em vez de responder, Sasuke deixou um grunhido escapar e Naruto tratou de ocupar-se com seus próprios pensamentos.

Ele realmente não estava chateado por Sakura ter flertado com Neji. Esse era o propósito de tudo isso, não era? Para que ela ficasse com ele. E Sasuke sentir-se incomodado com isso era ridículo, pois ele realmente não queria ser a objeção de suas afeições pegajosas novamente. E exatamente por isso ...

Bem, por outro lado, para Neji (e Ino e Kiba), Sakura já tinha um namorado: _ele._ E, bem, ela não deveria sair flertando por aí com outros homens, quando simplesmente t inha fisgado o solteiro mais cobiçado de Konoha, certo?

Ele sabia que não era de fato o namorado dela, que o quem ela realmente queria era Neji, mas ainda assim o fato o incomodava, o incomodava que as pessoas achassem que ele não conseguia segurar sua própria namorada (de mentira).

-Você ficou _com ciúmes? -_ Naruto perguntou, incrédulo, sua voz estridente finalmente cortando os pensamentos de Sasuke.

- O quê? - Retrucou o Uchiha um tanto alarmado.

- Do Neji. - Naruto disse, baixo o suficiente para que os outros não fossem capazes de ouvir. - Com a Sakura.

Sasuke finalmente revirou os olhos em desgosto. - Não, seu idiota.

Ele _não_ estava com ciúmes, estava apenas... inseguro.

_Espere, o que?! _

-O-

- Quando vamos chegar, hein? - Ino exigiu, escovando suas madeixas e jogando parte do cabelo loiro para o lado, irritação evidente em seus olhos. Honestamente, às vezes ela quase que desejava mante-lo o curto como o de Sakura. O que a lembrou de ...

- Provavelmente amanhã de manhã, - Sakura respondeu, os olhos sobre as três figuras à sua frente (Neji provavelmente com seu Byakugan ativado, e Kiba e Akamaru, sem dúvida, em estado de alerta para qualquer estranho que viesse a aparecer. Eles eram um bom time.), e foi então que Ino explodiu numa pergunta inesperada: - Então, e não é que Sasuke realmente prefere as com o cabelo curto, hein?

Sakura deu a loira uma olhar meio-incrédulo, meio divertido. - Não estou certa. - disse ela.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Ele é seu namorado, não é?

Por um momento, Sakura desejou dizer a verdade. Que Sasuke _n__ão era seu_ namorado, que ele nem mesmo era o cara por quem tinha uma "quedinha" e que _nada_ no mundo o faria _sequer_ ter sentimentos por ela: Com o cabelo longo ou curto, nada mesmo.

Mas então ela se escolheu, pos todos esses pensamentos no fundo de sua mente e tirou proveito de sua situação. - Sim, ele é - disse, tirando vantagem de todas as meias-verdades de seu delicioso relacionamento (falso) novamente.

Às vezes, era bom se gabar um pouquinho.

-O-

Quando as duas equipes pararam para montar acampamento por causa do anoitecer, Sasuke foi imediatamente chamado para vir ao encontro de Kiba, Naruto e Neji. Ino e Sakura haviam partido para explorar a área. Sasuke tinha a intenção de ir com elas, mas for a interrompido pelos outros rapazes.

- O quê? - perguntou sem paciencia enquanto Naruto se aproximava dos outros dois.

Kiba estava sorrindo. - Eu ouvi partes da conversa da Sakura com a Ino e achei que você poderia querer saber o que eles disseram, - O rapaz começou.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Havia sido chamado pra _isso?_ - Eu honestamente não me importo.

- Nem mesmo sobre como Sakura disse a Ino disse como você é o "namorado que toda menina pediu a Kami"? Ou que você é" tão charmoso e carinhoso, apesar de parecer um idiota? Ou sobre como você é "o cavaleiro perfeito de armadura brilhante "? - perguntou, rindo.

Naruto entrou na conversa. - Sakura está cega de amor. Esse cara é apenas um perdedor com uma carinha bonita. - Pelo canto do olho, o loiro viu a reação de Neji. Seu rosto permaneceu cuidadosamente estóico, mas pelas experiências de Naruto com seu melhor amigo Uchiha, aquilo lhe tinha ensinado a ver atraves das aparencias.

E que aquilo era pura neutralidade _forçada_.

Naruto sorriu.

Ao lado dele, Sasuke olhou carrancudo para Kiba.

- Eu chamei a Sakura pra sair um monte de vezes, sabia, mas ela nunca aceitou. Foi um verdadeiro golpe para meu orgulho toda essa situação.

"_Vou lhe mostrar um golpe de verdade."_ Sasuke pensou ferozmente, inconscientemente cerrando os punhos. Ele não sabia porque estava tão irritado, mas estava.

- Mas agora entendi tudo, ela ficou esperando por você durante todos esses anos _. -_ Kiba sorriu timidamente. - Acho que nunca tive uma chance, de qualquer maneira.

- Você não teria a menor chance, até mesmo Akamaru teria mais chance com a Sakura-chan. _-_ Naruto cortou- o ironicamente.

- Sua namorada é muito popular, não é, Sasuke? - Neji perguntou e Sasuke deu de ombros.

Naruto, ouvindo isso, deixou sua discussão com Kiba e disse: - Pode apostar que é! Porque a Sakura é muito gentil, e forte, e é a garota mais inteligente e bonita de toda a Vila!

_Legal?_ Sasuke até poderia concordar, mas e o _resto?_

Ah não, ele nunca iria _tão_ longe. Não considerando como Sakura uma vez quase arrebentou sua cabeça quando a estalou num baque junto a de Naruto, só por causa de suas viradas de humor.

Mas Sakura e Ino chegaram, então, agora ele não tinha mais nenhuma chance de dizer isso em voz alta. Em vez disso, saltou para as árvores para encontrar algum tipo de rio ou fonte de agua para poder lavar-se.

-O-

- Eu não acho que vocês deveriam dormir tão próximos, - comentou Kiba, olhando para Sasuke e Sakura e seus sacos de dormir, apenas centímetros de distância um do outro (Naruto estava no outro lado de Sasuke).

- Como se já não tivessmo feito isso antes, certo?- Sakura retrucou com sarcasmo, não se mexer do lugar.

- Só não comecem a fazer barulhos no meio da noite, - Kiba murmurou baixinho. Sasuke jogou uma kunai bem afiada em sua direção.

Ino fez um movimenteo de quem ia deitar-se ao lado de Sakura, mas Naruto a parou com um tom apressado, - Uh, Ino, você pode dormir deste lado, ok? Se eu fosse você não iria querer estar perto desse cara de cachorro durante a noite inteira.

- Eu acho que Naruto gosta de você! - Kiba cantarolou, ignorando o insulto. - Já posso imaginar os bebês de vocês!

Enquanto os três berravam alto, Neji pos-se calmamente ao lado de Sakura, muito para o embaraço da moça. Seu coração estava batendo tão alto e rápido, ela tinha certeza de que ele puderia ouvir as batidas quando sussurrou numa voz trêmula, um _"Boa noite, Neji,"_ e sorriu-lhe.

- Boa noite, Sakura. - respondeu, mantendo seu olhar por um instante antes que ela o quebrasse, virando a cabeça para o outro lado, para encarar Sasuke.

Ele estava olhando para ela. - Boa noite. - disse akunoichi, acrescentando um _"Sasuke-kun", _para dar ênfase ao cumprimento.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos até que a respiração de todos nivelassem com a chegada do sono. E foi então que ele reabriu os olhos, sentou-se e foi até o saco de dormir Sakura e o trouxe para mais próximo de si (afastando-a de Neji), tomando muito cuidado para que ela não acordasse. Quando finalmente ficou satisfeito com a distância entre os dois, finalmente permitiu-se adormecer, mantendo sua face voltada para a de Sakura e deixando-se respirar o cheiro de seu shampoo.

Ino estava errada, Sakura usava shampoo melancia, não de morango.

-O-

Na manhã seguinte, Kiba e Ino zoaram Sasuke impiedosamente, sobre o quão próximo de Sakura havia estado quando acordaram, Naruto riu das bochechas coradas de Sakura e Sasuke permaneceu carrancudo o tempo inteiro até que Neji os apressou (num tom seco) para pudessem ir partir logo.

E depois de apenas algumas horas, o grupo de shinobi atingiram a fronteira do País do Fogo e prepararam-se para separar-se em duas equipes.

- Nós vamos nos encontrar de novo pra voltar juntos pra casa? - Sakura perguntou.

Neji assentiu. - O faremos. Estaremos de volta a este mesmo local em quatro dias. Se o outro time não chegar ao cair da noite, vão em frente.

- Certo. -Sakura virou-se para seguir com seus companheiros, mas uma mão enlaçou em torno de seu cotovelo inesperadamente.

- Onde você pensa que está indo?- Ino exigiu estridente. - Não vai se despedir do seu namorado? Você não vai sentir _falta dele?_

- Ino, - Sakura começou cansada. - Não podemos perder tempo ...

- Romance _nunca_ é um desperdício de tempo. - Ino protestou num tom passional.

Sasuke teria amado argumentar aquilo, mas Naruto aprecia ter unido forças com Ino e foi arrastá-o para um lugar isolado para que assim pudesse se despedir "adequadamente" de Sakura.

- Divirtam-se vocês dois. - disse Naruto alegre. - E não se esqueça de _Neji._ - acrescentou em voz baixa.

Sakura o fez. E nesse momento, ele estava franzindo a testa.

_'Sim!'_ Sakura Inner aplaudiu.

Ela queria dizer algo para Naruto, mas ele já havia desaparecido, e foi então que se viu de repente, sozinha com Uchiha Sasuke. A poucos metros de distância, podia ver os outros assistindo atentamente.

- Que intrometidos... - Sakura murmurou.

- O que eles querem - um show? - Sasuke concordou venenosamente.

Sakura riu, aproximando-se para pressionar o rosto em seu ombro. - Eu acho que essa é a idéia.

Sasuke suspirou, passando os braços, relutantemente, ao redor de sua cintura. - Por que estou fazendo isso?

- Porque você me _adooooooora_? - ela cantarolou.

Sasuke apenas bufou em resposta.

-O-

Ino fez uma careta. - Por que não estão fazendo nada? - sussurrou para Naruto. - Seu melhor amigo é romanticamente inútil!

- É por isso que ele tem de mim, - Naruto murmurou de volta, agachando-se para procurar uma pedra de tamanho considerável.

- O que você está fazendo? - Ino perguntou.

- Olhe e aprenda. - disse Naruto, mirando cuidadosamente. Felizmente Neji não estava olhando para eles, manteu-se firme tentando não olhar para Sasuke e Sakura.

Naruto sabia que Sasuke tinha uma contusão sensível na parte de trás de da perna direita, produto de uma missão de um mês atrás. Ninguém, a não ser ele e Sakura – A médica de Sasuke - sabiam onde era o local exatamente. Ele nunca tinha pensado nisso como sendo uma informação valiosa.

_Até agora._

Naruto plissou os olhos,mantendo um olho fechado, levantou o braço para trás, mirou bem e finalmente lançou o projétil.

-O-

Se Sasuke estivesse esperando que algo se chocaria contra a bandagem que cobria a parte sensível da pele sob seu joelho direito, poderia ter sido capaz de controlar a reação que estava por vir. Em vez disso, justamente no momento em que estava começando a se afastar de Sakura, a pedra (embora não soubesse ainda o que era) bateu contra a pele contundida, e com a dor, ele tropeçou para a frente.

Direito nos braços de Sakura.

O enlace que tinha sobre a cintura da moça apertou ainda mais, instintivamente tentando agarrar-se a algo para equilibrio, e nesse momento olhos verdes saltaram das óbitas em plena surpresa enquanto seu corpo conduzia-se firmemente contra o peito masculino em resposta.

Seus lábios roçaram por apenas um segundo, mas foi o suficiente para fazer Ino engasgar e bater palmas em entusiasmo.

E então...

Eles se separaram, completamente chocados.

_Isso foi um ...?_

Sakura pressionou dois dedos tremulamente aos lábios róseos, o coração batendo tão rápido como fizera na noite anterior.

_... nosso primeiro - e único - beijo?_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_continua  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Notas da tradutora desmiolada que vos fala:<br>_

_Certo pessoas, vcs podem me matar *eu mereço*  
><em>

_Estava com esse cpt pronto faz meses e literalmente esqueci de posta-lo!  
><em>

_Caraaaaaa, a minha cabeça tá meio louca ultimamente heheh *mas, flores, quando uma postagem demorar poooor favor, lembrem a gente por review ou afins. Isso seria uma grande ajudinha =D  
><em>

_...  
><em>

_Mas então, flores, o que acharam do cpt?  
><em>

_Estão curtindo o rumo que a historia está tomando?  
><em>

_Ino e Naruto são ótimos em aproximar pessoas hein heheh  
><em>

_..  
><em>

_Bom, lindonas, vamos que vamos,  
><em>

_nos vemos amanhã  
><em>

_bjito  
><em>

_Hime ;D  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto; Flipped pertence à Annie Sparklecakes. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse: **Quem imaginaria que Naruto poderia ser um especialista casamenteiro, Kakashi tão astuto e perspicaz e Sakura poderia chegar cada vez mais perto do rapaz de seus sonhos? Esse não é Sasuke, isso é certo. Oh, a Equipe Sete nunca mais será a mesma.

**Autora:** Annie Sparklecakes.

**Tradutoras: **o.o' Kahli Hime, J. Proudmoore e Ledger m.

**Classificação: **T** - Gênero: **Romance/Humor** - Casal**: Sasuke/Sakura

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**FLIPPED**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo Traduzido por Kahli hime e Ledger m_

_Betado por Bella_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Onze  
><strong>_._

**.**

Foi há seis anos. Ou poderia também ser considerada a época em que as borboletas metafóricas foram se alojando em seu estômago.

Aos doze anos, quando estava apaixonada por Sasuke, Sakura agarrava-se às memórias das mínimas demonstrações de afeto que o moreno demonstrava. Assim que ficava sozinha, na hora de dormir, ela resgatava as memórias e, assim, podia sorrir, corar e suspirar pelo modo que ele a fitara ou pelo pequeno contato da pele dele na sua.

Quando o moreno foi embora, tal hábito terminou, apesar dele ter quase voltado com Naruto – antes dela perceber que ele não era o Sasuke – e, por uma semana, com Gaara – antes dela perceber que ele a assustava.

Então, Sakura desistiu de garotos - exceto aquele que ela nunca esqueceria. A rosada pensava sobre o Uchiha e sonhava com ele, sentia saudades dele, o amaria ainda que ele não estivesse ali.

Agora ela lutava contra o rubor nas bochechas quando estava próxima de um Neji descamisado, sorria sempre que ele a cumprimentava e, nos espaços entre a vida, ela se abraçaria e pensaria em um menino de cabelos marrom escuro e olhos brancos, enquanto fios negros e olhos vermelhos desapareciam para um local mais privado em seu coração.

Mas agora estava de volta, esse sentimento por aquele homem com a mente de um garoto que não tinha hormônios. Ela continuou levando os dedos aos lábios, lembrando-se da sensação dos lábios dele por um breve segundo sobre os seus, e seu rosto queimando de vergonha. Naruto virou-se, sorriu de lado em sua direção e disse:

- Pare de pensar no perdedor do seu namorado antes que dê de cara com uma árvore!

- Caramba, Sakura! - Kiba zombou – Como se vocês nunca tivessem feito isso antes. Tem certeza que não fizeram mais do que isso?

Sakura o ignorou, e Naruto gritou com Kiba por ele ter insinuado coisas sobre sua inocente Sakura-chan, e foi isso.

(Ele era quente. Exatamente como ela sonhara que ele seria.)

.

.

Sasuke ainda sentia o gosto artificial de cereja do batom dela, mas ele não pensava sobre isso, pois estava muito ocupado fitando Neji.

- Nossa, nem estão tensos... – Ino comentou, movendo os olhos de um para o outro. – Acalmem-se, garotos. Qual o problema de vocês, afinal? – ela balançou a cabeça, fios loiros esvoaçando. – Sinceramente, por que ninguém perde a cabeça por mim? Vocês estavam normais ao redor da Sak... er... _ah_. – os olhos azuis bebês de Ino arregalaram-se dramaticamente, e o sorriso dela tornou-se divertido. – Deixa para lá, já entendi tudo.

Neji e Sasuke trocaram olhares meio irritados, meio confusos, mas a confusão venceu quando Ino deu tapinhas no joelho de Neji amigavelmente:

- Não se preocupe, um dia você também vai achar uma garota legal.

- _Do que_ você está falando, mulher? – Neji perguntou, parecendo insatisfeito com o olhar simpático dela para ele.

- Sobre a Sakura, claro! Você gosta dela, não?

Neji parecia chocado, e Sasuke se perguntou se ele deveria estar defendendo sua suposta namorada. Por que Naruto nunca estava por perto nos raros momentos em que Sasuke precisava dele? Finalmente, ele decidiu por voltar a encarar Neji.

- O que- não! Não, eu não gosto dela. Apenas a respeito como uma média bem sucedida e, além do mais, eu nunca baixaria o nível ao ponto de admirar a garota de outro.

- Negação é o primeiro passo para aceitação, Neji – Ino disse pacientemente. – E Sakura é um bom partido. É natural gostar dela, e sentir ciúmes do Sasuke.

Sasuke gostou da ideia de Neji com ciúmes dele, seja lá por qual razão, então ele sorriu de forma arrogante para o moreno, por cima da cabeça da loira. Neji o encarou de volta, o que o fez ponderar.

- Quer dizer, – Ino obviamente continuou - ela é legal, super esperta; com certeza mais esperta que vocês dois. E mais, ela faz um bolo delicioso.

Sasuke concordou com a segunda, talvez com a primeira; ele sempre soube que Sakura era inteligente. Talvez não tão habilidosa quanto ele, mas reconhecia que ela tinha mais conhecimento teórico. Não sabia sobre a terceira, afinal, nunca aceitara, na verdade, nenhuma sobremesa que ela oferecia. Mas sua comida é decente o suficiente.

- E ela é tão bonita, e muito talentosa – Ino continuou de forma admirada. - Vocês sabiam que ela consegue fazer malabares enquanto cita todas as regras do livro ninja? Eu nem sabia que isso existia!

Uma vez a rosada obrigara Sasuke a assistir seu malabarismo. Quando ele tentou ir embora, ela ameaçou jogar todos os objetos nele. E já que Sakura fazia malabares com densos livros medicinais, Sasuke escolheu ficar.

Ele, assim como Neji, direcionava toda sua atenção à Ino agora.

- E ela é engraçada. Sempre sai comigo quando eu peço, ama sorvete, e fala sobre vocês – a última parte ela diz diretamente a Sasuke, que se perguntou o que exatamente Sakura fala sobre ele. – Ela é uma pessoa espetacular. Mas claro que você já sabe disso, Sasuke.

Sasuke assentiu vagamente, já entediado com a conversa.

Ino comemorou internamente. Ela adorava elogiar sua amiga. E se ela conseguia uma boa fofoca ao mesmo tempo, não iria reclamar.

Neji mirou para baixo encarando suas mãos, tentando não ouvir Ino falar sem parar das qualidades de Sakura, para que, assim, não precisasse concordar com a loira.

.

.

- _Pare de me tocar_! – Sakura mandou.

- Pare de tocar nela – Naruto urrou.

Kiba gargalhou. O filho do lorde que eles ajudavam não parecia conseguir tirar suas mãos de Sakura enquanto ela examinava seu pai. Ele estava dormindo, sua face com um corado saudável, e parecia estar se recuperando completamente, graças a Sakura.

- A não ser que você queira um Chidori no traseiro, – o moreno informou o adolescente descarado – você deveria obedecê-los.

O filho parou sua procura pelo quadril de Sakura, enquanto ela mal conseguia conter Naruto de atacá-lo (não seria bom para a reputação dele, ou para a de Konoha) e piscou, olhando para Kiba, as palavras do moreno sendo registradas.

- C-como? – Ele perguntou assustado.

- Uchiha Sasuke – Kiba explicou, apontando para Sakura, que tentava bravamente fingir que não ouvia, – essa é a namorada _dele_.

Sakura permaneceu intocada pelo resto da viagem. Ela não sabia que Sasuke era famoso (ou ele tinha uma má fama?). As coisas que você consegue por ser a namorada de um Uchiha...

.

.

Era doloroso estar lá novamente, apesar de Sasuke tentar não demonstrar. Ele mantinha a cabeça erguida, tentando não se lembrar como era viver ali. Mas era difícil controlar as memórias.

O agora demolido prédio fora onde Orochimaru o fizera lutar contra Kabuto e ele liberara o Nível Dois do seu Selo Amaldiçoado.

Aquela árvore fora onde desmaiara depois de um treinamento numa certa noite e sonhara que estava de volta a Konoha, com seu irmão em baixo da terra.

Enquanto caminhava, avistou o local que ele mais temia. O local onde se reunira com seus colegas de time, onde tentara matar Naruto e esfaquear Sakura.

Apenas memórias desses momentos faziam suas entranhas se contorcerem de culpa. Ele podia aguentar, ignorar Sakura e insultar Naruto. Ele não ligava até em bater um pouco no Naruto. Mas pensar que ele chegara ao ponto de tentar matar seu melhor amigo e tentar encostar uma _mão_ em Sakura...

Ino o fitou preocupada, e Neji posicionou-se inflexível ao seu lado, pronto para lhe provir algum tipo de suporte se necessário.

Sasuke continuou andando. Eles não eram o Time Sete.

.

.

Sakura não sabia como conseguiu se concentrar em nada a não ser em Sasuke, mas de alguma forma durou quatro dias de insinuações de Kiba e de provocações de Naruto, e agora ela estava mais que pronta para ir para casa. Estava especialmente ansiosa para ver Sasuke, para assegurar-se de que _ele ainda estava aqui,_ que ele não os tinha deixado - _deixado-a_ - de novo.

Fez caminho entre as árvores, tão impaciente para vê-lo, para aliviar suas preocupações, e quando finalmente chegou à clareira, seu ponto de encontro, e o viu sentado em uma pedra, olhando pensativamente para algum lugar distante, viu-se querendo chorar de alívio.

Quando ele olhou para cima para vê-la, peito arfando, o rosto corado e parecendo como se tivesse acabado de conquistar o mundo, ele levantou uma sobrancelha, ela não pôde deixar de correr até ele e pular em seus braços.

Sasuke foi pego de surpresa, mesmo que seus reflexos fossem rápidos o suficiente para pegá-la antes que ela colidisse, fortemente, consigo.

- Olá para você também. - Disse ele.

- Você está bem? - Sussurrou.

- Sim. - Respondeu. Ele queria se desculpar de alguma forma, para se livrar dessa culpa residual.

Mas não na frente de todos os outros. Não na frente de um Kiba provocador, uma Ino radiante e um Neji, que acabara de chegar. Um Neji que manteve os olhos afastados, a postura rígida e a mandíbula contraída.

Sasuke trocou um olhar com Naruto. Ele também viu.

- Ei, Neji! - Naruto gritou. Sakura enrijeceu nos braços de Sasuke.

Sasuke fitou a cabeça cor-de-rosa, vendo claramente a hesitação no rosto enterrado em seu peito. Ela não queria deixá-lo.

Suspirando, ele a afastou gentilmente. Melhor acabar logo com isso.

Ela se afastou dele, virou-se e, com um suspiro profundo, cumprimentou o moreno, mostrando sorrisos, escondendo as bochechas queimando e o pensamento de ter acabado de se afogar no cheiro de floresta e fogo das roupas de Sasuke.

.

.

- Então... - Kakashi disse ao encontrá-los no Ichiraku - Como foi?

- Incrível! Sasuke e Sakura se _beijaram. - _Naruto lhe informou com prazer. - Foi nojento, mas fazer o quê?

Kakashi arqueou uma sobrancelha para o casal. Sakura estava corando até a raiz dos cabelos e Sasuke praticamente esfaqueara o próprio rámen. - Realmente acho isso difícil de acreditar.

Naruto torceu o nariz. - Bom, tudo bem, mas verdade seja dita, Sasuke está muito a fim da Sakura e quando ele caiu em cima dela, seus lábios praticamente esmagaram os da nossa amiga…

Sasuke parou de atacar a comida para enviar um olhar indignado a seu melhor amigo. Como ousa insinuar que seu beijo era_ bruto_?

Sakura fitou o chão e rezou para ser dragada dali.

Kakashi soltou um _tsk_. - Honestamente, Sasuke, assim não será capaz de restaurar seu clã, se sequer sabe _beijar de forma apropriada._

Sasuke franziu o cenho. - Vai pro inferno.

- Não precisa ficar mal humorado, Sasuke. - Kakashi advertiu, indo sentar-se na cadeira vazia ao lado de Sakura. - Aqui, vou te ensinar. Primeiro, você pega o rosto dela em suas mãos... - e ele fez exatamente isso, colocando o rosto de Sakura, muito surpresa, em seu enlace. A boca de Naruto caiu e Sasuke praticamente rosnou. Kakashi continuou, aparentemente alheio aos olhares hostis dos dois rapazes. - Então, você traz o rosto dela para mais perto, fecha os olhos e...

Os lábios de Kakashi estavam apenas uma fração de distância dos de Sakura quando Naruto jogou seus Hashis na cabeça prateada e Sasuke arrancou uma Sakura chocada, mas risonha, de perto de seu sensei.

- Alguém está sendo super protetor. - Kakashi comentou suavemente.

- Você não é um pouco velho pra ela, seu pedófilo? - Sasuke respondeu.

- Quem sabe?! - Naruto riu.

- Naruto! - Sakura engasgou, chocada.

- Kakashi... - Sasuke sussurrou.

- Sasuke. - Disse Kakashi.

- Sakura-chan? - Naruto proferiu, sorrindo timidamente em desculpas.

- Sakura. - Sasuke disse, sem tirar os olhos de seu mestre e puxando-a ainda mais para perto de si e de Naruto.

Kakashi sorriu, divertindo-se com tudo e estendeu a mão para pegar o outro pulso femino. - Sakura.

- Sakura?

Quatro pares de olhos viraram-se para encontrar uma equipe Gai muito confusa. De repente, Sasuke deixou Sakura ir, ela foi até seu banquinho, saindo daquela posição quase em cima do colo de Sasuke, e Kakashi tirou o livro laranja do bolso para evitar a conversa com Gai.

Tenten e Lee trocaram olhares perplexos, mas Neji estava muito ocupado olhando fixamente para Sakura, esmagada entre Sasuke e Kakashi. Ela sorriu para os quatro, o rosto vermelho. - Hum, vocês querem se juntar a nós?

- Nós gostaríamos disso, Sakura! - Lee respondeu pelos outros, embora parecesse um pouco desanimado ao vê-la chegar mais perto de Sasuke. Ainda assim, ele tomou um lugar ansiosamente e imediatamente iniciou uma conversa com a garota de seus sonhos, tentando não notar o olhar fulminante de seu namorado olhando.

Neji continuou a observar os olhares sorrateiros que Gai e Kakashi enviavam para ela, Naruto notou-o com um sorriso triunfante. Sasuke percebeu também, mas ele estava mais preocupado em voltar a esfaquear seu próprio rámem em frustração mal disfarçada.

Sakura se perguntou por que Tenten olhava para ela com aquela expressão um tanto triste.

.

.

- Vê? - Naruto empurrou Kakashi desnecessariamente ao saírem do Ichiraku. – É _tão óbvio que_ Neji gosta dela!

Kakashi enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. - É bom saber disso, Naruto. Eu estava começando a pensar que você havia esquecido o objetivo dessa missão. - Ele olhou para Sasuke e Sakura. A garota despedia-se do Time Gai.

- Huh? Não, eu não. Sei o que estou fazendo, Kakashi-sensei. Sakura _definitivamente _vai ficar com Neji.

- E você nunca me contou o que Neji fez depois que Sakura e Sasuke se beijaram. - Kakashi disse, baixando a voz e ignorando as risadinhas de Naruto com a menção do beijo.

Uma vez que o riso cessara, Naruto franziu os lábios. - Bem, na verdade, Sasuke tipo ferrou com tudo. Quero dizer, você poderia pelo menos fingir ser acostumado com essas coisas de beijo na sua namorada-fake, mas _não, claro que _não. Ele basicamente se virou, olhou pra mim como se fosse me matar - eu juro que parecia que ia sair fumaça das orelhas dele - e fugiu. Fracote.

- E Sakura?

- Ela apenas ficou lá, numa espécie de choque. Mas Neji estava olhando pra ela, mesmo depois que Ino saiu em seguida de Sasuke. O que era uma boa coisa. Eu sou _tão incrível._

Kakashi olhou para trás, por cima do ombro. Sakura pegara uma flor de uma pequena venda de rosas e Sasuke, revirando os olhos e com uma expressão sofrida no rosto, moveu-se para pagar.

- Obrigada, Sasuke. - Sakura disse brilhantemente. - Você faz o papel de namorado bem maravilhoso.

- ... Hn.

- Ainda precisamos trabalhar em suas habilidades de conversação.

Até agora, Kakashi e Naruto haviam parado para observar como o casal tinha se aproximado. Kakashi sabia que devia falar alguma coisa sobre a missão - mas ele não queria estragar aquele momento. Kakashi não era particularmente sentimental, mas gostava de ver Sakura ao lado de Sasuke, levando uma rosa vermelha ao rosto do rapaz, e ouvir Naruto rir em vista a cena absurda e vê-lo saltar até os amigos e esmagar a flor no nariz de Sasuke, e se esconder atrás de Sakura quando o Uchiha jogou a rosa no chão, Sharingan ativando.

Talvez ele só estivesse ficando velho.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>nt: Hey, gente!**

**Demorou, mas chegou!**

**O que acharam do capítulo? As provocações do Naruto são hilárias! Sem falar no lindo reencontro SasuSaku s2**

**Eu gosto tanto dessa fanfic, Flipped dosa tão bem romance, comédia, ação, drama! Sem falar que a autora consegue reproduzir lindamente a personalidade dos personagens. É refrescante, também, ver um texto descontraído como esse no atual momento do mangá (para os que leem...). Não vou soltar spoilers, mas apesar de vermos nosso Sasuke melhor, ainda falta tanta coisa...**

**Bem, sem mais delongas, só para visar que estamos a vapor para atualizar tentar atualizar todas as fanfics o mais rápido possível. Para ajudar, que tal **reviews**? É sempre bom gente, e não custa nada haha E, claro, **visitar o perfil** para ler nossos outros trabalhos e adicionar nos **favoritos** e no **follow**!**

**Obrigado desde já, gente.**

**xoxo**

**Ledger**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto; Flipped pertence à Annie Sparklecakes. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Tradutoras: **o.o' Khali Hime, J. Proudmoore e Ledger m.

**Classificação: **T** - Gênero: **Romance/Humor** - Casal**: Sasuke/Sakura

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**FLIPPED**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo Traduzido por Ledger m._

_Betado por Bella_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo doze  
><strong>_._

_._

- Sakura-san, você está saindo com _Uchiha Sasuke?_

Sakura sorriu, recostando-se contra sua mesa. Ela tinha ouvido esses comentários todos os dias, desde que o envolvimento dela com o Sasuke tornou-se público (significava que Naruto e Ino tinham espalhado a notícia, e Lee chorou quando ouvira).

Ela bebericou seu café. Estava frio, mas o olhar do grupo de meninas esperando por sua resposta, era bom demais para deixar passar. Finalmente, ela largou a xícara, arrumou seus arquivos e respondeu com indiferença:

- Sim, estou. Porque a pergunta?

No mesmo instante, seus tímpanos foram agredidos por um alto e coletivo grunhido, para depois ser bombardeada por perguntas.

- Por quanto tempo você dois estão namorando?

- Ele a pediu em casamento?

- É verdade que ele travou uma luta com Rock Lee por você?

- Boxer ou cueca, Sakura-san?

Sakura riu.

- Dois meses, não, não exatamente, e _isso_, Hikari, - ela piscou para morena que fizera a última pergunta, - é segredo entre nós dois.

Eram meias-mentiras. Naruto disse a Sakura que não seria natural para ela e Sasuke começarem do nada a sair. Sasuke nunca iria pedi-la em casamento – mesmo se eles estivessem de fato saindo, ele iria simplesmente ter o casamento como o próximo passo lógico. Assim como o fato de que o moreno _tinha_ mandando uns olhares para Lee, mas lutar com ele aparentemente não valia o tempo do Grande Vingador. Sakura sabia que o Sasuke preferia boxer, mas não devido a alguma aventura na hora de dormir – Naruto, uma vez, tinha vendido-as em segredo para conseguir pagar a conta do rámen, e por brincadeira ela comprou um par.

- E agora, senhoritas, eu tenho pacientes para atender e um namorado para encontrar – ela disse com satisfação.

Então saiu.

.

.

Já era final de tarde quando Sakura saiu do hospital e se dirigiu para o usual ponto de encontro do Time Sete na ponte, para um treino leve com o grupo. Sasuke, como sempre, já estava lá, totalmente vestido de ANBU. Sakura não era uma _fangirl_ há muitos anos, mas a imagem de Sasuke todo de preto com os músculos expostos, quase a fez desmaiar. Só um pouco.

- Ei, você – ela disse, deslizando-se para o lado dele e largando sua mochila ao lado dos pés. – Sentiu minha falta?

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela, e ela respondeu com um olhar significativo. Evidentemente, ele ouviu as risadinhas próximas a eles.

Bem, ele pelo menos não a repudiou.

Sakura o beliscou no braço. Ele nem ao menos recuou. Mas ele agarrou a mão dela de maneira irritada, então Sakura aproveitou a oportunidade para enlaçar seus dedos e sorrir radiante para ele. Em resposta, ele lhe lançou um olhar meio divertido e meio exasperado.

- Nunca desiste, não é mesmo?

Ela poderia dizer a verdade, ou ela podia mentir entre os dentes sem ele nunca saber o que ela quis dizer.

- Não, eu não desisto – ela respondeu alegremente.

- Irritante.

- E você me ama por isso. – Quando ele não respondeu, Sakura o beliscou mais uma vez com sua outra mão. – _Certo?_

_- _Hn – Sasuke respondeu com indiferença.

Sakura sabia que aquilo não era uma sim, mas julgando pelo coro de "Aww"s, ela era a única num raio de oito quilômetros que sabia disso.

Sakura deu um _joinha_ para ele sem que ninguém visse, então sentou-se ao lado de sua mochila, de onde tirou uma maçã e um livro que Tsunade lhe entregara mais cedo.

Sasuke a olhou estudar. De vez em quando ela parava de comer a maçã e, com lábios ainda na fruta, lia as páginas rapidamente; olhava para cima pensativa, murmurando as palavras para si mesma. Às vezes ela sacudia a cabeça para o livro, como se soubesse mais. O que, Sasuke admitiu, considerando que Tsunade tinha sido sua tutora, era provavelmente verdade.

Finalmente, ela descansou o livro e a maçã comida, sorriu para ele e disse:

- Eles já foram.

Sasuke piscou. Ele nem tinha notado que a plateia tinha ido embora.

- Naruto está atrasado – ele comentou de repente.

Naruto _nunca_ se atrasava tanto para o treinamento.

- Hmm. – Sakura deu de ombros, não parecendo incomodada. – Talvez ele tenha percebido que as primeiras horas são inúteis, esperando pelo Kakashi-sensei.

Ela levantou-se, estralando as costas.

Sasuke não estava convencido.

- Treina comigo, Sasuke?

Sasuke assentiu, olhando para a direção que Naruto normalmente vinha. Ele tinha um mau pressentimento...

.

.

- Você está piorando – Sasuke repreendeu, ferindo-a levemente com uma kunai.

Ela fez uma careta para ele, curando o corte com um movimento rápido e impaciente das mãos.

- Tudo que eu preciso é de um golpe certeiro para te derrubar! – ela o lembrou.

- É, mas você não está conseguindo acertar esse golpe, está? – ele respondeu presunçoso.

Nenhum dos dois notou a plateia até Sakura, com a velocidade que ela implorara para Sasuke ensiná-la, o abordar por trás e ambos caírem no chão, cada um com uma kunai no pescoço do outro.

Kiba aplaudiu.

- É! Uns amassos!

Sakura gritou de surpresa e saiu de cima do Uchiha. Ele levantou-se vagarosamente, fitando Kiba, Naruo e Hinata.

- É, a Sakura consegue ser bem selvagem – Naruto disse a ele enquanto se aproximavam.

Ele acenou para Sasuke. Sasuke o ignorou.

Mesmo com a carranca do seu melhor amigo, Naruto continuou:

- Ele tem esses arranhões nas costas. Adivinha de quem?

O idiota esqueceu-se de mencionar que a Sakura lhe dera aquelas cicatrizes quando ela o empurrou contra uma árvore por, acidentalmente, queimar suas luvas, e não pedir desculpas.

Hinata estava cada vez mais vermelha, então, Kiba se inclinou e cobriu as orelhas dela. Em seguida, ele riu.

- Sério? Wow. Ela fica por cima, então?

Sakura parecia que iria matar os dois ali mesmo, então Sasuke rolou os olhos e pôs-se de pé para salvar a pele do Naruto – de novo.

- Eu – Nar – Sasuke-kun – pervet...

A pobre garota não sabia o que dizer enquanto Sasuke se aproximava. Ele não podia culpá-la.

- Sua amiga está prestes a desmaiar – ele informou a Kiba friamente.

Kiba olhou para Hinata e notou com um assustado 'Oh' que, de fato, ela parecia bastante trêmula.

- Melhor irmos – ele disse rapidamente, virando-se para ir.

Ele inclinou-se para sussurrar palavras suaves de encorajamento para a, obviamente, virginal Hinata.

- Obrigado pelo lanche, Hinata! – Naruto gritou para eles. Então ele virou-se para o Sasuke e a Sakura e seu sorriso desapareceu. – Nós precisamos conversar.

.

.

Quando Kakashi-sensei finalmente chegou, os quatro se agruparam. Naruto estava balançando a cabeça para si mesmo, uma mão sobre o queixo numa pose meditativa. Sasuke bufou para a imagem.

Naruto lançou-lhe um olhar azedo.

- Então, o negócio é o seguinte, já faz uma semana desde que o Kakashi-sensei nos deu essa "missão" e nós ainda não a completamos.

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Essa nem ao menos é uma missão oficial. Como se _precisássemos_ de um prazo.

- Aproveitando, Sakura? – Kakashi brincou, esperando que ela fosse ficar vermelha de raiva e vergonha e começar a gritar ou gaguejar.

Ela não fez nada disso.

- Na verdade, estou.

Em resposta as caras de surpresa – a assustada, quase aterrorizada expressão de Sasuke; os olhos arregalados de Kakashi; o queixo caído de Naruto -, Sakura apressou-se para explicar:

- Ah, é um símbolo de _status _enorme, e as pessoas ficam me pedindo para assinar suas camisetas do Fã Clube do Sasuke e roubar para elas algumas de suas roupas íntimas...

- Sakura, você me fará ter pesadelos! Naruto protestou.

Sasuke virou o rosto para esconder a vermelhidão subindo para seu pescoço.

Sakura riu.

- É _divertido_ ser a namorada do Sasuke-kun. Eu tenho que dizer para todo mundo que ele me compra flores, chocolate e joias. Então eles me perguntam onde estão os presentes, por isso, Sasuke-kun, - ela piscou para ele, - você deveria começar a fazer compras.

- Que superficial, Sakura – Kakashi disse com um suspiro. – Pede para ele comprar coisas para seu sensei, também.

Sakura mostrou a língua para ele.

- Não. De qualquer jeito, ele ama mais a _mim_. Né, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke podia sentir uma dor de cabeça chegando.

- Bem, o fato é, - Naruto interrompeu em voz alta, - o Neji que não vai convidar a Sakura para sair se ela já tem um namorado.

Sakura parou de rir, e Kakashi acompanhou o raciocínio do Naruto.

- O que significa que vocês têm que terminar. De forma dramática, emocional, e em voz alta. Talvez até na chuva.

Sasuke e Sakura trocaram olhares. Eles já temiam isso.

.

.

- Todo dia, o Neji deixa os campos de treinamento exatamente às cinco e meia. Nós precisamos apenas que vocês estejam no caminho que ele pega para casa por esse horário.

- Mas não deveríamos ser tão óbvios. Precisamos fazê-lo achar natural vê-los lá. Uma coincidência.

- Mas ele precisa ser pego de surpresa. Ele precisa _assistir_ a cena.

- Mas vocês dois não ajam como se soubessem que ele está assistindo. Precisa ser como se ele estivesse interferindo em um momento _particular_.

- Mas não se ele fizer toda essa coisa de Hyuuga educado e ir embora.

- É por isso que estamos aqui – ele disse. – Agora... o roteiro.

Ele tirou seu livro favorito do seu bolso de trás e o abriu. Antes de ele mesmo começar a ler, entretanto, Naruto e Sasuke cobriram os olhos e orelhas da Sakura.

- Tudo bem, agora você pode ler, Kakashi-sensei! – Naruto disse ansiosamente.

Infelizmente, ele não cobriu as orelhas da Sakura muito bem, e ela se contorceu.

- Pervertido – ela murmurou cotovelando Naruto no estômago. Sasuke, sabiamente, afastou-se antes que ela fizesse o mesmo com ele.

Kakashi pareceu ofendido.

- Deixe-me dizer, Sakura, que esse livro é uma inestimável fonte de informação. Ensinou-me tudo que eu sei!

Sakura fez uma careta.

- Isso é nojento e eu acho que vou ter pesadelos para sempre, para sua informação.

Kakashi parecia querer argumentar, o que – Sasuke censurou-se por dentro – poderia envolver exemplos, então ele cutucou um Naruto assobiando para falar.

- Que seja. Precisamos de uma razão para a Sakura dar um pé na bunda do Sasuke, uma que não envolva chantilly e algemas.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

- Porque a _Sakura _vai terminar _comigo_? – Ele quis saber.

Naruto riu.

- Você é um bebê chorão. E o Neji vai pensar que tem algo errado com ela, se ela tomar um pé na bunda. Dã.

Sasuke já não estava gostando desse plano.

- Mas, - Sakura começou confusa, - porque eu iria querer terminar com o_ Sasuke_?

Naruto coçou o queixo, esperando ela elaborar a resposta, mas o Sasuke olhou para ela. Ele imaginou se a rosada percebera como as palavras dela tinham soado.

- Digo, - ela explicou, - o Sasuke é uma dos meus melhores amigos. Ele é forte. Ele é uma pessoa descente – em ocasiões. Ele é inteligente. Eu o conheço há anos. Eu confio nele assim como confio no _Naruto_. Todo mundo pensa que ele me trata como uma _rainha, _e bem... – ela fitou Sasuke – Sem querer ser superficial, mas ele _é_ sim gato.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha para o que ela disse. Ele nunca tinha sido chamado de _gato_ antes.

Kakashi estava silencioso, observando os dois. Finalmente, ele falou:

- Sakura, o que Neji tem que o Sasuke não tem?

Sasuke fez uma careta; ele não queria ouvir aquilo. Mas Sakura apenas riu e disse:

- Um cabelo melhor?

Naruto sorriu.

- Talvez você pudesse terminar com Sasuke por ele ser mais bonito que você, Sakura?

Sasuke parecia perturbado; Sakura pareia brava. Kakashi parecia pensativo.

- Sakura, – seu sensei começou, acenando para ela, - venha comigo.

Com um olhar de interrogação para seus colegas de time, Sakura foi atrás do seu professor.

Sasuke afastou de Naruto. O loiro fez uma careta.

- Eu _não_ estou a fim de você, idiota!

.

.

Sakura chutou uma pedrinha, relutante em responder a pergunta por demais pessoal do Kakashi. Ela não sabia nem _como_ responder.

O que _havia_ mudado em seus sentimentos por Sasuke?

Ela sorriu amargamente para si mesma. Ela nem ao menos sabia _quando_ seus sentimentos tinham mudado.

Kakashi estava sentado sob uma árvore, lendo o Icha Icha Paradise. Ele não olhava para ela, mas Sakura, ainda assim, sentiu a pressão.

A única vez que Sakura tinha sentido algo diferente de amor por Sasuke tinha sido quando ele partira. O ressentimento e a solidão tinham dominado até seus sentimentos mais fortes. Mas ela tinha superado o passado. Ela tinha. Claro, levou tempo... e lágrimas... e suprimir toda a dor, mas...

- Kakashi-sensei, – ela disse de repente, virando o rosto para encarar seu sensei.

Ele levantou um dedo, seus olhos não deixando as páginas do livro. Sakura franziu o cenho, girou em seus calcanhares e afastou-se.

Ela tinha algo para dizer para o Sasuke-_kun, _e ela não estava disposta a esperar para fazê-lo.

.

.

- Sasuke, - Sakura começou em voz baixa, tentando conter sua frustração crescente, - isso não está funcionando.

Sasuke, esperando essa frase, murmurou um 'Hn'.

Naruto e Kakashi não poderiam estar muito perto, caso contrário, Neji iria encontrá-los, ou por seus chackras ou pelo Byakugan dele. Então ambos não poderiam assistir, mas se eles pudessem, o loiro iria com certeza xingar o total fracasso que era a atuação do Sasuke.

- Você... você não tem ideia do que _fez_ – Sakura continuou.

Ela estava tremendo. Anos de emoções reprimidas, de ter que segurar a língua quando tudo que ela queria era gritar, tinham se acumulado e estavam prestes a explodir.

Sasuke então a olhou, expressão curiosa.

- Você me deixou! Eu contei a você que te amava e você _me deixou_! Você me deixou por anos... você uma vez se preocupou comigo? – A respiração dela estava saindo em suspiros irregulares agora, e ela apertou as mãos em punho. – Você me disse coisas que eu nunca esquecerei. Você... Eu odiava você!

Sasuke ficou completamente alarmado agora. Ele sentiu Neji aproximando-se, mas ele não sabia como reagir.

- Sakura...

- Mas você não sabia. Você nunca soube. – Ela ficou de perfil para ele. Ele pôde finalmente ver as lágrimas cintilantes em sua bochecha. – Você nunca _entendeu_, Sasuke.

Aquelas não eram _lágrimas falsas_...

No momento que Sasuke percebeu isso, Sakura disse:

- Isso foi um erro.

E ela desapareceu.

.

.

- Então o Neji estava completamente chocado. Sério, o cara praticamente foi de cara com a árvore, ele estava tão confuso – Naruto lhe contou alegremente.

Sakura sorriu, todos os indícios da angústia que sentiu se foram. Sasuke ponderou que ele não tinha imaginado a coisa toda.

- Isso é ótimo, Naruto – ela disse com entusiasmo. Piscou para o Sasuke. – Tente não ficar com ciúmes, hn?

Kakashi sorriu.

- Não zombe dele, Sakura. Sasuke está se sentindo muito sozinho hoje, já que sua primeira e única namorada terminou com ele.

Foi apenas quando Sasuke retornou para a privacidade de sua casa que ele admitiu, para seu desânimo, que seus colegas de time não estavam completamente errados.

_._

**CONTINUA...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>nt: Desculpem a demora e obrigada por lerem!  
>Não se esqueçam das <strong>reviews**! **Favoritar** e **Follow**, também. Além de dar uma olhada nas nossas **outras traduções no perfil**!**

**xoxo**

**Ledger**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto; Flipped pertence à Annie Sparklecakes. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Tradutoras: **o.o' Khali Hime, J. Proudmoore e Ledger m.

**Classificação: **T** - Gênero: **Romance/Humor** - Casal**: Sasuke/Sakura

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**FLIPPED**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo Traduzido por K hime_

_Betado por Bella_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo treze  
><strong>_._

_._

* * *

><p><p>

Neji lembrou-se de como Sakura ficara aos doze quando o Uchiha partiu para o Som. Quebrantada, os olhos sem brilho, introspectiva, como se estivesse morta por dentro. Como se tivesse que proteger o próprio coração.

Ela parecia um pouco dessa maneira agora. Ombros caídos, olhos desfocados, como se estivesse a quilômetros de distância.

- Sakura?

Ela praticamente pulou, fitando ao redor para olhá-lo - Neji! Oi. - E sorriu fracamente - Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Estava me perguntando se você está bem...?

- Eu estou bem. Obrigada. - Considerando que ela ficou parada de pé em frente a porta por cinco minutos, nem sequer notando-o, Neji achou difícil de acreditar. Mas isso também não era da sua conta.

- Se você tem certeza. - Ele fez uma pausa, mas Sakura não estava olhando-o. Ele iria oferecer sua ajuda, se ela precisasse, mas não achava que Sakura queria ouvi-lo. Não quando ela tinha seus próprios amigos, mais próximos do que ele. - Boa noite, Sakura.

- Boa noite, Neji.

Ela abriu a porta, entrou e ficou no escuro por um momento, recostando-se contra o madeiramento sólido.

Então, com um suspiro, endireitou-se e dirigiu-se à cozinha. Ela precisava de algo doce e bastante _engordativo._

**-O-**

- Sasuke? Você está bem?

- Hn. - Por que ele não estaria bem? Naruto era estúpido para pensar que ele poderia não estar bem. _Ele _parecia não estar bem? Sua aparência era a mesma de sempre. E ele estava sempre bem.

Sasuke gemeu interiormente. Ele estava balbuciando. _Dentro de sua cabeça._ Claramente, Naruto estava passando isso para ele. Ou talvez Sakura. Ela não era a louca do Time?

- Você parece estranho.

Sim, não era ela que tinha aquela Inner faladora? Ela a tinha mencionado quando ficou bêbada certa vez. E então ela mediou uma conversa entre ele e Inner Sakura, que achou necessário descrever, em detalhes, porque ela achava que ele era muito _sexy._

- Você está corando? Oh meu Deus, você esta!

A voz do Dobe era _incrivelmente alta, irritante e estúpida_. E tal voz finalmente acabara com sua névoa interior e Sasuke voltou a si. Certo. Hora de parar de pensar na Sakura.

- Eu não estou. - Retrucou.

- Você está cuidando de um coração partido? - Naruto assentiu pensativamente para si, com um sorriso simpático - Está tudo bem, Sasuke. Eu sei que você acabou de deixar a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na sua vida ir embora... - Ele mal podia manter uma expressão séria e Sasuke revirou os olhos.

Como se na sugestão, Sakura apareceu de um canto, a cabeça baixa e os fios cor-de-rosa caindo sobre os olhos. Quando ela olhou para cima, estava pálida, exausta - quase que do mesmo jeito como Sasuke se sentia.

- Whoa, Sakura! _Você _está bem?

- Eu estou bem. - Rosnou.

Naruto recuou, mas não parecia abalado pelo tom da kunoichi. Olhou desconfiado, fitando de um companheiro para o outro e vice-versa. Sakura não percebeu, inclinando-se sobre o parapeito da ponte para olhar a água, mas Sasuke sim. Ele se preparou para ouvir o falatório de Naruto quando o viu abrir a boca e-

- Yo.

Sakura gritou, saltando para trás de onde Kakashi tinha aparecido de repente, agachado no parapeito. O olho plissado em um sorriso. - Desculpe por isso. Como estão meus ex-pombinhos?

Sakura soltou algumas maldições, baixinho, e Kakashi estremeceu. - Bom d_esse_ jeito, hein? - E olhou para Sasuke, como se a espera de uma explicação.

- Você está quieto, Naruto - Kakashi observou. Naruto piscou, saindo de seus pensamentos, e esboçou um sorriso.

- Eu estou com fome. Quando é que vamos comer?

- Após o treinamento. Eu estou com Sakura. Você vai com Sasuke. Tudo bem? - E com outro sorriso a seus ex-alunos, Kakashi bateu palma. - Vamos lá!

**-O-**

- Sabe o que eu penso? - Naruto diz ofegante, desviando de um golpe na cabeça.

- Você pensa?

_- Engraçadinho. -_Naruto girou sobre os calcanhares, enviando um perfeito chute... num bloco de madeira. Droga. - Sim, eu penso. E isso é porque eu sou um gênio, eu deduzi-

- Quem usa essa palavra em uma conversa normal?

_- Cale a boca. -_ Naruto fez uma careta para o seu melhor amigo e seus olhos vermelhos, kunai posicionada em sua garganta. - De qualquer forma, eu acho que você tem um coração partido.

_- O quê?_

Sasuke estremeceu surpreso, esquecendo-se que havia uma lâmina em seu pescoço. E rosnou ao sentir a pele sendo levemente cortada, um fio de sangue escorrendo em seu colarinho. – Eu _não-_

Sakura apareceu ao lado dele - droga de Sexto Sentido bizarro. - Você está bem? - exigiu. - Naruto, o que você fez?

- Ei, _ele _forçou a própria pele na minha kunai. - Disse Naruto de forma defensiva.

- A kunai está na _sua _mão. - Sakura apontou. E pressionou a mão contra o corte do Uchiha, curando-o instantaneamente. - Tem sangue na sua camisa, Sasuke-kun. - disse. - É meio nojento. Você tem uma extra?

Sasuke assentiu distraidamente, pensando na forma como ela o havia chamado. _Sasuke-kun. _Ela tinha usado essa expressão enquanto eles estavam 'namorando', mas não antes disso, não por enquanto. Ele tinha pensado que eles já haviam passado disso...

Ele tirou a camisa e Sakura pressionou uma toalha molhada no seu peito, limpando as manchas de sangue. Sasuke mal teve tempo de se perguntar de onde ela tirou essas coisas, porque ele estava ocupado demais observando como as mãos dela estavam frias sobre si.

Pelo menos isso explicaria os arrepios.

- Isso é tão nojento. Você é magrelo, Sasuke, - Naruto provocou. Quando Sasuke não respondeu, fitou o amigo mais de perto.

- Hey. Você vai encontrar outra menina. - Apressou-se a dizer. Mas, claro, Sasuke não estava sequer prestando atenção, apenas continuou fitando a cabeça curvada de Sakura.

Kakashi, observando-os, coçou o queixo. Não que estivesse surpreso, mas ele _estava _preocupado. Deus tinha conhecimento de que Sasuke não sabia como lidar com qualquer coisa relacionada às emoções. Isso tinha o potencial para ser algo muito desagradável.

**-O-**

- Você está bem, Sakura? - Kakashi perguntou com indiferença.

Sakura estava presa no enlace de Kakashi com algum jutsu estranho, lutando para se libertar - Este não é o momento nem o lugar para se perguntar sobre minha saúde mental, sensei! - Gritou.

- Na verdade, é sim, porque, evidentemente... - ele se esquivou de um golpe abafado, depois de outro - Você esta instável.

- Me morde!* - Gritou, ainda embaraçosamente incapacitada.

Quando Kakashi olhou para ela, o único olho visível obscureceu curioso, ela gritou, alto o suficiente para que Naruto e Sasuke, do outro lado do campo, virassem e lhe fitassem_"Não literalmente!"_

**-O-**

Ok, então talvez ela não estivesse se sentindo tão bem assim. Mas alguém poderia realmente culpá-la? Sakura estava em pura confusão. Pequenas coisas a estavam incomodando - e se Neji descobrisse que ela o enganou? Será que ele realmente lhe daria uma segunda chance, se não fosse por Naruto? Era errado namorar um cara e terminar com ele e tão cedo ficar com outro?

Não que ela tivesse realmente terminado com Sasuke, lembrou-se apressadamente. Eles nunca tinham sido namorados. Mas todo mundo achava que eram. Ela seria vista como uma garota volúvel se Neji a convidasse para sair? O que as pessoas _diriam?_

Claro, algumas das suas preocupações não eram tão pequenas assim. Não que fossem preocupações que ela, particularmente, quisesse admitir para si mesma ou qualquer outra pessoa...

- Você está bem?

Ok, era isso. Sakura olhou para cima, os olhos verdes estreitos em plena fúria feminina, pronta para soltar a onça dentro de si e -

- Kazekage-sama!

- Haruno. - disse Gaara categoricamente. - Não me chame assim.

- Claro, desculpe, Gaara-sama. - Ela escondeu um sorriso quando Gaara lhe enviou uma carranca. - O que te traz aqui? Eu não sabia que você viria!

- Obviamente. Você quase entrou em mim agora pouco. Você está bem?

Sakura tentou contar até dez. Ela conseguiu até três antes de desistir. - Por que as pessoas continuam me perguntando isso?

Sasuke iria fazer algum comentário sarcástico, aquele cretino. Gaara apenas esperou pacientemente por ela assegurar-lhe de sua estabilidade emocional.

Sakura estava confusa, emocionalmente, e cansada. Ela precisava descarregar em alguém em quem pudesse confiar, alguém imparcial e inteligente.

- Você gostaria de um pouco de chá, Gaara?

**-O-**

- Você sabe, agora pensando bem... - Naruto começou devagar, andando pela rua - Neji talvez nem chame a Sakura para sair.

Sasuke não respondeu, mas infelizmente para ele, Naruto não precisava de resposta para continuar a falar.

- Quero dizer, ele é quase tão normal quanto você, então ele provavelmente não vai se apaixonar por uma garota tão rapidamente. Certo?

- Não me compare ao Hyuuga. Nunca.

- Por que não? Você dois são inteligentes, socialmente compatíveis, tem olhos esquisitos, cabelo _bonitinho_… e a lista continua. E Sakura gostou tanto de você quanto dele. - Naruto guiou seu melhor amigo ao Ichiraku. Ele fez uma pausa. - Ela não diversifica muito, não é mesmo?

Sasuke enviou uma carranca para o balcão com tanta força que quase ficou surpreso pelo material não ter ficado em chamas.

- Mas de qualquer forma, meu ponto é que, mesmo se _ele _gostasse dela, ele é _educado _demais para convidá-la logo depois dela ter terminado com você. - Quando Sasuke fez um barulho que parecia vagamente ameaçador, Naruto riu, batendo-lhe no ombro - Certo. Assunto que machuca, né?!

Eles pediram seus rámens, e Sasuke ficou em silêncio, assim como Naruto, surpreendentemente.

Foi só quando estavam no meio de sua refeição que Naruto abriu a boca, mas a voz que soou fora a de seu inimigo número um.

- Naruto, Sasuke. - Neji acenou, para um de cada vez. - Algum de vocês viu a Sakura?

Naruto ficou imediatamente interessado. - Não. Por quê?

- Eu preciso lhe perguntar algo. - Disse Neji rigidamente.

- Ela provavelmente está no hospital. - Naruto sugeriu - Ela estará em casa em poucas horas.

- Obrigado. - Neji se virou para sair, hesitou, olhou de volta para Sasuke. Ele não se virou, mesmo quando sentiu os olhos claros de Neji em suas costas e, eventualmente, Neji foi embora.

Naruto atirou a seu melhor amigo um olhar afiado. - O que há com você?

**-O-**

Sakura ficou realmente muito surpresa - embora aliviada - quando Gaara concordou com o chá na casa dela.

Sakura balançou a cabeça.

De qualquer maneira, ele estava lá, e estava pronto para ouvir, e ela precisava falar.

- Você se lembra de Neji? - Gaara assentiu. - E Sasuke? - Outro aceno de cabeça. - Ok, então eles estão tipo… arruinando a minha vida...

Gaara ouviu enquanto ela recontava sua história desde o início: Naruto e suas intrigas, a forma como Neji a elogiou e a maneira que Sasuke quase arruinou tudo. A nova trama, a do "relacionamento" com Sasuke, e suas aventuras para torná-lo crível. Só quando chegou à parte sobre romper com Sasuke, ele a interrompeu.

- Você não estava realmente namorando o Uchiha?

- Certo.

- E vocês dois terminaram seu relacionamento.

- Correto.

- Para que você pudesse ser livre para namorar o Hyuuga.

- Sim.

Gaara olhou para a xícara em suas mãos e ficou em silêncio por um momento.

- Quando você veio para Suna e curou Kankuro... Você se lembra quando me disse sobre uma pessoa?

Alguém que partiu seu coração e te fez seu forte. Alguém que era seu mundo e muito mais. Alguém que ela faria qualquer coisa para ter. Alguém que ela amava de todo o coração, _tanto que ela não aguentava._

- Quem era?

_"Eu amo você, Sasuke!"_

Sakura engoliu em seco.

E depois houve uma batida na porta.

**-O-**

Naruto estava pensando.

Não era algo que fazia muitas vezes. Não que ele fosse estúpido, mas Naruto era um homem de ação. Ele só não _fazia o tipo _calmo e contemplativo. Isso era mais a área de Sasuke.

De qualquer forma, Naruto agora estava sentado sozinho em seu apartamento, em uma profunda reflexão sobre o quão complicada sua vida tinha começado a ficar.

Sasuke tinha, previsivelmente, negado que havia alguma coisa errada, mas Naruto não era tão facilmente enganado. Ele não era o melhor amigo de Sasuke por nada.

Sakura gostava de Neji, que, graças ao especialista do amor - Naruto - parecia gostar dela de volta. Infelizmente, através de suas habilidades, ele parecia ter feito seu melhor amigo explorar seus próprios sentimentos por essa mesma menina que tinha sido apaixonada por ele durante tantos anos. Não era como se tivesse se tornado um triângulo amoroso,

Naruto suspirou.

Ele queria que Sakura fosse feliz, é claro, e não achava justo que ela voltasse para Sasuke, não quando ele já teve sua chance. Mas então... Sasuke era Sasuke, e Sasuke era seu melhor amigo. E ele, mais do que ninguém, na opinião de Naruto, merecia um pouco de felicidade. E ele pertencia a Sakura assim como ela pertencia a ele e como eles pertenciam a Naruto, e Naruto pertencia a rámen. Essa era apenas a maneira como o mundo funcionava.

Neji ou Sasuke? A felicidade de Sakura com sua nova paixão, ou Sasuke, realmente procurando outra garota? O trabalho duro de Naruto ou outro novo desafio?

**-O-**

Gaara se levantou. - Vou embora. Você pode querer sua privacidade. - Sakura não se incomodou em perguntar sobre o que ele disse, apenas balançou a cabeça, o rosto caído enquanto fazia o caminho até a porta da frente.

Ela não ficou surpresa ao ver quem estava em sua porta.

- Eu espero não estar te incomodando. - Disse Neji.

**-O-**

Ele só queria checá-la, já que ela parecia tão estressada.

Ele esqueceu que Neji poderia estar lá, poderia estar fazendo o mesmo, poderia até estar perguntando a Sakura algo pessoal, algo que tinha estado pensando em perguntar.

Naruto simplesmente não _pensava direito._

Assim, ele ficou chocado quando encontrou Neji do lado fora do apartamento de Sakura, com tal menina em seus braços.

Ele voltou a pensar em sua conversa com Sasuke, e franziu a testa. Ele não achava que Neji seria tão rápido em agir.

Mas partiu com uma missão e queria completá-la. Kakashi disse a ele para fazer Neji se apaixonar por Sakura? Beleza. Ele o fez.

Agora ele ia fazer _Sakura _se apaixonar por _Sasuke._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Entao ta, ne, essa nova "missao" do naruto ta prometendo, vamos combinar!<em>

_E ai, meninas, estao curtindo Flipped?_

_Muito fofa essa historia, ne ;D_

_Bom povo, e isso ai. _

_Deixem suas opinioes ai nos reviews. _

_Em breve estamos de volta ;D_

_bjo bjo_

_hime._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto; Flipped pertence à Annie Sparklecakes. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Classificação: **T - **Gênero: **Romance Humor - **Casal: **Sasuke e Sakura

_**Pessoas, desculpem-nos pela demora, muitos imprevistos, trabalhos, estudos e tudo o mais... quase todas as meninas tiveram alguns probleminhas e por isso as postagens estão atrasadas. Mas não se preocupem, não vamos abandonar as traduções! Agora vamos ao que interessa... boa leitura!**_

**Flipped**

- Eu sei que você gosta da Sakura. - disse Naruto, no momento em que adentrou pela janela do apartamento de Sasuke. - Então você pode muito bem admitir isso para si mesmo e para mim e nos poupar de um monte de problemas. E isso é o que vai precisar para ela gostar de você. Porque você é um perdedor e um cretino, e eu tive que te desafiar para faze-lo beijá-la. Mas, por curiosidade, por que você passou a gostar dela agora e começou a se odiar por ter perdido sua chance, e ainda vai que fazer seu melhor amigo limpar toda sua bagunça?

Sasuke nem sequer desviou o olhar do pergaminho da missão.

Naruto suspirou. Isso não ia ser fácil.

Mas ele era persistente, então avançou, arrancou o pergaminho de suas mãos e inclinou-se para que pudesse dar ao amigo um olhar ameaçador e disse: - Ei, adivinha quem eu acabei de encontrar nos braços de Neji? É isso mesmo, - continuou, quando Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas e depois parou, tentando muito mesmo não parecer que se importava. - sua _ex-namorada._ Você sabe, aquela garota com a qual você quer fazer bebês, mas não vai dizer isso a ela porque você é simplesmente um cara emocionalmente constipado?

Sasuke franziu o cenho, abriu a boca para argumentar e então Naruto lhe bateu com o pergaminho.

- Que diabos, Naruto!

- Pare de ser um perdedor, perdedor! Basta ir lá e dizer à Sakura-chan que gosta dela para que ela possa dar o fora no Neji e vocês possam se casar e dar ao seu primeiro filho o meu nome!

Sasuke esfregou as têmporas, irritado. - Naruto, cala a boca.

Naruto fez uma careta. - Você é estúpido?

- Não. Você é ?

- A SAKURA-CHAN VAI SE CASAR COM NEJI E VOCÊ VAI SE TORNAR UM CARA AMARGO QUE NINGUÉM VAI AGUENTAR!

Sasuke suspirou. - Então o que você quer que eu faça? Sakura é livre para ficar com quem quiser.

Naruto sorriu. Um sorriso astuto, os olhos azuis travessos. Sasuke nunca iria admitir, mas ele tinha, honestamente, medo daquele sorriso.

- Eu quero que você confie em mim.

-O-

Ele decidiu adiar dizer qualquer coisa a Kakashi, por enquanto, porque, Naruto sabia que Sasuke sofria de um grave caso de _negação_. Só o fato de que não tinha jogado Naruto para fora da janela do apartamento significava que ele ainda estava se recuperando.

Quando entraram no Ichiraku, ele se assustou, mas não ficara surpreso ao ver Neji e sua equipe sentado ao balcão. Sutilmente, fez caminho entre Sasuke e Sakura.

E, como se por encanto, Lee explodiu em lamentos melodramáticos. - Minha linda Sakura! Entregou seu coração a outra pessoa!

O sorriso de Sakura tornou-se decididamente forçado. Certo. Ninguém mais sabia sobre o término do namoro. Ela evitou o olhar de Sasuke com muito cuidado, acomodando-se melhor em seu assento ao lado de Tenten. Sakura logo notou a morena ficar tensa.

- Lee, - a voz profunda e tranquila de Neji cortou a tensão. - cale a boca.

Lee fungou, mas fez o que lhe foi dito, e Sakura somente olhou para Neji. O Hyuuga estava olhando para ela, a expressão cuidadosamente em branco. Tudo o que fez foi lhe murmurar um _"Obrigada,"_ em resposta. Ele acenou com a cabeça, e Sakura corou, lançando os olhos para os guardanapos sobre a mesa.

Naruto assentiu tristemente para si mesmo. Isso só confirmava o que já havia suspeitado. Ao seu lado, Sasuke estava com as mãos entrelaçadas com tanta força que seus dedos estavam ficando brancos.

Ele manteve o olhar em ambos os companheiros de equipe durante toda a refeição. Sakura pos-se em uma conversa com Lee, enviando olhares sutis a Neji volta e meia; Sasuke começou a esfaquear o próprio rámen sentindo sua irritação praticamente quebrar a tigela, e Naruto estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça.

Por que esses dois não acertavam as coisas antes que fosse tarde demais?

-O-

- Amanhã é o jantar de diversão do Time 7! - Sakura cantarolou. Naruto fez uma careta para o nome, perguntando-se por que ela estava tão feliz, e se o motivo era pelo que ele estava pensando.

- Por que você não pode simplesmente chamar de um _jantar semanal,_ Sakura? - Kakashi suspirou. – No apartamento do Sasuke, então?

- Não. - Sasuke balançou a cabeça. - Eu tenho uma missão amanhã-

- Aww… - Sakura começou.

-Com Neji. - terminou, sem olhar para ela. O sorriso de Sakura caiu.

- Ótimo. - Kakashi tirou o Icha Icha do bolso. – Podemos ajudar nos detalhes da missão.

- Por que não saímos para tomar um sorvete hoje, então?- Sakura perguntou alegre e teimosamente persistindo na "Noite do Time 7".

- Sim, nós devemos _discutir a missão,_ Kakashi-sensei.

- Vamos lá gente, com calda de chocolate, castanhas, confetes e casquinhas…

- Por conta do Sasuke! - Sakura quase gritou, desesperada, e três pares de olhos se voltaram para si.

- ... O que?

- Não há necessidade de gritar, Sakura, estamos bem aqui.

Se Sakura se preocupasse em tomar nota, iria perceber que essa era a primeira vez que conseguira se lembrar de ver Naruto em silêncio. No entanto, ela estava muito focada em puxar Sasuke pelo braço, arrastando-o pela calçada até a sorveteria para notar o olhar pensativo de Naruto sobre si.

Mas Kakashi viu. E ele ficou para trás, esperando que Naruto dissesse o que estava em sua mente.

- Nós temos um problema.

- Oh?

- Mas eu vou corrigi-lo agora.

- Claro que vai.

- Portanto, não se preocupe.

- Eu não vou.

- Você não quer saber o que está acontecendo?

Kakashi deu de ombros preguiçosamente, um olho solitário plissando em um sorriso. - Eu acho que posso imaginar. A pergunta é: o que você vai fazer sobre isso?

Naruto sorriu. - O que eu _nasci_ para fazer.

-O-

Sasuke estava ocupado checando tudo para a missão enquanto se dirigia para os portões da Vila. Com a sua sorte, ele teria esquecido algo importante, como roupas, e teria que voltar para buscá-las, enquanto Neji estaria lhe esperando com aquele sorriso de canto e presunçoso dele.

Sasuke odiava lidar com egos, e ele sabia que estava sendo um grande hipócrita nisso.

Mas parecia que ele tinha tudo, então relaxou por um momento, voltando seu olhar para o horizonte somente para vislumbrar a entrada de Konoha e encontrar, ao contrário do Hyuuga, alguém que ele realmente não se importava em ver.

- O que você quer? - Disse ele, uma vez que estava perto o suficiente para Sakura ouvir.

- Dizer adeus? - Tentou desajeitadamente, balançando-se nervosamente na ponta dos pés, as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas.

- Tente outra vez.

- Hum. Lembrá-lo de me trazer presentes quando voltar.

- De jeito nenhum.

- Você é _mau._

- Eu sei que sou.

Sakura bufou, arrastando o pé ao chão de terra batida, virando-se para o lado oposto, irritada. Sasuke revirou os olhos tão obviamente que ela não poderia deixar de sentir e virar-se para ele novamente.

- Naruto queria que eu te dissesse que ele está trabalhando "nisso", o que quer que "isso" seja. - murmurou. - Ele não queria acordar cedo, então me ofereci a vir aqui te dizer. Eu estava a caminho do hospital de qualquer maneira. - Ela encolheu os ombros, já indo embora. - Boa sorte na sua missão.

Sasuke observou-a ir com o cenho franzido. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Ele manteve seu olhar firme sobre a rosada, como se na tentativa de poder ler o que havia em sua mente, até que ela parou, endireitou-se, e levantou a cabeça.

O Hyuuga tinha finalmente chegado.

Sasuke não podia ouvir o que diziam (e ao contrário do que Naruto pudesse acreditar, ele não se importava. Nem um pouco. Ele se preocupava tanto quanto o loiro se preocupava com seu precioso rámen. Sua preocupação era tão inexistente com sua companheira de equipe quanto com aquele idiota que estava com ela - Ok, talvez ele se preocupasse um pouco.), mas ele podia ver a forma como Sakura punha-se na frente de Neji, com as mãos entrelaçadas de forma tímida, a cabeça pendendo para o lado como se sua atenção estivesse completamente voltada para Neji.

Sasuke se afastou antes que visse mais e _realmente,_ realmente esperava não tentar matar seu companheiro de equipe, enquanto estavam em missão. Ele nunca falhou um, depois de tudo.

-O-

Tomar sorvete na noite anterior foi divertido. Tudo estava de volta ao normal, a Equipe Sete voltou a ser falante e extrovertida e tudo continuou como sempre fora, tornaram a ser os melhores amigos que eram. Como se as duas últimas semanas nunca tivessem acontecido, e, na verdade, Sakura queria que elas não tivessem. Ela sentia falta de ser capaz de sentar-se ao lado de Sasuke e provocá-lo _sem_ ter um Naruto olhando para ela tão sério ou sussurrando para Kakashi alguma coisa quando ele achava que ela não podia ver.

Odiava que tudo estivesse ficando tão fora dos eixos. E ela odiava o jeito como Sasuke continuava ignorando-a. Era como se tivessem rebobinado seis anos e tudo voltara a ser da maneira como ele a tratava antes. Ela pensou – tinha esperanças – que isso já tivesse passado. Que talvez, ele pudesse agir naturalmente assim como Naruto E ele o fez... por um tempo. Mas agora ele voltou a ser tão distante e...

Sasuke realmente seria um namorado horrível, pensou maldosamente. _Arrogante, idiota presunçoso..._

- Sakura? Você está bem?

Sakura saiu de seu torpor e viu Tenten, olhando para si com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Hah, tudo bem. - respondeu rindo nervosamente. Tenten a deixava nervosa ultimamente, o que a confundia. Ela sempre gostou de Tenten. - O que está acontecendo?

- Eu acabei de almoçar. E ia voltar a treinar. - Tenten fez uma pausa, olhando para ela, pensativa. - Você quer se juntar a mim?

Na verdade, aquela era a sua pausa para o almoço, e ela estava faminta, mas Sakura não queria dizer não para a morena.

Sorriu. - Isso seria ótimo!

-O-

Neji pigarreou e Sasuke fez uma careta. _Por que_ o Hyuuga era tão estúpido?

- Sasuke.

Sasuke lhe enviou um olhar feio.

Neji queria falar, provavelmente, sobre a missão, então Sasuke provavelmente deveria escutar. Mas, em vez disso, pos-se novamente no modo "Sasuke de ser" sob sua máscara estoica. Que diabos ele estava pensando?

Algo estava errado consigo. Talvez Naruto finalmente o tivesse enlouquecido de vez.

- ... E eu espero que isso não o faça se sentir desconfortável. Eu não sei se Sakura já conversou com você, mas-

Espere.

Sasuke piscou. - O que? - perguntou, tentando não parecer interessado. Neji parecia desconfortável e Sasuke sorriu um pouco, seu inner sádico sorrindo de canto.

Mas as palavras seguintes de Neji roubaram-lhe o sorriso do rosto.

- Eu estou… - Ele fez uma pausa, buscando a palavra certa. _- … cortejando a _Sakura.

-O-

Tenten era uma das lutadores mais graciosas que Sakura já tinha visto. Parecia que estava dançando, tecendo ao redor de si lâminas afiadas pela ar. Mas ela também era uma das lutadores mais duronas. Bem, o treinamento com Gai-sensei fez isso com a menina, supôs.

Depois de lutar com a morena, pos-se de volta ao hospital. Mas antes deu uma paradinha para um lanche rápido. Ela estava faminta!

- Parece que estamos fazendo a festa, já que Sasuke não está… - Disse Kakashi, ao vê-la entretida com sua comida.

- Achei que não pudéssemos fazer nossos jantares semanais a menos que todos estivessem presentes?

- Bem, esse não é exatamente um jantar da equipe sete. Estamos apenas comendo. - Retrucou. E não se importava com Sasuke ou suas tradições estúpidas de qualquer maneira.

Naruto revirou os olhos, lembrando-se, provavelmente, do tempo em que ele organizou um jantar de equipe sem ela. – Fato que a deixou completamente irada.

Sakura o ignorou, voltando-se para suas lembranças daquela tarde. Tenten a tinha impressionado com seus movimentos graciosos e velozes.

Eventualmente, lançou uma kunai que deixou um fino corte na garganta de Sakura, e se afastou.

- Uau.- Sakura engasgou, sem fôlego e impressionada. - Você é incrível.

- Obrigada. - Tenten limpou o suor da testa, olhando preguiçosamente para sua oponente encharcada. - Eu treinei muito com Neji. Ele é difícil de acompanhar.

- Aposto que sim. - disse com admiração. - Eu nunca se quer imaginaria como é lutar com ele. Você é realmente boa, Tenten.

Tenten deu de ombros.

-O-

Quem ainda dizia essa palavra: _cortejar?_ Sasuke pensou ferozmente. Como Sakura poderia sair com um perdedor como esse? Ela costumava ter bom gosto.

- Atrás de você! - Neji avisou e Sasuke fez uma careta, girando sobre os calcanhares, golpeando rapidamente o inimigo. _Ele sabia!_ Ele era um shinobi melhor do que o Hyuuga jamais poderia esperar ser.

Pensando bem, talvez tenha sido uma coisa boa eles terem sido atacados. Poupou-lhe o trabalho de matar o Hyuuga. Como se ele ainda se importasse com o fato dele estar _cortejando_ Sakura. Ela era estúpida. Ele era estúpido. Eles fariam bebês estúpidos.

_Droga._

Amaldiçoou, quebrando o braço de outro ninja inimigo. Esses caras eram realmente irritantes.

- Uchiha!

A cabeça de Sasuke virou-se e seus olhos arregalaram ao avistar mais trinta novos pares de olhos lhe fitando.

Ok, isso poderia ser um problema...

-O-

- Naruto... - Sakura começou desajeitadamente, uma vez que Kakashi partira mais cedo que de costume. - Hum, eu preciso falar com você.

Naruto sorriu. - Oh, eu sei do que se trata. Você decidiu que Neji não é o cara certo para você e que o verdadeiro homem dos seus sonhos é um certo loiro _muito_ mais incrível que ele! – O Uzumaki abriu os braços. - Não precisa dizer nada, Sakura-chan. Estou a sua disposição.

Como esperado, ela lhe deu um soco no estômago sem pestanejar.

- Você é um idiota e eu não sei porque ainda te dou atenção.

- Você falou como o Sasuke.

A expressão de Sakura ficou tensa . - O que posso dizer? Ele é uma má influência. - E limpou a garganta. - De qualquer forma, eu só queria te dizer... Neji, eu-

Naruto se inclinou sobre a mesa, os olhos azuis sérios. - Neji, você...?

- Estamos saindo. - murmurou. - Mais ou menos. Eu... - Ela respirou. - Nós estamos meio que tentando manter isso só entre nós. - acrescentou rapidamente. - Não diga a _ninguém._

Naruto ficou em silêncio por um momento, pensativo. Então, sorriu. - Eu sou o maior ou não sou? Eu deveria montar um negócio de cupido!

- Não bote a carroça na frente dos bois. - Sakura disse secamente. - Você ainda tem algumas coisas para fazer.

Ele acenou para ela. - Nah, Sasuke ainda precisa de ajuda. Assim que eu encaminhá-lo, serei o maior. - Ela riu e Naruto continuou, mantendo-a distraída da ausência de sua resposta ao pedido. Naruto nunca quebrou uma promessa, mas esta não poderia ser realizada.

Ele tinha que dizer ao Sasuke.

E então, ele ainda tinha muito o que fazer para consertar essa bagunça.

-O-


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto; Flipped pertence à Annie Sparklecakes. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Classificação:**T - **Gênero:**Romance Humor - **Casal:**Sasuke e Sakura

* * *

><p><strong>Flipped<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo Quinze_

_._

_Traduzido por Ledger m_

_Betado por Bela_

_._

_._

Sakura bateu o pé, não se importando em esconder sua irritação. O barulho de suas sandálias contra o chão parecia fazer Sasuke e Neji encolherem-se mais em seus travesseiros, mas isso, talvez, tenha sido apenas uma ilusão.

Com um último olhar para os dois, ela voltou-se para os papéis.

- Sangramento interno, fraturas, ossos quebrados... – ela mirou em outro papel. – Feridas por veneno, infecção... – ela pausou, olhou para cima e franziu o cenho. – Devo continuar?

Ambos os garotos estavam em silêncio. O único som no quarto era o dos pés de Sakura, batendo contra o chão novamente com frustração, e Naruto, espalhado sobre uma cadeira num canto perto da parede, tentando e falhando em esconder sua barra de chocolate.

Honestamente, Sakura estava duplamente surpresa pelo fato de Neji e Sasuke retornarem da missão pelos próprios pés com todos os machucados, e pelo fato deles aguentarem tais ferimentos, em primeiro lugar.

Mais uma vez, eles eram muito orgulhosos para admitir fraqueza e tentar algum procedimento de primeiros-socorros em si na frente um do outro, então a jornada de volta apenas piorou os machucados.

Por isso é que ela estava tão brava. Não que o estresse no quarto ajudasse em alguma coisa. Ela considerou colocar os dois em quartos separados, mas poupava energia cuidar dos seus pacientes do dia, em casos mais sérios, ao mesmo tempo. E mais: Naruto parecia estar se divertindo.

- Tudo bem, – ela suspirou – vamos tirar estas camisetas.

Sasuke e Neji não pareciam muito inclinados a cooperar, então ela suspirou. Seria um longo dia.

- O que, vocês querem as enfermeiras aqui? – Ela sabia quais eram as enfermeiras mais risonhas também.

Sasuke fez uma carranca para ela e começou a levantar sua camiseta rasgada, contraindo-se quando o tecido ficou preso em sua pele ensanguentada e marcada. Neji, vendo isso, fez o mesmo, porém com muito mais cuidado. Enquanto isso, Sakura virou-se para encher uma bacia com água limpa.

- Você dois são uns fracotes. – Naruto disse divertido.

- Por que você não vem aqui e diz isso na minha cara, idiota? – Sasuke rosnou.

- Parem de brigar, crianças. – Sakura disse por sobre o ombro, limpando as mãos.

Naruto a ignorou.

- Garotos bonitos nunca deveriam ser mandados em uma missão juntos.

- Cala a _boca_, Naruto. – Neji disse entre dentes.

- Vou te matar. – Sasuke disse.

Sakura suspirou, levantando a bacia e girou em seu calcanhar. Correção: aquele seria um dia _muito_ longo.

Neji e Sasuke conseguiram tirar suas camisetas, e mesmo com as escoriações, sangue e sujeira, eles ainda eram de perder o fôlego. Um já era ruim, mas dois...

Ah, sim. Seria um dia _muito, muito_ longo. Sakura estava começando a se perguntar se poderia chegar ao fim dele.

.

.

E daí se ele gostava de zoar a Sakura sem misericórdia? Naruto achou que se era fácil, todo mundo gostava de ver, e não era socado contra uma parede, estava tudo bem. Uma lógica levemente deformada, mas bem, Naruto tinha uma mente levemente deformada.

Além disso, ela estava facilitando demais.

O seu _poderia-ser_ namorado e o seu _deveria-ser_ namorado estavam sentados, sem camisa, e ela estava literalmente presa no meio deles, limpando seus machucados enquanto reclamava para eles.

- Esse nem ao menos é meu trabalho. Eu deveria pedir para outra fazer isso, para que eu possa tratar pacientes maduros. Como o garotinho de dois anos que gosta do meu cabelo. – Ela dirigiu as palavras a Sasuke, e internamente, Naruto considerou aquilo um bom sinal.

- Eu não pedi. – Ele assinalou.

- Eu não vou confiar você – _nenhum_ dos dois – na mão de outra pessoa. Naruto, você podia ajudar.

- Eu achei que você não confiasse em mais ninguém.

- Você não vai molestar o Sasuke, vai?

Naruto fez uma careta e caminhou firme até a cama, tapando o nariz em aversão quando ele tocou a clavícula de Sasuke com um pano molhado. Ele estendeu o pano até o ombro, esbarrando na pele arroxeada de seu melhor amigo. Sasuke murmurou algo entre os dentes em resposta.

- Com gentileza, Naruto! – Sakura repreendeu, não desviando os olhos do sangue que ela limpava do lado do rosto de Neji. – Deus, o que _aconteceu_ com vocês?

- Esse sangue não era meu. – Neji assegurou.

Sasuke franziu a testa, Naruto também, apesar dele estar mais divertido do que raivoso. Os dois iriam arrastar-se para conseguir confortar e impressionar Sakura, e ele pretendia aproveitar cada minuto disso.

- Vocês estão fedendo. Precisam de um banho. – Ele deu a brecha.

- Curar e descansar primeiro. – Sakura disse firmemente. – Então eu chamo alguém aqui.

Sasuke ficou pálido, e Sakura foi até ele para dar um tapinha em suas costas. – Não se preocupe, vocês dois podem ir separados.

Sasuke ainda não estava convencido, e o jeito que ele estreitou os olhos era uma indicação. Neji também não estava. Observava-os atentamente.

- Eu acho que eles querem que _você _os lave. – Disse Naruto, e Sakura o fitou, testa franzida. Ele sabia que ela estava desconfiada sobre todos os seus _não-tão-inocentes_ comentários, especialmente depois do que ela admitira para ele na noite passada. Mas Naruto apenas sorriu para dissipar a suspeita, e tudo que Sakura fez foi balançar a cabeça.

- Você vai deixar alguém me violar? – Sasuke perguntou incredulamente. – Que tipo de colega de time você é?

- Que tipo de _namorada_ você é? –Dessa vez, Sakura apenas mostrou seus dentes para ele, e Naruto se corrigiu: - _Ex_-namorada. – Mas os olhos de Naruto estavam em Neji.

Sakura estava abaixando-se para trocar a bacia com, agora, água suja, mas os olhos perolados de Neji encontraram os de Naruto, mesmo que eles não soubessem o que estavam procurando. Sasuke observava-o também, intensamente e confuso, mas Naruto não desgrudou seus olhos do moreno até Sakura aproximar-se e quebrar o jogo de quem fica mais tempo sem piscar.

- Beleza! Hora de colocar os ossos no lugar! - Sakura soou, sem notar, feliz, e enquanto Sasuke lhe perguntava por que ela se deleitaria com a dor deles, Naruto permitiu-se um sorriso pequeno e triunfante para Neji, que parecia levemente nauseado.

Naruto não deixaria ninguém além do Sasuke ter a Sakura, se ele realmente a quisesse – mas ele talvez não precisasse preocupar-se com isso. Havia apenas uma pessoa de fato que conseguia lidar com ela além dele mesmo, e ela já estava sorrindo para ele de um jeito que deu esperança a Naruto.

.

.

Naruto tomou para si a responsabilidade de salvar Sakura de qualquer dano mental, então ele guiava Sasuke e Neji ao banheiro quando era necessário. Eles eram muito teimosos para aceitar sua ajuda, mas Sakura queria alguém por perto, então ele aceitou o serviço. Felizmente, o quarto era espaçoso o suficiente para três camas, e o banheiro era no canto mais longe de Sasuke e da janela, assim, pelo menos, eles tinham vários minutos para eles mesmos.

- Como você se machucou tanto? – Sakura perguntou com preocupação, trocando as bandagens em volta do ombro dele já sujas de sangue.

Sem olhá-la, Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Culpa do Hyuuga. – Ele murmurou.

- Aposto que ele não iria concordar. – ela comentou ironicamente. – Conheço o suficiente para não acreditar em nenhum dos dois. – Sasuke ainda não a fitava, e seu pescoço estava ficando vermelho sobre o toque dela. Ela piscou, então partiu os lábios num incrivelmente largo sorriso. – Você está corando?

- Eu não coro.

- Mas você está envergonhado, _certo?_– Ela sorriu radiantemente. – Que fofo!

Sasuke fez uma carranca.

- Eu, – ele disse defensivamente – não sou _fofo_.

- Está bem, Senhor Machão. Todas as mulheres dessa vila discordariam. Porque você, Sasuke, é o homem mais fofo da história dos homens fofos! – Ela o informou no exato momento que Neji saiu do banheiro. Não que ela tenha notado; estava ocupada demais rindo do óbvio embaraço do Uchiha, que coloria de vermelho sua expressão mal humorada.

Naruto, encostado sobre uma parede quando Neji parou no meio de sua trajetória, disse, fingindo descaso:

- Eles fazem um bonito casal, não fazem? O Sasuke mesmo me mataria se eu falasse isso para ele...

Neji estava em silêncio, e depois de um instante, moveu-se para sua cama. Naruto o seguiu.

- Você não tem outro pacientes para atormentar? – Sasuke perguntou irritado.

- Bem, sim, mas vocês estão meio que cuspindo sangue. – Ela irradiava alegria. – E vocês dois são os meus favoritos! Os outros médios e enfermeiras estão com _tantos ciúmes_. – Sakura suspirou satisfeita, e Neji parecia divertido. Sasuke parecia apenas irritado.

- Bem, nesse caso, continue, por favor. – Disse Neji.

Sakura sorriu travessa, e Naruto percebeu quanto tempo fazia desde a ultima vez que ela sentiu-se tão relaxada e despreocupada – não desde que ela 'terminara' com o Sasuke, de qualquer forma.

- É o que planejo. – ela o assegurou. A rosada virou-se para sua prancheta, escrevendo algo. – Apesar de que eu tenho que ir ver um paciente com dores nas juntas dos quadris agora... Vou colocá-los sob analgésicos, vocês devem apagar por duas horas, e então eu passo aqui, tudo bem? Naruto, deixe-os em paz.

Naruto entortou o nariz para ela.

- Você é que é a barulhenta. – Ele a lembrou.

- Eu sou também a que cura. Eu te quero fora quando os remédios fizerem efeito. – Sakura lhe disse firmemente. Então sorriu para seus pacientes uma última vez e desapareceu num borrão branco de seu jaleco.

Naruto esperou apenas meio segundo para virar-se para o Sasuke.

- Preciso falar com você.

- Então fale.

Com os olhos, Naruto apontou Neji, que rolou os olhos.

- Aonde eu posso ir? – Ele exigiu.

Naruto refletiu sobre a situação por meio segundo e disse:

- Já volto. – Disparou pela porta, deixando Sasuke e Neji sozinhos com suas respirações e o cheiro do xampu da Sakura no ar.

Neji tossiu.

Sasuke tomou um gole de água.

Neji abriu os lábios para falar.

Sasuke olhou para a janela em resposta.

- Você está bem? – Neji perguntou hesitante, apontando com a cabeça para as feridas do Uchiha.

- Vou sobreviver. – ele disse brevemente. Então, apesar de não querer, ele murmurou: - Você?

- Estou bem.

O silêncio reinou novamente. A tensão estava palpável no quarto, e era apenas uma questão de tempo até um deles quebrá-la. Sasuke resolveu não ser aquele a fazer.

- Wow, vocês dois são péssimos para manter conversa. – E Naruto estava de volta, sacudindo um bloco de notas e uma caneta. – Ei, Sasuke, olha o que eu achei. – Ele disse animado.

Sasuke virou-se para a janela.

Neji parecia _muito_ irritado.

- Sem ofensas, cara. - Naruto disse enquanto passava voando por Neji, que não pareceu consolado com as palavras do loiro.

Lembrando-se, Naruto jogou para Neji um frasco com analgésicos.

- Peguei-os com a enfermeira – disse ele. – Você deveria me agradecer, ela estava gritando. Tome dois, um pouco de água, e entre em pane. – Naruto puxou a cortina entre as duas camas para dar aos dois pacientes um pouco de privacidade.

Então, ele voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira ao lado da cama de Sasuke, tapando a visão dele da janela, e começou a escrever.

"_A Sakura está apaixonada."_

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha para o papel.

- E?

Naruto franziu a testa para ele.

"_Escreve, seu tonto! Você quer que o Neji ouça? E eu estava esperando uma reação melhor."_

Sasuke abriu a boca para falar, e Naruto, irritado, enfiou a caneta entre os lábios dele. Ele cuspiu o objeto, lançou um olhar assassino para Naruto, que jogou o bloco de notas para ele. Cerrando os dentes, Sasuke começou a escrever.

"_Neji já me contou sobre eles."_

Naruto estudou a folha por um longo momento.

"_Primeiro, você tem a letra igual à de uma mulher. Segundo, você não está chateado? Eu esperava pelo menos um Chidori."_

Sasuke rolou os olhos em vez de responder e colocou o bloco de notas para o lado. Naruto o encarou, e pegou a bloco de volta.

"_Sem ciúmes? Nada?"_

Sasuke não respondeu.

"_Se te faz sentir melhor, eu estou no caso agora."_

Sasuke apenas arqueou a sobrancelha sarcasticamente.

"_Porque, você sabe, ela ainda ama você. Não que eu saiba o motivo, porque você é um babaca, mas—"_

Sasuke rosnou, tirou a caneta da mão de Naruto para atirá-la na cabeça do loiro.

- Ai. Parece até TPM – Naruto reclamou. Então, disse sobre a respiração: - Eu não sei o que a Sakura está pensando...

- O que foi isso?

- Nada...

- Foi o que eu pensei.

Do outro lado da cortina, Neji deitava imóvel, olhando para o teto. Ele lutou contra a sonolência que os remédios lhe deram por um momento, contemplando. Ele viu a Sakura nas últimas duas semanas – feliz e com raiva; curando-o; vestida e maquiada; lutando contra ele; brigando com Sasuke; gritando com Naruto; corando; abraçando o Sasuke; terminando com o Sasuke...

O rosto dela, magoado e triste, a centímetros do dele enquanto ela o abraçava.

O rosto dela, irradiando felicidade, enquanto tirava sarro do Sasuke na cama do hospital.

Os analgésicos fizeram efeito, e Neji dormiu com a realidade o encarando.

.

.

Sakura jogou-se em seu lugar de frente para Ino. Ainda era hora do almoço e ela já estava quebrada.

- Ei, Testuda. Quanto tempo.

- Faz quase uma semana. Como está o Shikamaru?

- Reclamando lá em cima. Ele tentou fumar, e Tsunade-sama quase o jogou para fora pela janela.

- Ela precisa mesmo parar de fazer isso.

Ino concordou vagamente vendo Sakura comer seu rámen com fervor. Ino entortou o nariz com nojo e Sakura, vendo isso, engoliu e disse:

- Influência do Naruto.

- Credo, longe de mim. – Ela inclinou-sobre a mesa, abaixando a voz para apenas Sakura ouvi-la. – não que alguém pudesse ouvir com o barulho na cafeteria. – E o Sasuke? Como ele está?

Sakura desceu o olhar para a mesa, mastigando mais do que necessário.

- Nós... terminamos.

Ouvindo um suspiro pesado, Sakura fitou o rosto de Ino para vê-la pálida e de olhos arregalados.

- Por quê? – Ela perguntou, e soou genuinamente triste.

Sakura não sabia o que dizer, então optou por:

- Eu acho que não aconteceu no momento certo.

Enigmático para Ino, mas foi o mais próximo da verdade que Sakura conseguiu pensar.

Ino continuou parecendo chateada, e Sakura sentiu-se compelida a dizer:

- Está tudo bem, porquinha.

- Está? – ela perguntou com pesar. – Digo, ele é o _Sasuke_.

Sakura abaixou os hashi e engoliu com força a comida.

- Eu sei.

- E você é a Sakura. Vocês dois pertencem um ao outro. Você são, sei lá, _destinados_.

- Você parece o Neji falando. – ela riu, então sentiu culpa. – Não somos destinados, Ino. Nem perto disso.

- Tem certeza? – Quando Sakura não respondeu, Inodisse, quase de modo acusatório: - Eu achei que você o amava.

Sakura ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo. Minutos se passavam, seu rámen estava esfriando. Naruto teria tido um ataque. Ino permaneceu em silêncio, fitando-a cuidadosamente.

Sua vida estava virando de ponta cabeça mais uma vez, e olhos e cabelos negros estavam substituindo cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados. Sharingan estava tomando lugar de Byakugan e os _Cure o seu rosto_ dito secamente eram mais altos que os _Você está bem?_de preocupação por Neji.

Não que ela não apreciasse ambos, mas uma garota apaixona-se de verdade uma vez na vida, e ela tinha o feito aos doze anos.

- Sim, - ela sussurrou – eu amo.

.

.

Sasuke parecia estar dormindo, mas ele estava cordado quando Neji sucumbiu aos remédios, o que significava que Sasuke provavelmente acordaria logo. Ainda sim, ele não estava a fim de adiantar o processo, então, quando ouviu a porta abrir, ele nada disse, apenas ativou seu Byakugan.

- Hei, Neji, calma.

- Tenten?

- Você tava esperando pelo Gai? Porque eu posso ir chamá-lo…

- Não, – Neji disse rapidamente - isso não será necessário.

Tenten sorriu para ele, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da cama dele.

- Você parece terrível.

- Encantador.

- Eu tentei. Como se sente?

- Bem, eu teria saído já, mas...

- De jeito nenhum. – Tenten levantou-se para arrumar os lençóis sobre ele mais firmemente. – Você precisa descansar.

- Você parece a Sakura falando. – Ele observou. O sorriso de Tenten murchou.

- Bem, ela _é_ a médica. Faça o que ela diga.

- Considerando que você praticamente me amarrou a cama, não tenho muita escolha, tenho? – Ele brincou, indicando os lençóis que ela embolou nele tão firmemente.

Tente sorriu novamente, dessa vez mais fracamente.

- Não muita.

Neji piscou para ela.

- Você está se sentindo bem?

Tenten parecia surpresa.

- Eu não deveria estar?

- Não, claro que deveria... – Neji inclinou a cabeça para o lado, pensativo. – Você parece... tensa. Posso ajudar em algo?

Tenten suspirou, voltando para a cadeira.

- Tudo bem. Você me pegou.

Neji piscou. Tenten pressionou a palma da mão sobre os olhos, parecendo embaraçada.

- Estou chateada porque você arranjou uma namorada antes mesmo de eu ir num encontro. Eu gostaria de pensar que sou tão bonita quanto você.

Neji balançou a cabeça, divertido.

- Claro que você é.

Tente sorriu mais uma vez, mais radiante que antes. Então suspirou, murchando os ombros de modo que Neji não compreendeu.

- Você gosta dela de verdade?

Para sorte de Neji, no exato momento a porta escancarou-se e Lee e Gai adentraram, efetivamente quebrando o momento entre os colegas de time.

- Neji! Sua juventude está radiante! Vejo que está melhorando!

- Neji! Você tem que dar 400 voltas em volta de Konoha conosco amanhã! Você precisa ficar mais forte!

- Obsessão não leva a lugar nenhum, Lee – Sakura disse da soleira da porta. Ela sorriu para o grupo, cortando as exclamações de Lee com: - Vou dar a vocês quatro um pouco de privacidade.

Sakura caminhou até o outro lado da cortina, de onde Neji ouviu um distinto "Bom dia, flor do Dia!"

Tenten parecia dividida entre diversão e irritação enquanto observava seus mais que entusiasmados colegas de time, e Neji sentiu apenas confusão enquanto a observava.

Não confusão, ele emendou rapidamente. _Realização._

Naruto correu para o quarto também, o Radar-Companheiros-de-time funcionando bem entre eles. Ele nem olhou de relance para o Time Gai, foi direto para seu próprio time.

- Finalmente acordado, idiota?

- O Time Sete não é lá muito carinhoso. – Tenten disse, parecendo ler sua mente.

- Se funciona entre eles... – Ele disse.

Ele fitou a cortina que os separava. Podia ver apenas sombras fracas, mas podia imaginar o que acontecia no outro lado. Sakura, ao lado de Sasuke, enquanto Naruto ria da própria piada e Sasuke o olhava. _Tem coisas_, ele decidiu, pensando em Sakura, em seu enorme sorriso todo para o Sasuke, _que nunca mudam._

_._

_._

Do outro lado da cortina, Sakura pensava a mesma coisa. Sasuke levantou os olhos negros e penetrantes para ela, ponderando sobre o silêncio incomum dela, e ela sentiu seu coração acelerar, então despencar:

Lá se iam suas expectativas de um relacionamento saudável.

_continua..._


End file.
